Escape to Victory
by Fleur-d'Espoir
Summary: Poudlard, 1er mai 1999. Le Professeur McGonagall, désormais Directrice, autorise les élèves de Huitième et Septième année à aller célébrer la Victoire... en boîte de nuit ! - Nombreux personnages, nombreux pairings. Ode à la musique, à la danse, et à la vie. Attention : présence de slash et femslash donc homophobes, barrez-vous.
1. PROLOGUE

_Comme je l'avais annoncé, malgré mon énorme retard sur mes autres fanfictions, j'avais envie de vous publier une fiction de l'avent (bien qu'elle n'ait aucun rapport avec Noel…) mais c'est le premier jour et je suis déjà en retard… Du coup c'est le 2ème en fait, même. Comment vous dire que… j'ai honte. Genre vraiment très beaucoup honte._

 _Breeeef, je me tais et je vous laisse avec l'épilogue et le 1er chapitre (oui, quand même je rattrape mon retard…)_

 **Disclaimer : ** Les personnages nommés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'univers. Tout ceci est la création de notre grande et aimée JK. Rowling qui nous laisse gentiment pervertir sa création.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 ** _30 avril 1999, 23h_**

« - Vous ne comprenez pas, Albus, vous n'étiez pas là, vous êtes…

\- Mort avant, je sais, Minerva, la coupa gentiment Dumbledore. Mais j'étais là pour la première guerre. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de voir se battre, et même mourir, des enfants si jeunes. Mais c'est la guerre, Minerva. Il y a toujours des morts quand c'est la guerre.

\- Et justement, demain, on fête la Victoire et je ne veux pas que les morts soient ce dont ils se souviennent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils revoient les images de la Bataille et ils sont enfermés ici, où tout s'est déroulé…

\- Combien y a-t-il eu de pertes, exactement ?

\- Parmi les élèves ? Trois : Anthony Goldstein, Colin Crivey qui ne devait même pas être là… Et Vincent Crabbe, qui est mort de son propre sortilège.

\- Tiens, je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas précisé qu'il ne faisait pas partie du même camp, s'éleva une voix grave.

\- C'était un enfant, et il est mort. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais la rancœur que vous gardez à mon égard, Minerva. Vous savez pourtant désormais que je n'étais pas un traitre.

\- Pendant un an, vous avez autorisé la torture d'élèves, vous avez laissé la magie noire infiltrer Poudlard. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un traitre, Severus, mais vous êtes loin d'être l'ange que vous prétendez être.

\- « Pour le plus grand bien », répondit Severus, ce qui eu pour effet d'installer un silence gênant.

\- Allons, Minerva… tempéra Dumbledore d'une voix douce comme si Snape n'avait rien dit.

\- Oh, mais vous savez très bien, Albus, que je vous tiens aussi pour responsable ! Vous saviez, vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Ça aurait compromis la position de Severus. Je lui faisais confiance, j'espérais que ce soit suffisant pour que vous en fassiez autant.

\- Il vous a tué !

\- Parce que je le lui ai demandé.

\- Et comment pouvais-je le savoir, grommela la Directrice. Mais je ne parlais pas que de Severus. Vous ne m'avez rien dit à propos des horcruxes, rien dit à propos d'Harry et du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules…

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal.

McGonagall avait répondu rapidement. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Harry Potter allait mal et elle ne savait pas quoi faire contre ça…

\- J'aurais pensé qu'il irait mieux après la Guerre. Et c'était le cas, au début. Il était là quand on a reconstruit Poudlard, et il avait l'air heureux, soulagé en tout cas et c'était ce qu'on attendait tous. Mais ce n'était apparemment qu'un contrecoup et avec le temps, il s'est assombri, il est devenu taciturne. Il semble chaque jour un peu plus hanté par la mort. Il se rend responsable de tous les disparus et d'après Hermione Granger…

\- Oui ? l'incita à continuer Dumbledore

\- Il se considère comme un meurtrier et n'arrive plus à se regarder en face, répondit McGonagall après un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'a tué personne à part Voldemort ! s'écria Severus.

\- Quand Harry l'a confronté dans la Forêt Interdite et que Voldemort a cru qu'il l'avait tué, il avait en réalité tué la partie de lui qui vivait en Harry. Après la mort de Naguini, Voldemort était redevenu un homme… Le sentiment d'Harry est normal.

\- Sauf votre respect, Directeur –même dans la mort, et à travers un portrait Severus gardait pour Dumbledore un infini respect-, Voldemort était tout sauf un homme. Vous avez peut-être le souvenir de l'enfant qu'il a été un jour mais il n'était plus qu'un monstre.

\- Il n'est pas question de ce qu'est ou était Voldemort mais de ce qu'est Harry, Severus.

\- Il faut l'aider… souffla l'ancien professeur de potions.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour. Il est de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il est tout le temps très entouré et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours seul. Il parle de moins en moins, maigrit à vue d'œil. Ses sourires sont de plus en plus rares et de moins en moins sincères…

\- Oh, Lily, je suis tellement désolée… soupira imperceptiblement Severus.

\- Comment vont les autres élèves ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Bien, je crois. Ils ont tous leurs coups durs, les moments où ça va moins que d'autres mais globalement, ils s'en sortent plutôt bien.

\- Tous ? insista Dumbledore.

Ils savaient tous à qui il faisait référence mais Minerva n'avait pas envie de parler de lui.

\- Tous, Minerva ? c'était Severus, cette fois, plus pressant.

\- Non, pas tous, répondit-elle en soupirant. Draco Malfoy semble vivre lui aussi assez mal cet après-guerre.

\- Ce n'était qu'un enfant, Minerva.

\- Alors vous n'en voulez pas à Crabbe qui s'est directement opposé à Potter parce qu'il est mort mais Draco Malfoy est un monstre !

\- Voyons Severus, Draco est à Poudlard, ce qui prouve que Minerva lui a laissé une chance.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. C'est Harry qui a plaidé sa cause, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Ils n'ont jamais été amis et ne le sont toujours pas d'ailleurs. Quant à la raison pour laquelle j'en veux à M. Malfoy et pas à M. Crabbe, ce n'est pas le fait que ce dernier soit mort, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais été un meneur. Il a été enrôlé dans quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas… Entre nous, soyons honnête : quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas les capacités pour comprendre. Ce n'est pas le cas de M. Malfoy qui a choisi de devenir un Mangemort, qui a porté fièrement sa marque, qui a fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans le Château et qui est responsable de votre mort, Albus. Puisque je ne peux pas blâmer Severus pour ça, j'ai choisi de blâmer Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco n'est pas plus responsable que moi de la mort d'Albus ! siffla Severus.

\- Il a raison, Minerva. L'éducation qu'ont reçu Draco et Vincent n'est pas la même. Draco aussi a été enrôlé dans quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il a vu une preuve de faire ses preuves, de briller par lui-même et pas par son nom. Et, coupez-moi Severus si je me trompe, je pense que malgré toute l'admiration que Draco porte à son père, il y a vu un moyen de le surpasser et en a été tenté.

\- Il était tétanisé ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger sa mère. Ce n'est pas un ange, mais ce n'est pas un monstre. C'est juste un jeune garçon qui a fait les mauvais choix.

\- Peut-être. Mais je suis tout de même moins inquiète par les regrets qui le rongent que par ceux d'Harry.

\- Nous avons tous, ici, Minerva, failli à protéger James et Lily.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu sauver Potter, marmonna Severus mais personne ne l'écouta.

\- Mais vous sauverez Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'un rapprochement avec M. Malfoy lui ferait du bien. Leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en cœur les deux anciens directeurs de maison.

\- Vous avez toujours eu de drôles d'idées mais celle-ci frôle le ridicule. Ces deux-là n'ont jamais pu se supporter.

\- Mais ils sont tous les deux les enfants maudits de la guerre.

Mais Minerva McGonagall qui n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer son petit protégé faire ami-ami avec l'ennemi balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, dit-elle. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que je pourrai faire pour leur changer les idées demain soir.

\- Autorisez-les à sortir. Ceux qui se sont battus. Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils soient enfermés sur les lieux de la Bataille Finale, envoyez-les à Pré-au-lard, suggéra Severus, même si ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une suggestion.

\- C'est une idée…

\- Vous devriez aussi autoriser les Serpentard à sortir, Minerva, ajouta Dumbledore.

\- Ils ne sont pas battus.

\- Vous ne le leur en avez pas vraiment laissé la chance, murmura avec amertume Severus.

\- La faute à qui ! Vous n'étiez pas un exemple de courage et de choix.

\- Toujours ce même…

\- Ca suffit. Minerva, je vous enjoins de laisser sortir les Serpentard avec leurs camarades. Le contraire ne ferait qu'accentuer les rivalités et les disparités entre les maisons.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si ouvert sur cette maison ?

\- J'imagine que la mort joue sur la perception des choses. Et le choixpeau n'a cessé de le répéter, c'est l'union qui fait la force.

\- Hum…

Minerva n'ajouta rien de plus mais les deux anciens directeurs avaient gagné et ils le savaient. Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, le Professeur McGonagall annoncerait que les élèves de Septième et Huitième année iraient fêter la Victoire à Pré-au-lard, dans la boîte de nuit, Magical Nights, et que c'était une obligation pour l'ensemble des quatre maisons. Aucun des trois ne se doutait de la tournure –et de l'importance- que prendrait cette soirée de commémoration.


	2. MCGONAGALL, No Bravery, J Blunt

**CHAPITRE 1 : MINERVA MCGONAGALL, _No Bravery_ , James Blunt**

 ** _1er mai 1999, 8h_**

 **There are children standing here,**  
 _Ils y a des enfants qui se tiennent là_

Minerva McGonagall se tenait face à l'assemblée d'élèves qui petit-déjeunent. Elle regarda les Professeurs autour d'elle. C'était Mary McDonald qui assurait les cours d'Etude des moldus depuis la rentrée. Le Professeur Burbage n'avait pas été remplacée l'année précédente évidemment et Minerva avait pensé à Mary pour assurer le poste. En hommage à son amie Lily, Marie avait accepté. Un peu plus loin, Horace Slughorn était assis. Il occupait toujours le poste de Maître de Potions puisque Severus était mort… En posant ses yeux sur le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Minerva sentit son cœur se serrer. Ces dernières années, ce poste s'était vu accordé à plus de monstres qu'autre chose : Quirell qui avait physiquement soutenu Voldemort, Lockhart qui était un idiot et un menteur fini –et Merlin que ces deux-là, l'un après l'autre, ne faisaient pas honneur à leur maison !-, Barty Croupton Jr qui avait tout fait pour livrer Harry à Voldemort et cette folle d'Ombrage qui fricotait avec les forces obscures. Mais dans tout ce fatras, il y avait eu un homme que Minerva estimait probablement plus que quiconque et qui avait été son élève préféré. Elle n'aimait pas faire de différences entre ses élèves mais la détresse de Remus Lupin l'avait profondément touchée et l'affection qu'elle lui portait était digne de celui d'une mère. Et c'était à lui qu'elle voulait rendre hommage en engageant un nouveau professeur. Et Remus avait été le seul à continuer à croire en Severus malgré tout, parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore, l'homme qui l'avait soutenu, Remus ne jugeait pas les gens et ne s'attardait pas sur les couleurs d'un uniforme. Aussi, le choix de Gemma Farley, ancienne brillante Serpentard s'était imposé à Minerva. Et elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Gemma était un excellent professeur. Sévère mais juste, comme elle.

 _ **Arms outstretched into the sky,**_  
 _Les bras tendus vers le ciel_  
 _ **Tears drying on their face.**_  
 _Les larmes qui sèchent sur leur visage_

Elle fit ensuite le tour de la salle des yeux. Il lui semblait que les regards étaient plus lointains que d'habitude, les conversations plus rares, les rires inexistants. Tous se souvenaient.

 _ **He has been here.**_  
 _Il fut là_

C'était là que tout était arrivé un an plus tôt.

 _ **Brothers lie in shallow graves.**_  
 _Des frères reposent dans tes tombes peu profondes_  
 _ **Fathers lost without a trace.**_  
 _Des pères perdus sans laisser de trace_  
 _ **A nation blind to their disgrace,**_  
 _Une nation aveugle à leur disgrâce_  
 _ **Since he's been here.**_  
 _Depuis qu'il se fut trouvé là_

Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils avaient perdu leur innocence, trop vite, trop tôt. C'est ce que fait la guerre. Et même une victoire ne peut rien y changer. La guerre s'insinue en nous et nous change. Et si jeunes, les conséquences peuvent être tragiques… Plus que jamais, Minerva ne voulait pas d'eux le soir entre les murs du Château.

 _ **And I see no bravery,**_  
 _Et je ne vois aucune bravoure_  
 _ **No bravery in your eyes anymore.**_  
 _Plus de courage dans leurs yeux_  
 _ **Only sadness.**_  
 _Seulement de la tristesse_

Elle se leva et toussota afin d'attirer l'attention des élèves sur elle. Ce n'était pas suffisant, bien sûr. Ils étaient tous perdus dans de douloureux souvenirs. Son regard passa d'Harry Potter à Draco Malfoy. Ils étaient clairement les plus mal en point. Ils étaient d'une pâleur à faire jalouser un fantôme, avaient le regard plongé dans leurs assiettes vides et leurs yeux rouges et cernés trahissaient la nuit difficile qu'ils avaient passée. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir ça sur des enfants. Elle lança un Sonorus.

 _ **Houses burnt beyond repair.**_  
 _Des maisons complètement brûlées_  
 _ **The smell of death is in the air.**_  
 _L'odeur de la mort dans l'air_  
 _ **A woman weeping in despair says,**_  
 _Une femme qui pleure de désespoir dit,_

« Nous y avons tous pensé ce matin en nous levant. Il y a un an, jour pour jour, Poudlard s'est transformé en champ de bataille. Certains d'entre vous ont combattu, d'autres ont perdu la vie et nous ne les oublions pas _–et d'autres sont en prison, mais ça, ce n'était pas la peine de le rappeler-_. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous n'avez pas oublié.

 _ **He has been here.**_  
 _Il est passé par là_

Vous n'oublierez jamais.

 ** _Tracer lighting up the sky._**  
 _Un missile illumine le ciel_  
 _ **It's another families' turn to die.**_  
 _C'est une autre famille qui vient à mourir_  
 _ **A child afraid to even cry out says,**_  
 _Un enfant effrayé de même pleurer dit_  
 _ **He has been here.**_  
 _Il est passé par là_

On n'oublie jamais ce genre de choses. Ce que vous avez vécu, vous n'auriez pas dû le vivre. Vous n'aviez pas l'âge pour et vous étiez simplement à l'école. Vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Tous autant que vous l'êtes –et son regard se posa inconsciemment sur les deux ennemis- vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Que vous ayez combattu ou pas. Cette guerre n'aurait pas dû être la vôtre. »

 _ **And I see no bravery,**_  
 _Et je ne vois aucune bravoure_  
 _ **No bravery in your eyes anymore.**_  
 _Plus de courage dans leurs yeux_  
 _ **Only sadness.**_  
 _Seulement de la tristesse_

Elle avait vu qu'elle avait réussi à capter l'attention des élèves qui l'intéressaient principalement. Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé la sortie. Elle était inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils croient qu'elle les forçait à faire une fête dont ils n'avaient pas envie. Elle voulait simplement qu'ils soient absents ce soir. Alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, elle poursuivit :

 _ **There are children standing here,**_  
 _Ils y a des enfants qui se tiennent là_  
 _ **Arms outstretched into the sky,**_  
 _Les bras tendus vers le ciel_  
 _ **But no one asks the question why,**_  
 _Mais personne ne demande pourquoi_  
 _ **He has been here.**_  
 _Il est passé par là_

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous ressentez. Vous étiez des enfants, et en une nuit, en une nuit tragique, vous êtes devenus des adultes. Vous ne le vouliez pas, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, mais vous n'avez pas eu le choix. D'autres ont décidé pour vous.

 _ **Old men kneel to accept their fate.**_  
 _Des vieux hommes à genoux acceptent leur destin_  
 _ **Wives and daughters cut and raped.**_  
 _Des femmes et des filles enlevées et violées_  
 _ **A generation drenched in hate.**_  
 _Une génération inondée de haine._  
 _ **Says, he has been here.**_  
 _Dit: il fut là_

Je ne veux pas que vous soyez ici ce soir. Les Septième et Huitième années, je ne veux pas que vous soyez ici ce soir. Le Magicobus viendra vous prendre aux portes de Poudlard et vous amènera à Pré-au-Lard, à Magical Nights. Ce n'est pas optionnel. »

Ce n'était pas très réjouissant comme façon de l'annoncer mais elle voulait qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était pas une proposition. Il y eu quelques petits cris de protestation parmi les élèves des années inférieures mais la plupart avait compris que dès le départ ce message ne les concernait pas. Ils avaient été trop jeunes et la guerre ne les avait pas changés autant que le décrivait McGonagall. Le seul qui n'avait pas respecté l'injonction était mort et quitter Poudlard ce soir, ce ne serait pas lui faire honneur. McGonagall avait vu que les deux groupes qui l'intéressaient s'étaient tendus à l'annonce de la soirée, ils n'avaient clairement pas envie de faire la fête. Pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait repris espoir. Une lueur de vie –et de haine, mais qu'importe- était passée dans les yeux des deux Princes de maison, lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient croisés. Mais qu'ils en soient heureux ou pas, la bombe avait été lâchée et ils seraient hors de Poudlard ce soir. C'était l'important.

 _ **And I see no bravery,**_  
 _Et je ne vois aucune bravoure_  
 _ **No bravery in your eyes anymore.**_  
 _Plus de courage dans leurs yeux_  
 _ **Only sadness.**_  
 _Seulement de la tristesse_

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Les paroles et la traduction viennent du site "La Coccinelle". On se retrouve demain pour l'arrivée en boîte. Enjoy !


	3. DRACO MALFOY, Hangover, Taio Cruz

_Boooon... Je suis (presque) pas en retard ! Le samedi c'est toujours compliqué pour moi, j'ai danse quasiment toute la journée donc je cours. Je voulais vous le poster hier soir_

 _mais je me suis endormie... Du coup,_ _bref, voici le chapitre 2 ! Je vous poste le 3 demain matin ou après avoir répondu aux reviews si je suis suffisamment motivée pour_ _haha._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : DRACO MALFOY, _Hangover_ , Taio Cruz**

 ** _1er 1998, 8h_**

Draco n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. A la place, il n'avait cessé de se repasser en boucle les images de la Bataille de l'année passée. Toute la nuit, les hurlements de Vincent l'avaient hanté. Il avait aussi revu Potter revenir vers lui pour le sauver, lui tendre sa main qu'il lui avait refusée des années plus tôt. Et, un an après, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son ennemi de toujours ne l'avait pas simplement laissé mourir. Et une petite voix dans sa tête l'avait arraché encore plus au sommeil : _« Et toi, Draco, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé mourir quand il était chez toi ? »_ Et plus Draco s'était empêché d'y réfléchir, moins il avait dormi.

C'est donc avec une fatigue extrême et une colère palpable qu'il s'était rendu dans la Grande salle. Il voulait que cette journée, et surtout la nuit qui allait suivre, se termine au plus vite. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Ce ne serait pas le cas, bien sûr. Tout le monde n'aurait que ce mot à la bouche : « victoire ». Et Draco pensa amèrement que Potter serait encore plus une star que d'habitude, ce qui était pourtant difficilement possible.

Il se laissa tomber entre Pansy et Blaise. Depuis la rentrée, avec la mort de Vincent et l'emprisonnement de Grégory, les Serpentard de huitième année s'étaient soudés, plus que n'importe quelle autre promotion. Même si on pouvait identifier deux trios : Draco, Blaise et Pansy, et Daphné, Théo et Millicent, les six élèves ne se lâchaient pas. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient encore plus exclus qu'à l'ordinaire –et McGonagall qui en était la responsable en ne les ayant pas laissés combattre ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. En pensant à cela, Draco serra les poings. Il n'avait pas voulu revenir à Poudlard, il aurait voulu finir son apprentissage à Durmstrang où sa Marque aurait eu moins d'importance. Son père, dont il tenait sa lâcheté, avait accepté derechef, il était même pour que Narcissa et lui suivent leur fils. Mais Mrs Malfoy s'y était fermement opposée : « Tu n'as commis aucun crime, mon fils et, moi vivante, tu ne fuiras pas ta patrie. Tu es un Malfoy et un Black, par Salazar, et ce n'est pas à toi de plier devant les autres ». Le ton de sa mère avait été sans appel et Draco savait que ça ne servait à rien de discuter dans ces cas-là. McGonagall s'était d'abord déclarée contre le retour de Draco au Château car elle tenait responsable de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore mais elle avait fini par céder, du jour et lendemain, et c'était encore une chose que Draco ne comprenait pas.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il en vit l'objet se lever : « Nous y avons tous pensé ce matin en nous levant. _–Et le voilà, le fameux discours made in Gryffondor-_ Il y a un an, jour pour jour, Poudlard s'est transformé en champ de bataille. Certains d'entre vous ont combattu, d'autres ont perdu la vie et nous ne les oublions pas. – _Et bah, je me demande quelle mouche l'a piquée pour qu'elle n'évoque pas ceux qui se sont battus du mauvais côté-_ Je vois dans vos yeux que vous n'avez pas oublié. Vous n'oublierez jamais. On n'oublie jamais ce genre de choses. – _Ok, en fait, ça n'a rien d'un encourageant discours gryffondorien-_ Ce que vous avez vécu, vous n'auriez pas dû le vivre. Vous n'aviez pas l'âge pour et vous étiez simplement à l'école. Vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Tous autant que vous l'êtes – _Pourquoi elle me regarde, elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle prétend connaître de ma vie et de mes choix ?-_ vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Que vous ayez combattu ou pas. Cette guerre n'aurait pas dû être la vôtre. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous ressentez. _–Non, en effet, tu n'peux pas. Alors, ferme-la.-_ Vous étiez des enfants, et en une nuit, en une nuit tragique, vous êtes devenus des adultes. Vous ne le vouliez pas, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, mais vous n'avez pas eu le choix. D'autres ont décidé pour vous _. –Ok, super. C'est fini, on peut s'casser ?-_ Je ne veux pas que vous soyez ici ce soir. Les Septième et Huitième années, je ne veux pas que vous soyez ici ce soir. Le Magicobus viendra vous prendre aux portes de Poudlard et vous amènera à Pré-au-Lard, à Magical Nights. Ce n'est pas optionnel. »

Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient juste de dire ? Draco s'était tendu, il l'avait senti. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne les envoyait pas fêter la victoire comme une vulgaire célébration quelconque. FETER la Victoire. Et eux, les Serpentard, n'avaient pas été retirés de l'équation. Mais comment peut-on avoir envie de fêter un truc pareil ? Draco n'y comprenait rien. Pour lui, cette Victoire ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs et il n'avait aucune envie de célébrer ça.

* * *

 **I got a hangover, whoa!**  
 _J'ai la gueule de bois, whoa!_  
 **I've been drinking too much for sure**  
 _J'ai trop bu, c'est clair_  
 **I got a hangover, whoa!**  
 _J'ai la gueule de bois, whoa!_  
 **I got an empty cup**  
 _Mon verre est vide_  
 **Pour me some more**  
 _Redonne-moi à boire_

\- Un Wishy pur feu !

\- Je pense que t'en as eu assez pour la nuit, gamin.

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Vous êtes ici pour me servir, alors servez-moi.

Avec un soupire d'exaspération, l'elfe de maison claqua dans ses mains et un énième verre apparut devant Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci se retourna vers la salle en buvant pour voir ce que faisaient les autres.

Il vit d'abord Finnigan qui se trémoussait au milieu de la piste entouré d'une dizaine de filles. Finnigan était trempé d'alcool et devait puer. Draco avait croisé l'Irlandais plusieurs fois au bar. Il avait dû boire encore plus que lui. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'était l'étrange alcool que buvait le Gryffondor (une espèce de moitié de Bièrraubeurre si on en jugeait par le nom) mais il s'en mettait partout dessus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Pitoyable. Un peu plus loin, il vit Blaise qui était aussi bien entouré que Finnigan, mais Merlin qu'il avait plus de classe. Pansy était avec Millicent et Daphné et elles pouffaient dans un canapé. Elles devaient se moquer des Poufsouffle qui dansaient comme des blaireaux devant elles. Draco les aurait bien rejointes mais il avait à faire au bar. Sans le vouloir, ses yeux cherchèrent une tignasse noire et des yeux verts avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il ne les trouverait pas. Saint-Potty n'avait accepté de venir que s'il y allait sous couverture. Les traitements de faveur que recevaient ce type étaient abjectes ! Sous prétexte que sa célébrité lui pesait _–pauvre chou, on allait le plaindre-_ il avait eu le droit à prendre du Polynectar dans le Magicobus. Et lui, alors ? Personne ne s'était demandé si ça n'allait pas être dur pour lui et sa Marque de se retrouver dans un endroit plein de gens qui fêtaient leur fichue Victoire ? Non, le Héros avait le droit d'être caché mais le vilain Mangemort devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

De rage, Draco jeta son verre contre le mur.

 **So I can go until I blow up, eh**  
 _Pour que je puisses boire jusqu'à ce que j'explose_  
 **And I can drink until I throw up, eh**  
 _Et jusqu'à ce que je vomisses_  
 **And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh**  
 _Et je ne veux jamais avoir à grandir, eh_  
 **I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, going, going, going...**  
 _Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, m'arrêter, m'arrêter, m'arrêter..._

Il s'adressa à un autre elfe de maison pour son nouveau verre, il savait que le premier refuserait de le servir sans avoir à le supplier. Et jamais ô grand jamais, Draco Malfoy ne s'abaisserait à supplier un elfe de maison, surtout un qui osait se prétendre libre –comment si ces viles créatures pouvaient être l'égal des Sorciers.

Draco décida qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps sans Zabini et le rejoint. Finalement, une fois debout, il comprit la saleté du pull de Finnigan. Ce n'était pas facile de marcher avec un verre à la main quand on se faisait bousculer _–non, pas quand on titubait. Un Malfoy ne titube pas, par Salazar !_

\- Zabini, t'es en chaleur ! hurla-t-il.

\- Et toi, tu es saoul.

Draco grinça des dents. Il n'était pas saoul. Pas le moins du monde. Un Malfoy n'est jamais saoul. Il fallait se défendre.

\- Pas de ma faute. Faute de la guerre.

Oups. Probablement pas la bonne réponse.

\- Hein ?

\- Eloquence, Zabini. Tu es un aristocrate et les aristro… astrio… aristo… bref, on doit mieux parler.

\- Je vois ça…

\- Cette fête est affligeante !

\- Tu as pourtant l'air de bien en profiter.

Draco aimait Blaise. C'était son meilleur ami. Il l'aimait sincèrement –même si c'était récent. Mais parfois, Merlin, qu'il avait envie de le tuer !

\- Je n'en profite pas, je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool, nuance !

\- Malfoy, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et viens danser !

\- Je devrais savoir tenir l'alcool. J'aurais dû apprendre avec mon père, à 15 ans, comme tous les aristo… Bref, comme tous les gens comme nous.

\- Et moi qui croyais que t'avais enfin coupé le cordon…

\- Non mais tu comprends pas !

Draco était très énervé, il savait que c'était l'alcool mais il continua.

\- J'suis pas triste parce que j'ai bu mon premier verre sans mon père, j'suis triste parce que c'est à cause de cette putain de guerre et que j'ai raté plein de trucs dans ma vie !

\- Eloquence, Malfoy, se moqua Zabini. Et justement, profite, t'as la soirée pour vivre ta vie. T'as goûté aux joies de l'alcool, profites-en pour goûter aux joies de la danse et du sexe. Ça te fera du bien, crois-moi.

 **I got a little bit trashed last night, night**  
 _Je me suis un peu bourré hier soir, soir_  
 **I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah**  
 _Je me suis un peu soûlé, ouais, ouais_  
 **I got a little bit mashed last night, night**  
 _Je me suis pas mal défoncé hier soir, soir_  
 **I got a little shitfaced, yeah yeah**  
 _Je me suis défoncé la geule, ouais, ouais_  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh**  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh_  
 **I'm on the roof**  
 _Je suis sur le toit_  
 **If you don't know**  
 _Si tu l'ignorais_  
 **Well now you know**  
 _Eh bien, maintenant, tu le sais_

Draco prit un air outré et, encore sans le vouloir, et surtout sans le comprendre, il se prit à chercher à nouveau la tignasse noire et les yeux verts.

 **Drink up, cause a party ain't a party til you ride on through it**  
 _Finis ton verre, parce que c'est pas une vraie fête si t'es pas bourré_  
 **End up on the floor, can't remember you clueless**  
 _Si tu finis pas par terre et que t'as pas les idées embrouillées_  
 **Officer like what the hell is you doin'**  
 _Monsieur l'agent, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez_  
 **Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? Come again?**  
 _Vous gâchez notre fun, vous savez quoi, vous savez quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?_

Il décida que reprendre un verre _–à combien en était-il déjà ?-_ était une bonne idée parce que franchement, son cerveau fonctionnait bizarrement. En chemin, il croisa des Gryffondor qui dansaient comme des animaux en chaleur –merde… venait-il vraiment de faire un rapprochement entre ces débiles de lions et son meilleur ami ? Il avait décidément besoin d'un verre, son cerveau faisait des choses étranges ! Il vit aussi ses amies se lever pour aller danser. Il irait les rejoindre une fois qu'il aurait son verre. Il aperçut au loin la bande de héros. Potter était le seul qui avait bu du Polynectar : était-il vraiment si stupide pour croire qu'on ne le reconnaîtrait pas au milieu de ses imbéciles de potes ? Visiblement, oui. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état que lui et voir le Survivant se noyer dans l'alcool, au lieu de le ravir le déçut. Quoi ? Non ! L'énerva. Bien sûr, ça l'énervait. Toujours en train de se faire remarquer ce connard de Gryffondor ! Et voilà qu'en plus il devenait impoli. Mais franchement, Potter le mettait en rogne. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. C'était vital.

 **Give me Henn, Give me gin, give me liquor, give me champagne!**  
 _Donne-moi du Henn, donne-moi du gin, donne-moi de l'alcool, verse-moi du champagne!_  
 **Bubbles to the rim**  
 _Remplis-moi ce verre à ras-bord_  
 **What happens after that? If you inspired then tell a friend**  
 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ça? Si tu t'amuses, appelle tes copines_  
 **Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again, again and again**  
 _Avec mon pote, Taio, on peut tous s'amuser et continuer à boire ensemble_

Son verre en main, il vit les demi-dieux de son cul -les amis du balafré quoi- quitter leur leader pour se rendre sur la piste de danse. Depuis quand les Gryffondor –et Luna « lionne-refoulée » Lovegood- lâchaient-ils leur Grand-Ami-l'Elu-de-service ? Bon en fait Draco s'en foutait royalement de savoir ce que faisaient ou ne faisaient pas les Rouge et Or. Blaise avait raison, il devrait profiter de la soirée à fond.

 **Wasted, so what? Irrelevant**  
 _On est sôuls, et alors? Pas rapport_  
 **We're kicked to the head, who's selling it?**  
 _On est défoncé, qui est-ce qui en vend?_  
 **I got the hangover, that's my medicine**  
 _Je l'ai, la geule de bois, c'est mon médicament_  
 **Don't mean to brag or sound too intelligent**  
 _Je dis pas ça pour me vanter ou bien, me penser bon_

Mais en réalité, la seule chose qu'avait envie de faire Draco, c'était d'aller faire chier Potter. Surtout que là, c'était facile, il était seul et en position de faiblesse. Il suffirait à Draco d'aller le voir en hurlant son nom et le Sauveur-de-ses-deux sortiraient de ses gonds. Parce que leurs joutes verbales _–et pas que verbales d'ailleurs…-_ manquaient cruellement à Draco s'il devait être honnête –et il avait comme l'impression que l'alcool le poussait à l'être. Draco avait envie d'aller voir le Merveilleux-Héros-du-monde-sorcier et de le secouer comme un prunier _–sérieusement ? d'où sort-il cette expérience de paysan ?-_ et lui demander de le regarder comme il le faisait avant. Potter et lui ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis un an. Pas depuis la rentrée, non. Depuis un an. Précisément. Les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, Draco s'en rappelait avec une clarté qui l'angoissait quand il y pensait un peu trop longtemps : _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! La porte est par là ! »_ Encore ces fichus souvenirs… Où est son verre ?

 **A little Jack can't hurt this veteran**  
 _Mais peu de Jack ne me fera pas de tort, je suis fait fort_  
 **I show up but I never throw up**  
 _Je fais le show mais je ne vomis jamais_  
 **So let the drinks go up, go up...**  
 _Alors continuons de boire, de boire..._

Déjà vide ? Où est l'elfe de maison ? Draco commanda ce qui lui sembla être son centième verre de la soirée. Après celui-ci, il irait voir Potter. Il était temps qu'ils s'expliquent.

* * *

 _Les paroles et la traduction viennent encore de "La Coccinnelle". Je vous retrouve pour la suite dans quelques heures et ça va swinguer !_


	4. SEAMUS FINNIGAN, Mambo n5, Lou Bega

_Bon, je crois que je serai en retard tous les jours… J'ai vraiment un problème avec ça. Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que j'habite à l'étranger, un pays bien loin, avec quatre ou cinq_

 _de décalage horaire_ _haha._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : SEAMUS FINNIGAN, Mambo n°5, Lou Bega**

 _ **28 avril 1998, 14h, au détour d'un couloir**_

« Professeur ! Professeur McGonagall !

\- Mr Finnigan ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais vous parler de la nuit de célébration.

\- Oui ?

\- Voilà, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Magical Nights ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce ?

\- C'est une boîte de nuit qui a ouvert pendant l'été à Pré-au-lard. Enfin… En réalité, ça n'a pas vraiment « ouvert », ça a été aménagé cet été dans la boutique Weasley.

\- Et… ?

\- Et ils font une soirée pour fêter la Victoire mercredi soir ! *

\- C'est non.

\- Mais Professeur…

\- C'est non, Mr Finnigan. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen**  
 _Mesdames et messieurs_  
 **This is Mambo No.5**  
 _C'est le Mambo N°5_

« Eh bah, les copains, pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches voyons ! C'est jour de fêêêête aujourd'hui !

\- Ta gueule, Seamus, lui répondit sur un ton peu amène Ron.

Il fit à l'Irlandais un signe de tête dans la direction de la cheminée devant laquelle pleurait Denis Crivey. Son frère était mort un an auparavant et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Seamus se sentit con. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Harry qui n'avait pas plus l'air d'avoir envie de faire la fête et Seamus se rappela qu'il devait penser à leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin et à sa femme, Nymphodora Tonks qui avaient aussi perdu la vie lors du combat final, laissant derrière eux un orphelin, âgé du même âge qu'Harry lorsque celui-ci avait perdu ses parents. Merde. Parfois, il n'était pas fin. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas penser aux morts aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas penser que pendant des mois il avait vécu avec la peur au ventre que son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, se fasse arrêter. Il ne voulait pas non plus que ses amis pensent à toutes ces choses.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous, on est en vie. C'est une chance qu'on a eue. Et je pense que ceux qui ne sont pas là aujourd'hui voudraient qu'on en profite.

Personne ne répondit rien, il n'avait pas tort mais ils ne partageaient pas tous son avis et Seamus le savait. Ils sortirent en direction de la Grande Salle et Seamus était évidemment le plus heureux –pour ne pas dire l'un de seuls- de l'annonce du Professeur McGonagall.

 **One, two, three, four, five**  
 _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq_  
 **Everybody's in the car, so come on**  
 _Tout le monde est dans la voiture, alors allons-y_  
 **Let's ride to the liqueur-store around the corner**  
 _Allons jusqu'au magasin d'alcool au coin de la rue_  
 **The boys say they want some gin and juice**  
 _Les mecs disent qu'ils veulent du gin et du jus de fruits_  
 **But I really don't wanna**  
 _Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie_

\- Vous connaissez, vous, ce truc « Magical Nights » ? demanda Hannah Abbot.

\- Oui, c'est une boîte de nuit qui a ouvert cet été, répondit Seamus en laissant un regard à Ron qui n'avait pas l'air au courant de la création de ses frères. J'y suis allé pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est l'éclate ! Pour être honnête, poursuivit-il après un moment de silence, c'est moi qui ai incité McGo à nous y envoyer ce soir.

Le regard noir d'Harry semblait signifier « Et t'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir ! » mais Seamus s'en fichait. Harry lui pardonnerait une fois qu'il aurait décompressé. Peut-être même que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui changer les idées.

 **Beerbust like I had last week**  
 _Une fête de la bière comme j'en ai fais une la semaine dernière_  
 **I must stay deep**  
 _Je dois rester clair_  
 **Because talk is cheap**  
 _Car il est plus facile de dire que de faire_

A peine arrivé, Seamus -qui se considérait comme un habitué bien qu'il ne soit venu qu'une fois et il y avait de cela plusieurs mois- se jeta sur le bar et commanda non pas une mais deux bières d'un coup. Après s'être retourné vers son groupe d'amis, il annonça en s'adressant principalement à l'elfe de maison qui venait de le servir : « Tournée générale ! ». Il avait contacté les Jumeaux et Lee Jordan, les propriétaires de la boîte, avant de suggérer son idée à McGonagall et ils avaient été bien sûr enchantés d'accueillir les élèves de Poudlard pour leur soirée. Tellement qu'ils avaient convenu avec Seamus que tous les frais des élèves seraient cadeaux. Et Seamus avait bien envie d'en profiter !

 **I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita**  
 _J'aime Angela, Pamela, Sandra et Rita_  
 **And as I continue you know**  
 _Et à mesure que je continue tu sais_  
 **They are getting sweeter**  
 _Qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus douces_

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde –les Gryffondor et les deux-trois autres élèves collés à eux- avait entamé son verre, Seamus se dirigea vers la piste de danse, plus précisément vers un groupe de trois jeunes femmes, suffisamment plus âgées que lui pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas les avoir vues à Poudlard –et Seamus était formel, si elles y avaient en même temps que lui, il l'aurait su, foi d'Irlandais !

 **So what can I do I really beg you my Lord**  
 _Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire je t'en supplie mon Seigneur_  
 **To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly**  
 _Pour moi flirter c'est comme faire du sport, tout est léger_  
 **It's all good let me dump it**  
 _Tout est bon laisse-moi me détendre_  
 **Please set in the trumpet**  
 _SVP amène la trompette_

\- Oh, mais je te reconnais ! s'écria la première, une grande blonde à la poitrine généreuse.

Ah… Peut-être qu'en fait son radar n'était pas si infaillible qu'il le croyait.

\- Tu es l'un des héros de la guerre ! J'ai une photo de toi avec tes amis chez moi !

Elle était visiblement ravie et Seamus poussa un soupire d'exaspération avant de partir.

Il en avait marre d'entendre parler tous les jours du fait qu'il ait été un héros. Etre déifié, c'était cool au début mais à force ça devenait juste fatiguant. Les gens ne cherchaient plus à le connaître, lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le héros. Et soyons honnête, c'était juste parce qu'il était un héros de seconde catégorie et du coup beaucoup plus accessible que Neville, Ron et encore pire Harry. Et ce soir, Seamus en avait marre. Merde, il voulait juste faire la fête !

 **A little bit of Monica in my life**  
 _Un petit peu de Monica dans ma vie_  
 **A little bit of Erica by my side**  
 _Un petit peu d'Erica à côté de moi_  
 **A little bit of Rita is all I need**  
 _Un petit peu de Rita est tout ce dont j'ai besoin_  
 **A little bit of Tina is what I see**  
 _Un petit peu de Tina est ce que je vois_  
 **A little bit of Sandra in the sun**  
 _Un petit peu de Sandra au soleil_  
 **A little bit of Mary all night long**  
 _Un petit peu de Mary toute la nuit_  
 **A little bit of Jessica here I am**  
 _Un petit peu de Jessica et me voilà_  
 **A little bit of you makes me your man**  
 _Un petit peu de toi me fait devenir ton homme_

Il alla se resservir un verre et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, il croisa un groupe de jolies filles, qui devaient être à peine plus âgées que lui et qui ne parlaient pas anglais mais une langue romane. Des étrangères, se dit-il ! Pour elles, il ne serait pas le héros. Il serait Seamus, juste Seamus. Et c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

 **Mambo No.5**  
 _Mambo N°5_

 **Jump up and down go and move it all around**  
 _Saute vas et bouge tout partout_  
 **Shake your head to the sound**  
 _Secoue ta tête au ryhme de la musique_  
 **Put your hand on the ground**  
 _Mets ta main par terre_

Le groupe de sorcières espagnoles –car Seamus apprit qu'elles venaient de Madrid- l'avait accepté facilement et il dansait désormais avec elle. Seamus adorait danser. Pas les danses débiles qu'ils avaient dû apprendre en quatrième année pour le bal de Noël du tournoi, non, les vraies danses, celles sur lesquelles on se libère. Et puis, Seamus adorait aussi la bière et il allait régulièrement récupérer un verre au bar. A chaque fois qu'il y allait, il trouvait Draco Malfoy qui avait l'air dans un état pitoyable. Mais Seamus ne disait rien. Le Serpentard ne les avait pas fait chier de l'année et l'Irlandais trouvait ça très bien comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de provoquer un esclandre ce soir. Même si vu l'état du morveux, il doutait qu'il réponde grand chose. Mais il avait bien mieux à faire de toute façon !

 **Take one step left**  
 _Fais un pas à gauche_  
 **And one step right**  
 _Et un à droite_  
 **One to the front and one to the side**  
 _Un en avant et un sur le côté_  
 **Clap your hands once**  
 _Frappe une fois dans tes mains_  
 **And clap your hands twice**  
 _Et frappe deux fois dans tes mains_  
 **And if it looks like this**  
 _Et si ça ressemble à ça_  
 **Then you are doing it right**  
 _C'est que tu le fais bien_

Les gens s'étaient regroupés autour du groupe qu'il formait avec les filles et Seamus en était ravi. Il était un bon danseur et il le savait. Oui, même complétement bourré et plein de bière ! Justement parce qu'il avait conscience de sa condition. Et d'ailleurs, les filles qui faisaient la queue pour pouvoir danser avec lui le prouvaient bien et Seamus en était très fier. Une pirouette à gauche, un saut à droite, Seamus enchainait les pas avec une aisance plus qu'impressionnante vu son état. Il n'était pas beau comme l'était Blaise Zabini mais il était mignon et la gente féminine le trouvait souvent à son goût. Surtout que son côté bout-en-rien n'enlevait rien à son charme, au contraire. De plus, son statut de héros, dont il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se défaire, ne gâchait en rien l'ensemble. Si on lui avait posé la question, Seamus aurait dit qu'il était le dieu de la soirée, sans se vanter, bien sûr.

 **Trumpet**  
 _Trompette_  
 **The trumpet**  
 _La trompette_  
 **Mambo No.5**  
 _Mambo N°5_

 **I do all**  
 _Je fais tout_  
 **To fall in love with a girl like you**  
 _Pour tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi_  
 **You can't run and you can't hide**  
 _Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir et tu ne peux pas te cacher_  
 **You and me gonna touch the sky**  
 _Toi et moi allons toucher le ciel_

Plusieurs de ses cavalières d'une danse l'avait embrassé avant de le laisser à la suivante et la chaleur des baisers mélangée à la montée de l'alcool dans son sang commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il n'avait plus aucune idéni de l'heure, ni du nombre de filles avec qui il avait dansé et encore moins du nombre de verres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités. Mais un élément imprévu –prévisible si on réfléchissait, mais imprévu tout de même- lui remis les pieds sur Terre en quelques secondes : alors qu'il faisait tourner Maria ou Tina, il ne savait plus trop, il vit Dean, complètement éméché lui aussi, danser un peu trop collé-serré à Hugo Annigi, un Serdaigle de Septième année. Qu'est-ce que Dean foutait avec ce type qui n'avait même pas été foutu de participer à la guerre ?! Cette constatation serra le cœur de Seamus et il quitta la piste en courant avant de vomir sur sa cavalière du moment.

* * *

* Oui, j'ai vérifié. Le 1er mai 1991 était bien un mercredi. A plus tard pour la suite !


	5. BLAISE ZABINI, 1,2,3, R Martin

_HEEEEEEEY, VOUS AVEZ VUUUUU ! JE NE SUIS PAS EN RETARD ! :D_

 _Je voulais noter le fait que ceci n'est pas une song-fic dans le sens où les paroles ne m'ont pas inspiré l'histoire. C'est même l'inverse. J'avais les histoires des personnages en tête et j'ai cherché des musiques qui pourraient correspondre à leur état d'esprit durant la soirée. Mais ce n'est que ça. Je n'ai pas trouvé (et je ne pense même pas que ça existe) 24 chansons sur la façon dont on fête une victoire de guerre haha. Donc les chansons sont juste un plus (même si je vous invite fortement à les écouter pendant que vous lisez car je les écoute en écrivant pour conserver justement l'état d'esprit de la chanson) : ils sont en boîte donc je trouvais ça bien pour rentrer pleinement dans le thème de mettre des chansons à chaque chapitre !_

 _Mais c'est tout :p_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : BLAISE ZABINI, Un, dos, tres (Maria), Ricky Martin**

 **Un, dos, tres**  
 _Un, deux, trois_  
 **Un pasito pa'lante María**  
 _Un petit pas vers l'avant Maria_  
 **Un, dos, tres**  
 _Un, deux, trois_  
 **Un pasito pa'atras**  
 _Un petit pas vers l'arrière_

La façon qu'elle avait de danser ne la rendait que plus belle et visiblement, elle le savait et en jouait. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la boîte et pas bien moins longtemps que Blaise dansait avec elle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était espagnole, qu'elle s'appelait Maria et qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais –du moins c'est ce qu'il avait conclu du fait qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Lui ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol mais pour danser –et plus si affinités- ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler la même langue, si ce n'est celle du corps et là-dessus ils semblaient être en parfaite harmonie.

 **Un, un, un, un, dos, un, un, un, dos, tres**  
 _Un, un, un, un, deux, trois, un, un, un, deux, trois_

Il lui avait offert un verre, puis deux, puis trois. L'alcool montait doucement et délicieusement à leurs têtes. Elle avait les bras liés autour de son cou et lui avait posé sensuellement ses mains juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Et plus il se sentait désinhibé plus il avait envie de les laisser descendre. Juste un peu.

Elle était magnifique. Probablement la plus fille qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient gracilement sur les hanches et les yeux d'un noir si ténébreux qu'ils semblent vous transpercer l'âme pour l'éternité. Elle avait une poitrine parfaite, ni trop grosse ni trop petite et des hanches parfaitement prononcées. Si Blaise n'avait jamais été saoul, il aurait pu croire qu'il était tombé amoureux.

 **Ella es una mujer especial**  
 _Elle est une femme spéciale_  
 **Como caida de otro planeta**  
 _Comme venue d'une autre planète_  
 **Ella es un laberinto carnal**  
 _Elle est un labyrinthe de désir_  
 **Que atrapa y no te enteras**  
 _Dans lequel on entre sans en sortir_

Ce que Blaise préférait chez elle, c'est qu'elle ne savait rien de la guerre qui s'était profilée. Elle ne savait pas qu'il aurait plutôt été du côté des « méchants », qu'il était un vilain Serpentard, que le Héros du monde sorcier le méprisait au plus haut point, qu'il n'était qu'un pion sans importance et que la seule chose qui lui assurait son statut de sang-pur malgré les (très) nombreux maris de sa mère, c'était le fait que jamais ô grand jamais sa mère n'aurait osé poser ses mains sur un sang moins pur que le sien.

Non, elle ne savait rien de tout ça. Pour elle, il était simplement le sorcier le plus sexy de la boîte –ce qu'il était incontestablement même si certaines semblaient lui préférer la beauté froide de Draco Malfoy, son ancien rival- et le meilleur danseur, et ça il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus –même si Finnigan semblait croire que si.

 **Así es María**  
 _Ainsi est Maria_  
 **Blanca como el día**  
 _Blanche comme le jour_  
 **Pero es veneno**  
 _Mais un poison_  
 **Si te quieres enamorar**  
 _Si tu en tombe amoureux_

Trois mambos, une rumba. Maria rit des prouesses de son cavalier. Elle a un rire éclatant qui réchauffe le cœur de Blaise. Ce n'est rien, pense-t-il. Elle est belle et désirable, et c'est tout ce qu'elle doit être. Les Zabini n'ont pas de maître, ils ne sont pas soumis. Ils ne tombent pas amoureux car l'amour c'est l'attachement et s'attacher à une personne c'est en devenir dépendant. D'ailleurs, sa mère lui avait surtout appris que tout ce qui comptait en ce bas-monde, c'était le sexe. Et ce soir, Zabini s'était promis de s'en donner à cœur joie. Il reporta alors son attention sur Maria.

 **Así es María**  
 _Ainsi est Maria_  
 **Tan caliente y fría**  
 _Si chaude et froide_  
 **Que si te la bebes**  
 _Que si tu la bois_  
 **De seguro te va a matar**  
 _Tu vas sûrement en mourir_

\- Zabini, t'es en chaleur ! hurla une voix qu'il connaissait bien en sa direction.

Draco Malfoy, pensa-t-il. Il en était toujours étonné, mais quand il pensait au Prince des Serpentard, son cerveau déclinait toujours son identité complète. Il n'avait jamais été juste « Malfoy » et ne serait jamais juste « Draco ». Il était à la fois l'un et l'autre. La force et la fragilité. Le monstre et le saint. L'adversaire et l'ami.

\- Et toi, tu es saoul, répondit-il en rigolant à moitié.

Il savait qu'il l'était lui-même, mais en comparaison à Draco Malfoy qui peinait à tenir debout et qui parlait déjà un peu trop ouvertement, il semblait parfaitement sobre.

Blaise aurait d'ailleurs pu être contrarié que Draco l'interrompe en pleine drague, mais en réalité ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il ne comprenait pas comment le blond avait pu devenir aussi important pour lui en moins d'un an alors qu'ils s'étaient tout juste fréquentés pendant sept années mais le fait est qu'il l'était. Draco Malfoy était son meilleur ami et actuellement, il était complètement ivre et il avait besoin de lui.

Il vit son ami serrer les dents. Il avait horreur qu'on le mette face à la vérité, surtout quand la vérité avait rapport au fait qu'il perdait de son dandysme.

\- Pas de ma faute. Faute de la guerre.

Si le blond avait voulu prouver qu'il n'était pas saoul, c'était raté. L'éloquence était son point fort et s'il ne parvenait même plus à sortir des phrases complètes, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Hein ? demanda Blaise avec une grande grâce pour voir s'il allait tout de même réagir à ça.

\- Eloquence, Zabini.

Ah, la voilà, la fameuse !

\- Tu es un aristocrate et les aristro… astrio… aristo… bref, on doit mieux parler, déclara Draco Malfoy avec beaucoup de mal.

\- Je vois ça… répondit Blaise en riant.

\- Cette fête est affligeante !

\- Tu as pourtant l'air de bien en profiter.

Blaise se moquait mais ce n'était pas méchant. Il était content de voir son ami moins déprimé qu'avant.

\- Je n'en profite pas, je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool, nuance !

Rien dit, en fait.

\- Malfoy, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et viens danser !

\- Je devrais savoir tenir l'alcool. J'aurais dû apprendre avec mon père, à 15 ans, comme tous les aristo… Bref, comme tous les gens comme nous.

\- Et moi qui croyais que t'avais enfin coupé le cordon…

Cette fois, Blaise ne riait plus. Il fallait vraiment que Draco Malfoy se bouge. A 18 ans, on n'a pas idée d'être encore aussi dépendant de son père.

\- Non mais tu comprends pas ! s'énerva Draco. J'suis pas triste parce que j'ai bu mon premier verre sans mon père, j'suis triste parce que c'est à cause de cette putain de guerre et que j'ai raté plein de trucs dans ma vie !

\- Eloquence, Malfoy, se moqua Blaise qui était rassuré par les paroles de son ami. Et justement, profite, t'as la soirée pour vivre ta vie. T'as goûté aux joies de l'alcool, profites-en pour goûter aux joies de la danse et du sexe. Ça te fera du bien, crois-moi.

Blaise eut à peine le temps de voir l'air outré sur le visage du blond qu'il se reconcentra sur Maria. Mais le regard de Draco ne lui avait pas échappé et une fois que celui-ci eut tourné les talons, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Blaise de découvrir que la direction dans laquelle son meilleur ami avait regardé était celle de… Harry Potter. Foi de Zabini, il comprendrait ce que cela signifiait.

 **Aunque me muera ahora, María**  
 _Bien que je doive mourir, Maria_  
 **María, te tengo que besar**  
 _Maria, je dois t'embrasser_

Mais pas maintenant. Parce que maintenant, Maria venait de poser ses lèvres et sur les siennes. Alors Blaise colla la jeune femme un peu plus à lui et, tout en continuant à danser toujours plus collé-serré, il lui rendit avidement son baiser. Avant, la fin de la soirée, ils iraient aux toilettes. Ensemble.

 **Ella es como un pecado mortal**  
 _Elle est comme un péché mortel_  
 **Que te condena poco a poco**  
 _Qui te condamne peu à peu_  
 **Ella es un espejismo sexual**  
 _Elle est comme un mirage sexuel_  
 **Que te vuelve loco, loco**  
 _Qui te rend fou, fou…_

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à entendre une petite voix lui demander :

\- Eh bah dis donc, ton ami n'avait pas l'air bien… Je ne pensais pas que la guerre vous aurait laissé autant de marques, même un an après. Et toi, comment te sens-tu par rapport à tout ça ?

Ok, alors en fait, Maria parlait anglais et savait pour la guerre. Tout ce qui signifiait cette constatation se bouscula dans la tête de Blaise qui sentit de violents maux pointer leur nez. Donc 1) elle aurait pu répondre à ses questions et ne l'avait pas parce qu'elle s'en fichait. 2) elle voulait des détails sur la guerre. 3) elle avait plaint Draco Malfoy qu'elle ne prenait évidement pas pour un Mangemort et serait donc déçue quand elle apprendrait que lui-même était loin d'être un héros.

 **Aunque me muera ahora, María**  
 _Bien que je doive mourir Maria_  
 **María, mi que más me da**  
 _Maria, je t'offre ce que j'ai de mieux_

En réalité, il n'avait pas été officiellement du côté des « méchants » non plus. Blaise se rappela encore une fois que les Zabini n'avaient pas de maître et c'est ce qui les avait sauvés, sa mère et lui. Car c'est en effet pour ça qu'ils n'avaient jamais été au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils partageaient ses idées bien sûr, mais se soumettre à un autre ? Jamais. Ils avaient eu l'intention de profiter du rang qu'Il accorderait aux Sangs-Purs mais sans se salir les mains. Sa mère était une experte là-dedans. Elle avait eu près de dix maris, tous plus riches les uns que les autres et ils avaient tous mystérieusement disparus sans qu'elle n'en soit jamais la cause directe. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet ce soir et Blaise devait répondre à Maria. Plus que jamais durant ces derniers jours, il se dit que cette guerre n'avait rien eu de drôle et que ce soir, il fallait l'oublier. Dans l'alcool, dans les bras de jolies filles, peu importe, mais ne plus y penser. Et d'ailleurs, jusque là, il avait plutôt bien réussi. Mais quand c'est la jolie fille qui se met à en parler, forcément ça change les plans.

 **Un pasito pa'lante María**  
 _Un petit pas vers l'avant_  
 **Un pasito pa'atras  
** _Un petit pas vers l'arrière  
_ **Un, dos, tres  
** _Un, deux, trois_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre finalement car les Jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan venaient de faire leur apparition et comme à leur habitude, ce n'était fait pas discrètement. Et ils n'en avaient de toute façon pas eu l'intention parce qu'ils étaient en train d'annoncer la présence d'Harry Potter dans la boîte et que les réactions –dont celles

de Maria- étaient celles de fauves qu'on vient de libérer de leur cage.

* * *

 _Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour quelque chose haha. Je demande pardon à mon petit Blaise d'amour qui est, pour les besoins de l'histoire, devenu –plus ou moins, quand même y'a des limites- un dieu du sexe dans cette fiction alors que je n'aime pas ça d'habitude. Mais j'avais besoin d'un sex-symbol et il a brillamment réussi le casting. Je voulais même utiliser une musique de Reggaeton –histoire d'être encore plus dans la sensualité- mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune qui me satisfasse au niveau des paroles._


	6. DEAN THOMAS, Party Rock Anthem, LMFAO

_Bon je suis trèèèès en retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Enfin, je crois que c'est une bonne excuse. J'ai chopé une grippe depuis deux jours, j'ai de la fièvre donc clouée au lit et évidemment j'évite l'ordi qui me fait très mal aux yeux._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est le POV de Dean qui m'aura donné beauuuucoup de mal ! Vous verrez, il est très long (et encore, j'ai dû couper la chanson parce que sinon, j'en avais pour 15 pages et le but de cette fiction, c'est d'avoir des chapitres courts haha). Bref, je me tais, je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques précisions !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : DEAN THOMAS** , **Party Rock Anthem, LMFAO**

 **Party rock is in the house, tonight,**  
 _La fête de rock est dans la maison, ce soir,  
_ **Everybody just have a good time  
** _Tout le monde passe simplement un bon moment  
_ **And we gon' make you lose your mind**  
 _Et nous allons te faire perdre ton esprit,  
_ **Everybody just have a good time  
** _Tout le monde passe simplement un bon moment_

« Eh bah, les copains, pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches voyons ! C'est jour de fêêêête aujourd'hui ! hurla Seamus.

\- Ta gueule, Seamus, lui répondit durement Ron.

Et pour être honnête, Dean était content que Ron l'ait fait. Il n'aurait pas osé répondre ainsi à son meilleur ami mais c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait. Dean s'en voulait pour ça mais il en voulait à Seamus d'être aussi heureux en ce jour funeste. Pour Denis, qui pleurait devant la cheminée, pour Harry qui avait perdu tant de gens, mais pour lui aussi. Merde, il était son meilleur ami, il pourrait avoir un peu plus de respect.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous, on est en vie. C'est une chance qu'on a eue. Et je pense que ceux qui ne sont pas là aujourd'hui voudraient qu'on en profite.

Personne ne répondit rien. Seamus n'avait pas tort bien sûr mais Dean ne partageait pas son avis pour autant.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall leur apprit qu'ils devaient aller en boîte le soir-même pour fêter la Victoire. En réalité, elle avait dit que c'était pour qu'ils ne soient pas sur les lieux des crimes (car c'est ce que c'étaient, des crimes, arrêtons le politiquement correct). Mais en réalité, ils iraient dans un endroit où les gens fêteraient la Victoire, sans même avoir participé à la guerre. Dean le savait, McGonagall le savait, tout le monde le savait. Alors soyons honnête. Et Dean n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de faire la fête.

* * *

 **In the club,**  
 _Dans le club,  
_ **Party rock,**  
 _La fête de rock,  
_ **Lookin for a pretty girl ?**  
 _A la recherche d'une jolie fille ?  
_ **She on my jock (hu ! ),**  
 _Elle est sur moi ( hu ! ), ( elle est 'séduite' par lui )  
_ **Nan-stop when we in the spot,**  
 _Non-stop quand nous sommes dans la place,  
_ **Booty move away,**  
 _Le corps bouge loin,  
_ **Like she on the block ( ouh ! ).**  
 _Comme elle est sur le bloc ( ouh ! ).  
_

\- C'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée ! lui avoua Seamus un peu plus tard alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De la boîte. C'est moi qu'ai proposé ça à McGo ! lui dit-il fièrement.

\- Tu déconnes ?

Dean n'était pas admiratif, il était énervé. Et ça devait se voir sur son visage car Seamus pâlit d'un coup.

\- Non… Pourquoi ?

\- Mais voyons, Seam' ! Tu t'es pas dit un seul instant qu'Harry n'aurait aucune envie de faire la fête ?!

\- Non… J'avoue qu'avant ce matin, je n'y avais pas pensé… Je pensais que ça nous ferait du bien. A tous…

\- A tous ?! Mais t'as une idée de ce que c'était la guerre en dehors de Poudlard ? T'as pensé à Ron, Hermione et Harry qui ont passé un an on ne sait où à chercher on ne sait quoi, à risquer leur vie tous les jours !

\- …

\- Et t'as pensé à moi ? A ce que j'ai pu vivre pendant un an ? Pas une seule fois tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer, Seamus ! J'ai fini par me dire que tu t'en foutais, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

\- Quoi.. ? Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?! J'ai passé un an à me demander où t'étais, si t'étais toujours vivant, comment tu allais.

\- T'as pas montré beaucoup de signes d'inquiétude. Mais bon. Sache en tout cas que j'ai passé une année affreuse et que si je m'en suis sorti si longtemps, c'était grâce à Ted Tonks, le père de Tonks. Il est mort avant la Bataille, elle est morte pendant.

\- Je sais tout ça, Dean… Je pensais juste que, justement, c'était l'occasion de fêter le fait qu'on soit ensemble…

\- Ouais ? Bah tu t'es trompé.

 **Where the drank ?**  
 _Où sont les saouls ?  
_ **I gots' to know,**  
 _Je dois le savoir,  
_ **Tight jeans, tattoo,**  
 _Les jeans serrés, tatouages,  
_ **Cuz i'm rock n' roll.**  
 _Car je suis rock'n'roll._

Sur ces belles paroles, Dean s'en alla. Se disputer avec son meilleur ami n'avait bien sûr pas fait partie de ses plans pour la soirée mais il fallait que Seamus comprenne que tout le monde ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Il se dirigea vers le bar et demanda à un elfe ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort. Celui-ci fit apparaître dans un « Pop » un whisky Pur Feu. Dean, qui n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, toussota suite à la grosse gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler mais finalement le goût ne lui déplut pas.

 **Half back,**  
 _Moitié noir,_ _  
_ **Half white, domino,**  
 _Moitié blanc, un domino,_ _  
_ **Gain the money,**  
 _Gagner de l'argent,  
_ **Out the door !**  
 _Hors d'ici !  
_

\- Même pas une heure qu'on est arrivés et tu tournes déjà au Whisky Pur Feu ? Je me trompe ou tu n'avais aucune envie d'être ici ?

\- On se connaît ? demanda Dean à l'inconnu qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

Si l'esprit de Dean n'était pas aussi embrumé par l'alcool, il aurait réalisé que oui, ils se connaissaient. Pas personnellement, mais ils s'étaient déjà croisés puisque le jeune était lui aussi un étudiant de Poudlard.

\- Hugo Annigi, répondit l'inconnu. Je suis en Septième année, Serdaigle. Et tu es Dean Thomas.

\- Ah… C'est marrant, j'aurais pas pensé oublier un visage comme le tien.

Cela fit rire Hugo. Son rire était… envoûtant. Dean était subjugué. Hugo avait les yeux d'une couleur extraordinaire. Un marron si clair qu'on aurait dit du caramel. Sa peau était hâlée et ses cheveux, assez longs, remontés avec grâce au-dessus de sa tête. Vu son nom, il devait être d'origine italienne. Dean le bouffait des yeux. Et ça ne semblait pas déplaire à Hugo.

\- Alors ? Cette soirée ? Tu n'as pas l'air content d'être là.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Pourtant tu es un héros de guerre.

\- Justement… La seule chose dont j'aurais eu envie ce soir, c'est rendre hommage à tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas être là.

 **I'm runnin through these hoes like drano,**  
 _Je cours grâce à ces putes comme drano,_ _  
_ **I got that devilish flow rock n' roll,**  
 _J'ai eu ce flux diabolique de rock and roll,  
_ **No halo.**  
 _Pas d'halo.  
_  
 **We party rock !**  
 _Nous sommes dans la fête de rock !_

\- C'est idiot.

L'honnêteté d'Hugo fit un coup à Dean.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les morts sont morts. Ils n'en ont plus rien à faire de ce qui se passe ici. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais t'empêcher de profiter juste parce que toi t'as survécu ? Tant mieux pour toi ! Arrête de penser aux morts. Pense aux vivants. Aux gens qui sont là, avec toi.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu te battre pendant la guerre.

\- Je suis un lâche, tu peux le dire. Le fait est que j'avais aucune envie de mourir à 16 ans. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous admire tant. Vous, les héros. Vous avez osé vous battre. Vous avez osé tenir tête à Snape et aux Carrow. J'aurais aimé avoir votre courage. Je suis pas un Gryffondor.

\- C'est une excuse minable. Luna est dans ta classe.

\- Luna est un être à part… dit Hugo sombrement en tournant sa tête vers la susnommée qui était en train de faire on ne sait quoi avec des verres de cocktail sur la tête.

\- C'est vrai… admit Dean en haussant un sourcil en direction de la blonde.

Il était resté un long moment caché avec Luna pendant la guerre à la Chaumière aux coquillages et il s'était énormément attaché à elle. Ils étaient devenus suffisamment proches pour qu'il n'ait pas à culpabiliser en disant qu'elle était étrange. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs rejointe s'il n'avait pas été en aussi charmante compagnie. D'ailleurs en quoi Hugo était une charmante compagnie, il se le demandait bien ! Mais au moins, il avait oublié qu'il venait de se disputer avec Seamus.

 **That's the crew that i'm reppin',**  
 _C'est l'équipe que je représente,_ _  
_ **On a rise to the top,**  
 _Pour la montée au sommet,_ _  
_ **No led in our zeppelin.**  
 _Pas de Led dans notre Zeppelin._

Et si Hugo lui avait dit grosso-modo la même chose que son meilleur ami, il l'avait dit d'une manière qui donnait envie à Dean de l'écouter.

\- J'étais pas là, l'année dernière, lui avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Je suis de sang-mêlé mais j'en avais aucune preuve. Du coup, j'ai dû fuir l'année dernière. J'ai passé plusieurs mois à me cacher. Ca n'avait rien de… d'une aventure. C'était ce que j'ai vécu de plus angoissant. Tous les jours, je me disais que j'allais mourir. Les gens tombaient autour de moi les uns après les autres. Ted Tonks, un né-moldu qui avait fui aussi, m'a pris sous son aile. Un des Raffleurs qui nous ont trouvés l'a tué sous mes yeux. J'ai retrouvé Harry, Ron et Hermione ce jour-là. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis en vie, c'est parce qu'ils étaient là et que du coup les Raffleurs ont trouvé mieux à faire que de nous tuer. Ils nous ont emmené au Manoir Malfoy et j'ai cru que c'était le dernier endroit que je verrai. Un elfe de maison, un ami d'Harry, nous a aidés à nous échapper et à la cinglée de Lestrange l'a tué. Encore un être mort sous mes yeux. J'en pouvais plus. Je suis resté un moment chez le frère et la belle-sœur de Ron, j'y étais en sécurité, j'avais plus envie de rien. Ni de fuir, ni de me battre. Donc je t'en veux pas de pas avoir participé. Au contraire, t'as bien fait.

 **Party rock is in the house, tonight ( oooh ),**  
 _La fête de rock est dans la maison, ce soir ( oooh ),  
_ **Everybody just have a good time ( yeah ),**  
 _Tout le monde passe simplement un bon moment ( ouai ),  
_ **And we gon' make you lose yo mind,**  
Et nous allons te faire perdre ton esprit,  
 **Everybody just have a good time ( Let's go ! ).**  
 _Tout le monde passe simplement un bon moment ( c'est parti )._

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? demanda timidement Hugo.

Le regard de Dean se tourna immanquablement vers Seamus.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler et que t'avais l'air disposé à écouter.

\- Je le suis. C'est juste que… c'est très personnel et on ne se connaît pas.

\- Il paraît que c'est plus facile de parler à des inconnus. Tu veux danser ?

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais prévu de passer la soirée à te morfondre…

\- C'était le plan. Mais t'as raison. J'veux célébrer les vivants, ce soir. J'ai pas envie de repenser à combien de fois j'ai failli mourir, je veux juste me rappeler que ce soir je suis en vie.

\- Très bonne idée ! cria presque Hugo avec un sourire qui fit chavirer le cœur de Dean. Alors on y va ? ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main que le Gryffondor s'empressa d'attraper.

 **Party rock is in the house, tonight  
** _La fête de rock est dans la maison, ce soir  
_ **Everybody just have a good time  
** _Tout le monde passe simplement un bon moment  
_ **And we gon' make you lose yo mind**  
 _Et nous allons te faire perdre ton esprit_ _  
_ **Everybody just have a good good good time.**  
 _Tout le monde passe simplement un bon bon bon moment._

Cela faisait un bon moment que Dean et Hugo dansaient. Au début, ils avaient dansé l'un à côté de l'autre mais plus les chansons défilaient, plus ils s'étaient rapprochés et voilà qu'ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre pour une danse collé-serré. Et Dean avait chaud, très chaud. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'un autre garçon que Seamus depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés un soir, en quatrième année, au cours d'une partie d'action-véritié dans leur dortoir, avant que les problèmes ne commencent. Depuis, leur relation avait été ambiguë, et Dean avait tout fait pour faire comprendre à Seamus qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin. Mais l'Irlandais maintenait toujours ses distances et Dean en avait marre. Et puis le fait que Seamus ne soit jamais intéressé à ce qu'il avait fait pendant un an, à comment il allait le faisait même douter de son amitié. Dean en avait marre d'être dans une relation à sens unique. Et puis là, Seamus n'en avait rien à faire de lui, il roulait des pelles -parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre expression- à tellement de filles qu'il avait dû perdre le compte. 16, pensa amèrement Dean, qui lui ne l'avait pas perdu malgré les beaux yeux d'Hugo. Alors il se rapprocha un peu plus de son cavalier et croisa les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ceux-ci étaient plein d'incompréhension et de… déception ? Aussi, quand Dean vit Seamus courir jusqu'aux toilettes, la main sur la bouche, il se décida à lâcher Hugo et suivit son meilleur ami.

 **Put your put your**  
 _Lèves tes lèves tes_ _  
_ **Your hands up ..**  
 _Mains en l'air ..  
_ **Put your hands up ..**  
 _Lèves tes mains en l'air .._ _  
_ **Put your hands up...**  
 _Lèves tes mains en l'air ..._

\- Seam, ça va… ?

A cause des gens agglutinés partout, Dean avait eu un peu de mal à suivre Seamus et quand il était arrivé, il n'avait trouvé qu'une porte fermé et vu les bruits, Seamus était en train de vomir. Il en sortit quelques instants après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ton mec t'a lâché ?

\- Mon mec ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui te tapes toutes les filles de la boîte depuis tout à l'heure !

\- La faute à qui… murmura Seamus

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien.

\- Bah si, dis, j'ai pas entendu.

\- J'ai dit : la faute à qui !

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Dean sentait la colère monter en lui. Seamus n'était pas réellement en train de l'accuser ?

\- Je voulais passer la soirée avec toi, Dean ! J'ai demandé à McGonagall d'organiser cette soirée juste pour qu'on puisse se retrouver ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ! Et tu m'as évité toute la soirée sous prétexte que j'ai rien compris à ce que tu voulais. Mais peut-être que si tu me parlais plus, je comprendrais. J'suis pas stupide, merde. Mais j'ai l'impression de toujours tout faire de travers avec toi.

\- Et bécoter des filles… c'était quoi le rapport avec moi là-dedans ?

\- Je voulais juste plus penser à notre dispute. Et puis, t'as rien à dire ! Soi-disant t'avais pas envie de faire la fête, pourtant tu la fais bien avec ce couard d'Hugo ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves d'ailleurs ? Ce type a même pas été fichu d'se battre !

\- Comment est-ce que tu le connais ?

\- Ca fait des mois qu'il te tourne autour. Si tu crois que je me suis pas renseigné sur lui.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit et la referma à nouveau. Quoi ? Hugo lui tournait autour depuis des mois ? Et Dean s'était… renseigné… mais… pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie que tu me lâches pour n'importe qui, déclara Seamus en haussant les épaules. Et lui, c'est n'importe qui !

Oh… Il avait visiblement parlé à voix haute. Bon, c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre carte sur table.

\- Et tu t'es jamais dit que, peut-être, la personne que je voulais… c'était toi ?

\- Non parce que… Attends, quoi ?!

Un partout la balle au centre.

\- Bon sang, Seamus, à ton avis si ça me fait autant de mal que tu…

Dean n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car Seamus venait de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre. Déjà la chanson, je l'aime bien donc je voulais la mettre mais finalement elle ne correspond pas trop à l'ambiance que j'ai choisi pour Dean. Enfin, au départ, si. Mais finalement, non. Je n'aime pas spécialement le Deamus donc j'ai longtemps hésité à les mettre ensemble dans cette fiction mais comme je sais que c'est un couple qui plaît bien en général, j'ai craqué._


	7. LAVANDE BROWN, Tik Tok, KeSha

_Je ne suis presque pas en retard ! Mais je suis en retard sur les réponses aux reviews et j'en suis désolée… Je suis encore malade mais ça commence à aller mieux donc je rattrape tout ça demain ou samedi au plus tard._

 _En tout cas, sachez que je les lis toutes et que ça me fait énormément plaisir !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : LAVANDE BROWN, _Tik Tok_ , Ke$ha**

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez ici ce soir. Le Magicobus viendra vous prendre aux portes de Poudlard et vous amènera à Pré-au-Lard, à Magical Nights. » avait dit le Professeur McGonagall. Comme tout le monde, la première impression de Lavande par rapport à ça avait été qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire la fête. Mais finalement, peut-être était-ce l'occasion de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes sur cette fichue guerre et les traces qu'elle a laissées.

 **Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy**  
 _Je me réveille le matin en ayant l'impression d'être P. Diddy_ **  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city**  
 _Je mets mes lunettes, je franchis la porte, je vais retourner cette ville  
_ **Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**  
 _Avant de partir, je me brosse les dents avec une bouteille de Jack_  
 **'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**  
 _Car quand je pars pour la nuit, je reviens jamais_

Et des traces, Lavande en a gardé beaucoup. Attaquée par le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback, Lavanda a été sauvagement défigurée. Son joli visage a été ravagé du coin droit de son front au bas gauche de son menton. Greyback s'était jeté sur elle et la force du coup a profondément entaillé sa chair. La plaie a cicatrisé depuis, bien sûr, elle s'est éclaircie aussi mais on peut encore voir à quel point le choc avait été violent. Lavande, qui avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à son apparence s'est retrouvée désespérée, à tel point qu'il lui est arrivé, plusieurs fois durant l'été, de souhaiter avoir succombé à ses blessures. Cela ne s'est pas arrangé quand ses parents l'ont forcée à retourner à Poudlard pour passer ses examens. Sa meilleure amie, Parvati Patil, sur qui Lavande comptait pour la soutenir, a quitté l'Angleterre et Lavande s'est retrouvée seule. Elle avait envie de mourir et a même réellement songé attenter à sa vie. Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle a fini par se lier d'amitié à Hermione Granger et celle-ci l'a sauvée. En réalité, et Lavande a mis de longs mois à le comprendre, Hermione l'a sauvée deux fois. Elle l'a sauvée physiquement pendant la Bataille car c'est elle qui a repoussé Greyback puis mentalement en la soutenant et en ne la laissant jamais tomber. Pendant sept ans, elles n'avaient pas été capables de se supporter, amoureuses du même garçon, et voilà que maintenant elles étaient amies et que Lavande rêvait avec Hermione du mariage de celle-ci à Ron Weasley qu'elle avait pourtant longtemps songé épouser elle-même. La guerre change les gens, voilà ce que Lavande avait fini par conclure.

 **I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes**  
 _Je veux dire qu'on a les orteils vernis, tout préparés_  
 **Trying on all our clothes, clothes**  
 _On essaye toutes les fringues de notre garde-robe_  
 **Boys blowing up our phones, phones**  
 _Les mecs qui bombardent (d'appels) nos portables_  
 **Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs**  
 _On joue nos cds préférés_  
 **Pulling up to the parties**  
 _On est attirés jusqu'aux soirées_  
 **Trying to get a little bit tipsy**  
 _On essaye de commencer à être un peu pompettes_

C'est à ça qu'elle pensait pendant qu'elle se préparait pour la soirée. Ce soir, Hermione l'avait poussée à agir comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée. Et son amie avait raison. Tout le monde se focalisait sur sa blessure parce que c'est ce qu'elle-même faisait. Alors ce soir, même si elle traversait son visage de long en large, personne ne la verrait.

Elle avait choisi, après mille et un essais de porter une jupe patineuse violette et un chemisier blanc sans manche à col Claudine. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux toute la journée pour arborer de belles boucles bien formées le soir et elle orna ses cheveux d'un nœud du même violet que celui de sa jupe. Elle se maquilla discrètement, ne voulant tout de même pas trop attirer l'attention sur son visage et aida Hermione à se maquiller elle aussi.

\- T'es sûre… Ca ne fait pas trop le rouge à lèvres ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûre ! Ca te va super bien, Mione ! Et puis je croyais que tu voulais faire en sorte que Ron soit jaloux pour qu'enfin il se bouge ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Chut, chut, chut ! Toi, tu as l'intelligence, moi la superficialité. Donc pour tout ce qui est physique, tu me fais confiance.

Lavande vit Hermione sourire de son assurance et ça la fit sourire aussi. Pour la première fois depuis un an, Lavande se sentait belle.

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 _N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 _DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_  
 **Tonight, I'mma fight**  
 _Ce soir je vais me battre_  
 **'Til we see the sunlight**  
 _Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_  
 **Tick tock on the clock**  
 _Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_  
 **But the party don't stop, no**  
 _Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

\- Waow, Lavande, tu es très belle ce soir, lui dit Ron avec beaucoup de tact se prenant par la même occasion un petit coup de coude dans le ventre par sa plus-ou-moins-petite-amie.

Lavande aurait pu être vexée de la précision « ce soir » bien sûr, comme n'importe quelle fille l'aurait été, surtout quand le compliment vient de son ex-petit-ami mais il fit pourtant sourire sincèrement Lavande. Car c'était vrai, elle était belle et venait de découvrir qu'elle pouvait encore l'être. Si elle ne l'avait pas été pendant un an, ce n'était pas à cause de sa blessure, c'était parce qu'elle s'était laissée aller. Mais c'était fini. Ce soir, elle reviendrait celle qu'elle était avant –en moins insupportable quand même, la guerre l'avait fait réaliser à quel point elle était parfois chiante et superficielle. Elle était là pour faire la fête et séduire, deux choses qu'elle savait très bien faire.

 **I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**  
 _Je parle de scènes comme quand tout le monde devient fou et bourré_  
 **Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk**  
 _Les mecs qui essayent de toucher mon c**_  
 **Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**  
 _Je vais l'embrasser si je deviens trop bourrée_  
 **Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out**  
 _Pour l'instant, on continue jusqu'à ce qu'on soit virées_  
 **Or the police shut us down, down**  
 _Ou que le police nous en empêche_  
 **Po-po shut us**  
 _La police nous en empêche !_

Lavande venait à peine de s'asseoir auprès de ses camarades de Gryffondor quand un jeune homme l'invita à danser. C'était un ancien préfet de Poufsouffle, celui qui avait accueilli les élèves de sa maison à la première rentrée, en 1991 : Gabriel Truman. Lavande ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas qu'il était aussi beau. Il avait les cheveux noirs, un peu longs, bouclés, et des yeux d'un noir sombre. Son sourire était ravageur. La première pensée de Lavande fut qu'un garçon comme lui n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser à une fille comme elle mais elle chassa cette pensée très vite. Elle était belle et elle ne devait pas en douter. En tout cas, aux yeux de Gabriel, elle l'était.

 **Don't stop, make it pop**  
 _N'arrête pas, fais tout péter_  
 **DJ, blow my speakers up**  
 _DJ, fais exploser mes enceintes_  
 **Tonight, I'mma fight**  
 _Ce soir je vais me battre_  
 **'Til we see the sunlight**  
 _Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit la lumière du jour_  
 **Tick tock on the clock**  
 _Tic-Tac sur l'horloge_  
 **But the party don't stop, no**  
 _Mais la soirée ne finit pas, non !_

Lavande ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était une aussi bonne danseuse. Pourtant, après Gabriel, ses partenaires de danse se sont enchaînés. Elle se laissait complètement emporter par la musique et ne pensait plus à rien. Plus à la guerre, plus à sa blessure, plus à son cœur qui avait été brisé. Non, elle ne pensait qu'au bonheur d'être là où elle était à présent, à sa vie qui était loin d'être horrible, à ses amis qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne dirait jamais, évidemment, que la guerre avait été une bonne chose, mais la vérité était qu'elle était contente qu'elle l'ait fait grandir. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'être une femme et sans la guerre, elle serait probablement restée l'adolescence qui pouffait avec sa meilleure amie devant les garçons.

 **DJ, you build me up**  
 _DJ tu me réconfortes_  
 **You break me down**  
 _Tu me fais craquer_  
 **My heart, it pounds**  
 _Mon coeur, il bat la chamade_  
 **Yeah, you got me**  
 _Ouais tu m'as eu_  
 **With my hands up**  
 _Mes mains en l'air_  
 **You got me now**  
 _Tu m'as maintenant_

Et c'est alors qu'elle dansait qu'elle _Le_ vit apparaître. Elle s'était toujours empêchée d'y penser car ce n'était pas moral, car elle ne se trouvait pas suffisamment bien pour lui mais là ce soir, Ron était avec Hermione (et Lavande savait que cette soirée les pousserait à enfin! assumer leur relation) et elle, elle était libérée. Alors peut-être était-il temps d'oser regarder celui qui, durant la guerre, avait fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. _« C'est le frère de ton petit-ami, Lavande ! »_ lui avait dit Parvati. _« Ex. – C'est pareil, et tu le sais. C'est malsain »._

 **You got that sound**  
Tu envoies ce son  
 **Yeah, you got me**  
Ouais tu m'as eu  
 **DJ, you build me up**  
DJ tu me réconfortes  
 **You break me down**  
Tu me fais craquer  
 **My heart, it pounds**  
Mon coeur, il bat la chamade  
 **Yeah, you got me**  
Ouais tu m'as eu  
 **With my hands up**  
Mes mains en l'air  
 **Put your hands up**  
Mettez vos mains en l'air !  
 **Put your hands up**  
Mettez vos mains en l'air !

Mais non, ça n'avait rien de malsain. Et George Weasley venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction et ce simple geste donna un rythme fou à son cœur. Merlin, qu'il était beau. Il l'avait toujours été mais la vie active lui donnait un air affreusement sexy. La plupart des filles lui avait toujours préféré Fred, surtout depuis que George avait perdu une oreille, mais pour Lavande, George avait toujours été… eh bien, l'élu de son cœur. Celui qu'elle regardait de loin et pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir. Oh, elle n'avait pas été avec Ron par procuration, loin de là, mais George était comme un dieu pour elle. Inaccessible. Mais ce soir… Oui, ce soir, Lavande était bien décidée à faire en sorte que les miracles arrivent.

 **Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**  
 _Non la soirée ne commence pas avant que j'arrive !_

Et peut-être même arriveraient-ils plus tôt que prévu car George venait de la regarder, elle, bien dans les yeux, et d'articuler en silence : « Tu es belle ».

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :D L'ébauche d'un « couple » qui se formera peut-être ou pas vous verrez :p mais qui je l'avoue est un peu étonnant et m'a pour le coup été inspiré par les paroles. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas prévu au début de l'écriture et puis finalement, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa ! Comme vous avez pu le constater dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas du tout fan du Lavande-bashing, je pense que souvent les gens oublient qu'on a tous eu 16 ans et qu'à 16 ans (ou même avant !), bah ça arrive de pouffer comme des idiotes avec ses copines. Et comme j'ai toujours eu un truc pour les personnages opprimés, son personnage me touche donc je voulais le redorer un peu ! En plus de ça, vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris, mais mon leitmotiv de cette fiction c'est que la guerre change les gens, ça les fait évoluer. Bref ! Vous verrez au fur et à mesure :D_

 _A demain pour non pas un mais deux chapitres ! Oui parce que je me suis rendu compte en ouvrant mes chocolats tout à l'heure (oui je suis tellement malade que j'étais même en retard sur mon calendrier en chocolat !) que j'étais beaucoup plus en retard que je ne le croyais et que j'ai un chapitre de décalage. Je voulais vous le poster ce soir mais en fait, ce sera plus logique de faire suivre les deux suivants, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi ! A demaaaain ! :*_


	8. PD PATIL, Here without you, 3 Doors down

_Un chapitre un peu (beaucoup ?) plus triste aujourd'hui et j'en suis désolée. Mais bon, ça parle de la guerre quand même donc il en faut bien un peu héhé. C'est aussi un_

 _chapitre un peu différent au niveau du style, vous verrez !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : PADMA PATIL, Here without you, 3 Doors down**

 **A hundred days had made me older  
** _Une centaine de jours m'ont rendu plus vieux  
_ **Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
** _Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton joli visage_

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an. Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Chaque journée que Merlin a faite depuis ce jour maudit, je l'ai comptée. Pour le commun des mortels, ce soir on fêtera une Victoire. Mais moi je n'ai rien à fêter. Juste ta mort à me rappeler, mon amour, et ça n'a rien de réjouissant.

 **A thousand lights had made me colder**  
 _Mille lumières m'ont rendu plus froid_

Tu étais si courageux… Je me souviens encore du sourire glorieux que tu avais lorsque l'AD a été reformée. Le même que celui de Parvati. Le sourire des combattants. Je me souviens avoir pensé que c'est peut-être avec elle que tu aurais être.

 **And I don't think I can look at this the same**  
 _Et je ne pense pas que je puisse regarder de la même manière_

Je m'en veux tellement, Anthony, si tu savais… Pas pour avoir pensé ça mais pour ne pas t'avoir empêché de t'engager. Pour t'avoir suivi aveuglément, pour t'avoir encouragé. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque bien sûr, mais je t'entraînais vers la mort quand j'aurais dû te montrer la voie inverse.

 **But all the miles had separate**  
 _Mais tous ces kilomètres qui nous séparent_  
 **They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face**  
 _Ils ont disparu maintenant quand je rêve de ton visage_

J'aurais dû te dire que rien de tout ça comptait, que tout ce qui important, c'était toi, moi, et la vie qui s'offrait à nous. On aurait quitté l'Angleterre comme j'ai dû le faire après. Sans toi. On serait parti loin. Là où on peut être libres et heureux. On se serait mariés, on aurait fait des enfants et on aurait eu une vie stable, et heureuse. Une vie que, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, tu aurais probablement qualifié d'ennuyeuse.

 **I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind**  
 _Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes ma seule pensée_

Mais à l'époque, tu me disais que tu en rêvais aussi et j'y croyais. J'y croyais, Anthony, parce que c'était toi et moi et qu'on était beaux. Mais aujourd'hui je suis seule avec pour seule compagnie les verres d'alcool dans lesquels je me noie pour ne pas avoir à penser : « Tu es mort ».

 **I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**  
 _Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps_

Mais c'est la vérité, mon amour. Tu es mort. Parti. Disparu. Dépassé. Défunt. Peut-être pour certains es-tu déjà oublié… Et moi, je suis là. Seule. Abandonnée. Perdue. Vide. Peut-être même déjà morte. Mais jamais avec toi. Jamais plus avec toi.

 **I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams**  
 _Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves_

J'entends les gens qui crient autour de moi. Je sais qu'ils sont joyeux. Mais leurs cris ont un goût amer. Celui du meurtre. Parce que les seuls cris dont je me souvienne aujourd'hui, chaque nuit, chaque jour, ce sont ceux des morts et de ceux qui tombent autour d'eux. Mais parmi tous ces cris, mon ange, je cherche le tien et jamais je ne le trouve.

 **And tonight it's only you and me**  
 _Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi_

Et au fond, je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que tu n'as jamais crié. Tu n'as même pas su que tu mourrais. Il paraît que c'est mieux. Et dans le fond, je n'en sais rien. Moi, la parfaite Serdaigle, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Parce que j'étais là et que si tu n'as pas compris ce qui se passait, moi je l'ai vu. Et c'est la dernière image qui s'est marquée dans mon esprit. Cette lumière verte qui t'a frappé avec tant de puissance que tu en es tombé. Tu es d'abord tombé sur les genoux et je crois que j'ai cru que tu te relèverais. Mais tu es juste tombé plus bas, plus lentement. Comme pour être sûr que jamais je n'oublierai ce moment.

 **The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello**  
 _Les kilomètres continuent juste à rouler comme les gens ont l'une ou l'autre manière de dire bonjour_

Mais je ne l'oublierai jamais, Anthony, sois en sûr, mon amour. Il est gravé en moi aussi profondément que ta peau. Ce que j'ai oublié en revanche, c'est ce qui s'est passé après. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'a plus d'importance. Je me rappelle vaguement mon départ d'Angleterre. Mes parents et ma sœur se disputant pour savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour moi. Comme si un pays pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Te ramener.

 **I hear this life is over rated but I hope it gets better as we go**  
 _J'ai entendu dire que cette vie est surestimée mais j'espère qu'elle va mieux que nous allons_

La vérité, c'est que tu es partout. Et nulle part à la fois. J'ai arrêté de parler parce que la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire c'était : « Anthony, reviens » et je crois que les autres commençaient à en avoir marre. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne savent pas ce que tu m'avais dit « Je serai toujours, Padma. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Chaque fois que tu le voudras, je serai à tes côtés. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je serai là ». Ce soir-là, je savais que tes paroles n'étaient là que pour me rassurer. C'était ton moyen à toi, fichu Serdaigle, de dire « On ne mourra pas ». Alors où es-tu Anthony ? Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'appeler et tu n'es toujours pas là.

 **Everything I know, and anywhere**  
 _Tout ce que je sais, et n'importe où je vais_  
 **I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love**  
 _Ca devient fort mais ça ne voulait pas enlever mon amour_

Je ne voulais pas être là ce soir. En fait, je voulais être nulle part. J'aurais voulu que cette nuit n'ait jamais lieu. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qui s'est passé il y a un an qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Mais peu importe. Je ne voulais en tout cas pas être au milieu de gens qui font la fête. Etre au milieu de gens qui font comme si tu n'étais pas mort. Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Mais mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Parvati a insisté. « Il est temps » qu'ils ont dit. C'est facile pour eux. Ils n'ont pas perdu une partie d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. D'être à la fois morte et vivante.

 **And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**  
 _Et quand le dernier tombe, quand tout a été dit et fait_  
 **It get hard but it won't take away my love**  
 _Ca devient difficile mais ça n'enlèvera pas mon amour_

Mais toi, mon amour, je sais que tu sais. Tu sais toujours ce que je ressens. C'est ce qui se passe quand on partage un cœur. Alors, oui, peut-être que ce soir encore, je ne te retrouverai pas dans le Whisky Pur Feu. Mais je te promets, mon ange, que ce soir encore, je t'attendrai. Et que je te retrouverai. Je te retrouverai toujours.

* * *

 _Bon comme vous avez pu le constater, même lors de focalisation internet (ou POV) je n'écris jamais à la première personne tout simplement parce que je trouve qu'on tombe encore plus facilement dans l'OOC. Surtout quand on alterne les points de vue, c'est très difficile d'écrire de différentes manières pour différents personnages. Mais là, il s'agit de quelque chose de très intime et je voulais vraiment donner la sensation (j'espère avoir réussi) que Padma est enfermée dans son monde. Il y a comme une bulle autour d'elle et je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de retranscrire ça qu'en utilisant la première personne. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout !_


	9. PR PATIL, We Wanna, INNA & A Stan

_Bon, on se retrouve pour un chapitre un peu plus gai et plein de dialogues (ça change haha). Ces deux chapitres sont différents au niveau de l'écriture (le 7 clairement et celui-là peut-être aussi un peu) aussi parce que je les ai écrits en différé (et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour celui-là, surtout pour le choix de la chanson !). Comme je l'avais dit dans la présentation de la fiction, elle ne comptait au départ que 22 chapitres et pour qu'elle rentre dans l'idée de l'Avent, j'ai dû en ajouter deux et j'ai pensé faire revenir les jumelles pour une soirée. Du coup, ceux-ci sont tous frais ! Et c'est aussi pour ça que je les ai mis après Lavande, pour ne pas avoir à réécrire son chapitre que j'aimais bien haha._

 _J'ai dû couper la chanson parce qu'il n'y avait quasiment que des répétitions et que ça la rendait trop longue_.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : PARVATI PATIL, _We Wanna_ , Alexandra Stan & INNA**

 **We wanna dance till we can't no more**  
On veut danser jusqu'à ce qu'on en puisse plus  
 **We wanna love with the lights down low,**  
On veut de l'amour avec les lumières qui s'amenuisent  
 **From Argentina to Morocco**  
D'Argentine au Maroc  
 **We wanna dance,**  
On veut danser  
 **It's about to go!**  
Ça va déchirer!

« Padma ? chérie ? essaya Parvati en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de faire la fête mais essaie, s'il-te-plaît. Pour moi… Tu t'es enfermée sur toi-même assez longtemps. Ca me dériche de te voir comme ça, Pad'. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdue… »

Elle savait parfaitement que Padma ne répondrait pas. Ca faisait huit mois qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Leurs parents avaient abandonné mais pas elle. Elle continuait d'essayer. Et elle continuerait même si ça devait lui prendre une vie entière.

N'ayant pas été réparties dans la même maison à Poudlard, elles avaient dû s'éloigner un peu mais les liens que l'on a avec une jumelle ne s'éteignent jamais. C'est une partie de soi. Alors quand il a fallu retirer Padma de cet endroit de malheur, Parvati n'a pas hésité une seule seconde et a suivi sa sœur. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fait de bien à Padma. Elle avait continué à s'éteindre. Et à éteindre Parvati avec elle.

Parvati avait pourtant dit à ses parents que cette soirée était une mauvaise idée mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Ils étaient persuadés que ça « réveillerait » leur fille.

 **Down in the rough part of town**  
En bas dans la partie lugubre de la ville  
 **There's an epidemic going around**  
Il y a une épidémie qui se disperse  
 **I get the fever when I hear that song,**  
J'ai de la fièvre quand j'entends cette chanson  
 **I can't help it, I gotta move right now!**  
Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois bouger de suite !

Mais en vérité, ils les avaient envoyées dans un temple du bonheur qui ne ferait que du mal à Padma. Les gens dansaient, criaient, riaient au milieu des cotillons colorés. Le mot d'ordre de la soirée n'était pas « mémoire » mais plutôt « débauche ». Et si Parvati avait plutôt bien envie de s'y mêler, elle savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas de Padma.

Mais les Jumeaux et Lee Jordan venaient de faire leur apparition, c'était donc à leur tour de faire leur grande entrée. Parvati savait que de toute façon, Padma la suivrait sans rien dire, comme si elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps.

 **When I hit the drums start to play**  
Quand la batterie commence à jouer  
 **I let my body run away, eh eh** *  
Je laisse mon corps s'abandonner  
 **I wanna party like everyday, eh eh**  
Je veux faire la fête tous les jours  
 **If you're with me let me hear you say!**

Si t'es avec moi laisse moi te l'entendre dire !

« Parvati ? Padma ? Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » C'était Lavande qui leur avait sauté dessus en hurlant de sa voix stridente et cet accueil rassura Parvati. Après tout, Lavande aussi avait eu besoin d'elle après la guerre et elle avait choisi sa sœur. C'était probablement normal mais elle avait peur que sa meilleure amie la haïsse pour ça.

« - On s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'on revienne en Angleterre, répondit Parvati sur un ton joyeux.

Padma avait lâché sa main et était allée s'asseoir. Pavarti n'essaya pas de la retenir mais poussa un long triste soupire. C'était probablement fichu pour la soirée.

\- Comment va-t-elle.. ?

Padma pouvait les entendre mais Parvati savait qu'elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle était partie dans son monde.

\- Mal. J'aimerais dire que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, ou qu'au moins c'est pire aujourd'hui mais en vérité elle est comme ça depuis un an. Et depuis huit mois, elle a même arrêté de parler.

\- Totalement ?!

\- Totalement…

 **Hey !**  
 **'Bout to go! Hey!**  
Ça va déchirer!  
 **We wanna,**  
On veut  
 **Hey !**  
 **'Bout to go! Hey!**  
Tout déchirer

\- Ca ne lui a pas fait du bien de quitter l'Angleterre ? demanda Luna qui s'était approchée avec leur ancien groupe

\- Non… Je crois même que ça empirer les choses. Je pense qu'elle croit que c'était un moyen de la forcer à oublier Anthony rapidement. Mais on voulait juste qu'elle se reconstruise…

\- Ca finira par arriver, Parvati, essaya de la rassurer Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Quand je la vois comme ça, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle est déjà morte…

\- Dis pas des choses comme ça ! s'offusqua Lavande.

\- Mais Lav', regarde-la ! On a tous vécu des choses difficiles pendant la guerre. Certains plus que d'autres et elle n'a pas l'histoire la plus facile. Mais on s'en est tous sorti. Mais Padma…

 **We wanna dance till we can't no more**  
 **We wanna love with the lights down low,**  
 **From Argentina to Morocco**  
 **We wanna dance,**  
 **It's about to go!**

\- Pas Harry… murmura Hermione mais tout le monde l'entendit et tourna la tête vers le fond de la boîte où le dénommé semblait vouloir se noyer au fond de son verre.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Parvati qui ne voyait pas de touffe noire dans la direction de leurs regards…

\- Oh, ah oui, il est sous Polynectar, commença Hermione.

\- C'est l'alcolo de service au fond de la boîte, la coupa Ron.

\- Ronald ! Tu parles de ton meilleur ami, là !

\- Regarde-le Hermione ! Je ne vois pas mon meilleur ami, pour ma part. Je vois juste une loque. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui amener Padma, tiens. Peut-être que ce serait le bon combo, cette fois.

\- Très fin, Ronald.

Cette fois cette Lavande et la proximité entre les jeunes filles surprit Parvati mais elle devait d'abord s'assurer que sa sœur n'avait pas entendu de telles inepties.

Ouf, elle n'avait pas bougé.

 **We wanna dance till we can't no more**  
On veut danser jusqu'à ce qu'on en puisse plus  
 **We wanna love with the lights down low,**  
On veut de l'amour avec les lumières qui s'amenuisent  
 **From Argentina to Morocco**  
D'Argentine au Maroc  
 **We wanna dance,**  
On veut danser  
 **It's about to go!**  
Ça va déchirer

\- Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû venir, en fait…

\- Sottises, dit Luna avec un grand sourire. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons tous vécu des choses difficiles mais ce soir, on peut juste au bonheur d'être ensemble.

\- Luna a raison, continua Hannah. On va lui redonner le sourire à Padma !

\- Merci, les amis, c'est gentil… »

Parvati n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir aux larmes car les Jumeaux venaient d'annoncer la présence d'Harry Potter et vu la tête paniquée de ses camarades, ce n'était pas

prévu au programme.

* * *

 _A demain pour la suuuuite :D On retrouve une ambiance festive avec les élèves délaissés depuis quelques chapitres :p_


	10. MILLI BULLSTRODE, Evacuate, Cascada

_Bonsoooooir, on se retrouve pour le chapitre du 10/12 et je suis comme d'habitude en retard mais je pense que vous commencez à me connaître maintenant haha. En plus, vous commentez plus quand je suis en retard alors hein, on n'se plaint pas :p_

 _On retourne aujourd'hui auprès de nos chouchous de Serpentard (oui, j'ai décrété que ce serait nos chouchous à tous donc on ne discute pas), j'espère que ce petit changement d'horizon vous plaira. On avait eu un peu trop de rouge et or ces derniers temps et vert et argent sont d'aussi jolies couleurs pour Noel que les classiques couleurs de Gryffondor d'abord !_

 _Bref, je me tais, à tout de suite en bas :*_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : MILLICENT BULLSTRODE, _Evacuate the dance floor_ , Cascada**

Millicent Bullstrode avait toujours été invisible à Poudlard. Même au sein de sa propre maison. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie d'une bande comme Pansy, ou brillé par son intelligence discrète comme Théo, ou été élue reine de beauté comme Daphné. Pendant les premières années, elle n'avait même pas vraiment eu d'ami. Elle parlait de temps en temps à Théo ou à Daphné mais de loin. Tout avait changé quand Pansy avait quitté « la bande à Malfoy » en sixième année et les avait rapprochés. Aujourd'hui, les Six Serpents étaient inséparables mais les liens qui unissaient Daphné, Théo et Milli étaient presque indestructibles. Ils connaissaient tous leurs secrets et se soutenaient toujours. Aussi, les filles avaient-elles dû user de stratagèmes dignes de Salazar lui-même pour que Théo daigne participer à la sortie sans trop râler. Mais finalement, ils étaient tous présents.

 **Turn up the music  
** _Mettez la musique_

 **Let's get out on the f** **loor  
** _Sortons sur le plancher_

 **I like to move it  
** _Je le laisserai bouger_

 **Come and give me some more  
** _Venez et donnez-moi encore plus_

 **Watch me getting physical, out of control  
** _Regardez-moi_ _me donner physiquement, hors de contrôle  
_ **  
There's people watching me  
** _I_ _l y a les gens_ _qui me regardent  
_ **  
I never miss a beat  
** _Je ne manque jamais un_ _e bataille_

Théo s'était rapidement éclipsé dans son coin mais Pansy était restée avec Millicent et Daphné et le trio féminin s'était assis dans un confortable canapé face à la piste afin de pouvoir rire des gens comme leur maison le leur ordonnait –en réalité, Salazar aurait honte qu'elles s'adonnent à de telles bassesses mais les Serpentard étaient soi-disant les méchants de l'histoire alors autant en profiter.

Mais rapidement, attirées par la musique, elles s'étaient levées pour danser. Daphné et sa rayonnante beauté avait bien évidemment attiré les regards sur elles mais Millicent n'était pas jalouse du succès de son amie. Elle avait toujours été transparente et avait fini par s'en accommoder. D'ailleurs mis à part auprès des Serpentard, et principalement avec ses trois amis, Millicent n'existait toujours pas. Elle était « la grosse », « la moche » pour le peu de gens qui parlait d'elle. Mais ce soir, Millicent avait l'occasion de briller. Car, même si personne ne le savait, elle était une exceptionnelle danseuse.

 **Steal the night  
** _Vole_ _la nuit_

 **Kill the lights  
** _Tue_ _les lumières  
_ **  
Feel it under your skin  
** _Sens-_ _le sous votre peau  
_ **  
Time is right  
** _C'est le bon moment  
_ **  
Keep it tight  
** _Profites-en_

 **Cos it's pulling you in  
** _Car il passe vite_

 **Wrap it up  
** _Enveloppe_ _-le_

 **Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
** _Je ne peux pas arrêter car c'est comme une overdose_

Milli sentit vite que tous les regards s'étaient vite tournés vers elle. Et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas pour se moquer. Millicent avait appris à danser après le Bal de Noël, en quatrième année. Elle se souvenait encore à quel point ce soir-là avait été terrible pour elle. A l'époque, elle n'était pas encore amie avec Daphné et Théo mais elle leur parlait déjà suffisamment pour passer une soirée avec eux. Mais Daphné avait été invitée par un Serpentard de Septième année et Théo s'était arrangé pour être malade. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Millicent avait espéré être invitée par quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Elle s'y était alors rendue seule et avait regardé les autres s'amuser depuis sa chaise. Elle avait fini par avoir trop envie de danser pour rester assise mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que tout le monde avait ri d'elle parce qu'elle « ressemblait à un éléphant ». Elle était rentrée chez elle en larmes et ses parents l'avaient inscrite à des stages de danse durant l'été. Libérée du regard de ses camarades, Millicent s'était découvert un véritable don.

 **Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
** _E_ _vacuez la piste de danse_

 **Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
** _Je_ _suis infecté_ _e_ _par le_ _son_

 **Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
** _Arrête_ _, ce rythme me tue_

 **Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground  
** _Hé Monsieur DJ laisse la musique m'emmener à terre_

 **Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
** _Evacuez_ _la piste de danse_

 **Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
** _Je_ _suis infecté_ _e_ _par le bruit_

 **Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
** _Arrête_ _, ce rythme me tue_ **  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**

 _Hey DJ viens bruler cet endroit, droit sur le sol_

« Milli ! Tu nous avais caché tes talents de danseuse ! s'exclama Pansy sous l'œil admiratif de Daphné.

\- Je, euh… J'ai pris des cours… Mais merci, lui répondit timidement Millicent avec un sourire.

\- Ok, Milli, c'est toi qui guides ! Et nous on te suit ! proposa Daphné.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Chaque mouvement que Milli faisait, les filles le reproduisaient et pas avec autant d'habileté. Pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, Millicent se sentait vraiment la star de la soirée. Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement vrai. Il devait y avoir de meilleurs danseurs dans la salle mais face à ses camarades, elle était la plus douée. Il y avait enfin une chose dans laquelle elle était meilleure qu'eux. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait rentrer en compétition avec ses amis bien sûr, mais il était tout de même agréable de se sentir talentueux en quelque chose. Et puis, elle restait une Serpentard alors peut-être que dans le fond, la compétition, même avec ses amis, ça avait du bon.

 **My body's aching  
** _Mon corps fait mal_

 **System overload  
** _Surcharge du système_

 **Temperature's rising  
** _La température monte_

 **I'm about to explode  
** _Près de l'explosion_

 **Watch me I'm intoxicated  
** _Regarde-moi, je suis intoxiquée_

 **Taking the show  
** _Fais le show_

 **It's got me hypnotized  
** _C'est en train de m'hypnotiser_

 **Everybody step aside  
** _Chacun marche de_ _son_ _côté_

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir au milieu d'une foule ce qu'elle ressentait en cours quand elle était seule avec son prof. Elle était complètement hypnotisée par la musique. Les regards posés sur elle ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Elle était envahie par le son et les pas se formaient d'eux-mêmes dans son corps. Probablement, les gens croyaient qu'elle avait bu pour être aussi libérée mais son sang était vierge de toute trace d'alcool. Il n'y avait que son amour de la danse. Elle ne connaissait quasiment aucune des chansons qui passait mais pourtant elle se déhanchait dessus si facilement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle les connaissait toutes par cœur. En dansant, Millicent oublia qu'elle était encore élève, que si elle était là ce soir, c'était pour fêter la Victoire d'une guerre à laquelle elle n'avait jamais participé, qu'elle était celle qu'on appelait « la laide » elle oublia tout, jusqu'à son nom. Et elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de danser.

 **Steal the night  
** _Vole_ _la nuit_

 **Kill the lights  
** _Tue_ _les lumières_

 **Feel it under your skin  
** _Sens-_ _le sous votre peau_

 **Time is right  
** _C'est le bon moment_

 **Keep it tight  
** _Profites-en_

 **Cos it's pulling you in  
** _Car il passe vite_

 **Wrap it up  
** _Enveloppe_ _-le_

 **Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
** _Je ne peux pas arrêter car c'est comme une overdose_

\- On va s'asseoir ? Je fatigue… demanda Pansy.

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit Daphné comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. Milli ?

\- Non, allez-y, je vais rester encore moi.

Millicent n'avait effectivement aucune envie de s'arrêter de danser. C'était comme une drogue dont elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de dose avant longtemps. Il fallait en profiter le plus possible. Alors Milli dansait encore et encore et elle continuerait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle se fichait complètement d'être seule tout ce qui comptait c'était de rester sur la piste et de ne pas s'arrêter. Parfois, elle voyait vaguement les gens qui l'approchaient pour danser avec elle mais elle était trop absorbée par la musique pour y faire réellement attention. C'était son moment, son moment à elle et personne ne le gâcherait.

 **Come on and evacuate  
** _Viens et évacue_

 **Feel the club is heating up  
** _Sens l'ambiance se réchauffer_

 **Move on and accelerate  
** _Bouge et accélère_

 **Push it to the top  
** _Pousse jusqu'au top_

 **Come on and evacuate  
** _Viens et évacue_

 **Feel the club is heating up**

 _Sens l'ambiance se réchauffer_ **  
Move on and accelerate  
** _Bouge et accélère_

 **You don't have to be afraid  
** _Tu ne dois pas avoir peur_

Au bout d'un temps qui ne lui parut pas spécialement long mais qui devait l'être, Pansy et Daphné la rejoignirent à nouveau. De loin, elle les avait observées et avait vu qu'elles riaient beaucoup. Elles avaient l'air de passer une bonne soirée et Millicent espérait que ça continuerait à être le cas. Ensemble, elles reprirent leur rythme de folie et se laissèrent guider par la musique. Avec elles, Milli était contente de danser. Là, sur la piste, entraînée par la musique, c'était comme si elles étaient deux parties d'elle-même, les sœurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eues. « C'est ça, le bonheur », se disait Millicent quand elle vit Pansy écarquiller en grand les yeux et attraper Théo –tiens, où était-il et où allait-il ?- par le col de sa chemise.

« Quoi ? hurla-t-il presque, la main sur le cœur. Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

 **Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
** _Maintenant devine qui est de retour avec une toute nouvelle chanson_  
 **  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
** _Qui fait devenir fou tous_ _ceux qui sont dans le club_  
 **  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
** _Donc tout ceux qui sont au fond se_ _décollent du mur_

 **And just shake that thang  
** _Et secouent_ _leur_ _corps_

 **Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
** _Devenez fous  
_ _  
_ **Let me see you work that thing  
** _Montrez moi que vous bougez votre corps_

\- Théo ! Il fout quoi Draco ? hurla-t-elle, perçant les tympans de Milli.

Théo ne comprenait apparemment pas la question mais il n'était pas le seul, Millicent non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pansy était soudainement prise de l'envie de savoir ce que faisait Draco et pourquoi elle pensait que Théo serait au courant. Mais le mystère s'éclaircit quand Daphné, qui avait visiblement vu la même chose que Pansy fit un signe de tête vers Draco qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers Potter.

\- Dray ! Dray, viens ici ! s'égosillait inutilement Pansy. Non, mais dites moi que c'est une blague !

\- Il s'était enfin calmé bon sang… soupira à son tour Daphné.

\- Justement. Il était trop calme. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

C'état Théo qui avait parlé et Millicent était plutôt d'accord avec lui.

\- Mais il fait chier. Cette pseudo-entente avec les demi-dieux c'était plutôt reposant. A un mois de la fin, franchement, il ne pouvait pas se retenir.. ? Daphné avait l'air plus blasé qu'étonné ou énervé.

\- Je n'crois pas que ce soit ce que vous croyez, lâcha finalement Théo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda alors Millicent qui obtint un simple haussement d'épaules en réponse. T'en as trop dit, Théo. Continue.

\- Trop ou pas assez. Maintenant t'es obligé de parler ! renchérit Pansy.

\- Sérieusement, vous n'avez jamais trouvé bizarre l'obsession qu'il a avec Potter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Daphné.

Après un soupire d'agacement, Théo répondit :

\- Juste que le fait que deux types qui se haïssent et qui ont l'occasion, en pleine guerre, de tuer l'autre ou en tout cas de la laisser mourir, et qui choisissent, à la place, envers et contre tout, de lui sauver la vie, c'est étrange.

\- C'est vrai mais… Draco est un type étrange.

Milli savait très bien où Théo voulait en venir et elle était d'accord mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit très correct qu'ils aient cette conversation.

\- Pas tant que ça justement, poursuivit Théo qui lui semblait avoir très envie qu'ils l'aient, cette conversation. Il est réfléchi et posé. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de Potter, il devient impulsif, déchaîné.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, Théo, et je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Et puis de toute façon, ça se saurait si Draco était gay, répliqua un peu trop rapidement Daphné et Théo ne rata pas l'occasion.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si certaines personnes n'étaient pas extrêmement douées pour cacher leur orientation sexuelle, lui répondit-il avec une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Millicent lui lança alors un regard plein de reproches. C'était le genre de secrets qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec Pansy, qu'ils gardaient pour tous les trois. Mais visiblement, Pansy était trop occupée par le cas de Draco pour y réfléchir.

\- Attendez… Théo, tu penses que Draco est amoureux de Saint Potty ? Tu as bu combien de verres ?!

\- Pansy, tu vas te voiler la face combien de temps ?

Cette fois, c'était Milli qui avait parlé avant Théo. Elle lança un regard triste à Daphné qui sourit plus ou moins tristement aussi. Il était plus que temps que Pansy oublie Draco. Comme Théo, elle était persuadée des sentiments de Draco envers l'Elu mais même s'ils se trompaient, Draco n'aimerait jamais Pansy et ça c'était une évidence pour tout le monde mis à part Pansy elle-même. Même si depuis une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Blaise quelques semaines auparavant tôt, Millicent commençait à penser que Pansy le savait elle-même parfaitement et qu'elle s'amusait simplement à faire croire qu'elle serait la future Mrs Malfoy pour une quelconque raison. Mais leur conversation –et diverses pensées- fut interrompue par Harry venait de se lever et s'apprêtait à frapper Draco ce qui eut le désagréable effet de rameuter leurs deux groupes autour d'eux comme si finalement, même un an après, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

 _Voilààà !_

 _C'est fini pour ce chapitre et on se rapproche du milieu de la fiction ! Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve les héros et il sera un petit peu spécial, vous verrez :D A demain (ou tout à l'heure si vous lisez ce chapitre avant le dodo)_


	11. H GRANGER ET RWEASLEY, You're the One

_Bonsoiiirr ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce soir, c'est un chapitre un peu différent puisqu'il est centré non pas sur un mais sur deux personnages ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous retrouve en bas._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : HERMIONE GRANGER ET RON WEASLEY, _You're the one that I want,_ Grease**

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pendant la Bataille finale, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Le problème, c'était le « moins ». Comme si sept années passées à se chercher n'avaient pas suffi. Ou alors, elles les avaient au contraire trop marqués. Toujours est-il qu'ils jouaient toujours au chat et à la souris. Mais ça faisait un an désormais et il serait peut-être temps de devenir sérieux.

 _ **1er mai 1998, 18h, dans le dortoir des garçons de Huitième année, Gryffondor**_

 **(John)**  
 **I got chills**  
 _J'ai eu des frissons_  
 **They're multiplyin'**  
 _Qui se sont multipliés_  
 **And I'm losin' control**  
 _Et je suis en train de perdre le contrôle_  
 **Cause the power you're supplyin'**  
 _Parce que le pouvoir dont tu m'alimentes_  
 **It's electrifyin'**  
 _Il est électrifiant !_

\- Non mais sérieusement, Ron, vous attendez quoi avec Hermione ? Qu'une deuxième guerre éclate ?

\- T'es con, Dean, répondit Ron en riant. Non, en vrai, j'en sais rien. C'est juste que… je sais pas, c'est bizarre. On a toujours été amis et… bah t'as pas tort, on s'est embrassés parce que voilà, quoi, on croyait qu'on allait mourir et du coup… fin on n'a pas réfléchi. Ca s'est fait comme ça. Mais là, on sait pas trop comment agir l'un envers l'autre.

\- Mis à part quand vous couchez ensemble, se moqua Seamus.

\- Ouais… marmonna Ron.

\- Et c'est comment ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah… Tu sais. De coucher avec une fille.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Neville ?

\- Hey ! Me mêlez pas à ça ! s'offusqua Neville qui s'était habillé en costard –pourquoi d'ailleurs ?- et se regardait –s'admirait même d'après Ron- dans l'unique miroir de leur chambre.

Les garçons rirent et continuèrent à se préparer. Ron lança un regard triste à Harry. Il s'était assis par terre et regardait par la fenêtre depuis son retour du bureau de McGonagall et ne disait plus un mot. Ron ne supportait plus de le voir dépérir comme ça et de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Harry, mon pote, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il bêtement –il s'en voulut immédiatement- en posant une main sur l'épaule du Survivant.

\- Les gars ont raison, tu sais. Ca fait un an, Ron, il serait peut-être temps que vous vous décidiez, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Il n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. C'était ceux qu'Harry leur servait le plus. Ceux qui servaient à dire : « J'ai pas envie d'en parler alors changeons de sujet, d'accord ? » et ces sourires, Ron les détestait. Mais comme toujours, il ne dit rien, et répondit à la place :

\- Oui, mec, je sais. Ce soir, je me bouge !

Après tout, peut-être qu'effectivement, cette sortie serait l'occasion de faire du 2 mai non pas l'anniversaire de la Victoire, mais leur anniversaire à eux, à Hermione et lui.

 _ **Dans le dortoir des filles**_

 **(Olivia)**

 **You better shape up**  
 _Tu ferais mieux de retrouver la forme_  
 **Cause I need a man**  
 _Parce j'ai besoin d'un homme_  
 **And my heart is set on you**  
 _Et que mon coeur t'a choisi_  
 **You better shape up**  
 _Tu ferais mieux de retrouver la forme  
_ **You better understand**  
 _Et de comprendre que_  
 **To my heart I must be true**  
 _A mon cœur, je dois être fidèle_

\- Bon aloooors ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce soir ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione à Lavande.

\- Bah ? Avec Ron-Ron.

Hermione avait réellement détesté ce surnom quand Lavande l'utilisait pour montrer que Ron était à elle mais aujourd'hui, il la faisait rire. C'était tellement ridicule. Et Lavande ne l'utilisait que pour l'amuser. Un peu comme un nom de code même si tout le monde savait de qui elles parlaient.

\- Eh bien, on va en boîte avec vous, pourquoi ?

\- QUOIIII ? Mais vous n'allez pas en profiter pour vous éclipser et faire un truc soooo romantiiiic juste tous les deux ?

\- Lav'…. Tu sais très bien que non. Dès qu'il s'agit de faire un truc tous les deux, Ron fuit. Il se réfugie derrière Harry dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

\- Il a juste peur…

\- Mais peur de quoi ? Je me doute bien qu'il a peur mais ça m'énerve parce que je ne comprends pas de quoi.

\- Vous avez été amis longtemps. Il se dit peut-être que ça changerait trop de choses entre vous…

\- Quand les choses en question sont le sexe, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, rouspéta Hermione.

Cela fit rire Lavande aux éclats et Hermione rit à son tour.

\- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais profiter de cette soirée pour faire avancer les choses.

\- Je veux bien mais comment ?

\- Il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour toi au Bal, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il a réalisé que tu étais une fille et pas juste un pote ? demanda Lavande en riant.

Hermione était toujours gênée de parler des sentiments de Ron à son égard à Lavande. Elle savait que son amie était au courant que Ron l'avait aimée depuis longtemps et elle savait aussi que Lavande ne l'aimait plus mais bon…

\- Oui… Je crois… Et il a été jaloux de Victor apparemment…

\- Bon eh bien il te suffit de lui montrer que d'autres peuvent encore s'intéresser à toi et que s'il ne se bouge pas, tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Oui, je pense que t'as raison. Le rendre jaloux est probablement la meilleure solution !

* * *

 _ **Pendant la soirée**_

 **Nothing left**  
 _Rien à faire_  
 **Nothing left for me to do**  
 _Il ne me reste plus rien à faire_

Hermione était magnifique. Les robes de soirée lui allaient vraiment à ravir. Celle qu'elle avait choisie pour l'occasion était vert d'eau avec un bustier recouvert de manches en dentelles. La forme de la robe était étudiée pour se soulever légèrement quand elle tournait. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux et on voyait briller autour de son cou un pendentif en forme de goutte que Ron lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Ron, lui, était vêtu plus sobrement. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche et Hermione avait mis dans la poche de sa veste en souriant une rose dont elle avait magiquement modifié la couleur pour qu'elle soit assortie à sa robe.

 **You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)**  
 _Tu es la personne que je veux  
_ **Ooh ooh ooh, honey**  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, chéri_  
 **The one that I want (you are the one I want)**  
 _Tu es la personne que je veux  
_ **Ooh ooh ooh, honey**  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, chéri_  
 **The one that I want (you are the one I want)**  
 _Tu es la personne que je veux  
_ **Ooh ooh ooh, honey**  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, chéri_  
 **The one I need (the one I need)**  
 _La seule dont j'ai besoin_  
 **Oh yes indeed (yes indeed)**  
 _Oh oui en effet_

Poussé par Neville et Hannah, Ron invita Hermione à danser. Celle-ci était particulièrement heureuse. C'était le genre de choses qu'un couple pouvait faire. Danser ensemble. Et ensemble, ils étaient beaux. Comme un fait exprès, lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la piste, la chanson « You're the one that I want » de Grease passa. Hermione découvrira plus tard que ce n'était effectivement pas un hasard et que c'était les Jumeaux qui avaient fait ce choix pour les motiver à se bouger –décidément, tout le monde s'y mettait ! Hermione était d'ailleurs étonnée que des Sorciers connaissent ce tube moldu mais elle, elle aimait beaucoup cette chanson et trouvait qu'elle leur correspondait bien.

 **(Olivia)**  
 **If you're filled with affection**  
 _Si tu es rempli d'affection_  
 **'n you're too shy to convey**  
 _Es-tu trop timide pour me le communiquer ?_  
 **Meditate my direction**  
 _Mets-toi à ma place_  
 **Feel your way**  
 _Laisse-toi guider  
_

Inspirée par les paroles, Hermione osa demander à Ron :

\- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on est pour toi ?

\- Que… quoi… que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais. Est-ce que tu considères qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Euh… Je… Euh… Oui, je suppose.

 **(John)**  
 **I better shape up**  
 _Je m'améliore_  
 **Cause you need a man**  
 _Parce que tu as besoin d'un homme  
_

Ron était intimidé. Ça faisait partie des choses qui le bloquaient. Il avait toujours été intimidé face à Hermione mais encore plus depuis un an. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle pouvait lui trouver.

\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

 **(Olivia)**  
 **I need a man**  
 _J'ai besoin d'un homme_  
 **Who can keep me satisfied**  
 _Qui puisse me satisfaire encore et encore_

\- J'en pense que j'en ai marre qu'on fasse comme si on était de simples amis. On sait qu'on est plus que ça.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais que voudrais-tu que l'on fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… _  
_  
**(John)**  
 **I better shape up**  
 _Je m'améliore_  
 **If I'm gonna prove**  
 _Et je vais te le prouver  
_

Ron sourit. Hermione n'avait pas l'air plus d'elle que lui. Il l'embrassa. Comme ça, devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais cette fois, ça avait un sens différent. Ca faisait un an depuis leur premier baiser.

 **(Olivia)**  
 **You better prove**  
 _Il te faudra me prouver_  
 **That my faith is justified**  
 _Que ma foi est justifié_

Ron l'avait embrassée. Comme ça, devant tout le monde. C'était déjà arrivé. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était leur anniversaire. C'était devenu leur anniversaire.

 **(John)**  
 **Are you sure ?**  
 _En es-tu sûre ?_

lls se mirent à rire. En un regard, ils avaient compris. Les choses venaient de changer. Ron la fit à nouveau danser.

 **(Olivia) & (John)**  
 **Yes I'm sure down deep inside**  
 _Oui je le sais du plus profond de mon âme_

Ils étaient heureux.

 **You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)**  
 _Tu es la personne que je veux  
_ **Ooh ooh ooh, honey**  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, chéri_  
 **The one that I want (you are the one I want)**  
 _Tu es la personne que je veux  
_ **Ooh ooh ooh, honey**  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, chéri_  
 **The one that I want (you are the one I want)**  
 _Tu es la personne que je veux  
_ **Ooh ooh ooh, honey**  
 _Ooh ooh ooh, chéri_  
 **The one I need (the one I need)**  
 _La seule dont j'ai besoin_  
 **Oh yes indeed (yes indeed)**  
 _Oh oui en effet_

« Parvati ? Padma ? Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Le hurlement de Lavande à la fin de la chanson les ramena sur Terre. Ils tournèrent la tête et s'aperçurent qu'en effet, les Jumelles étaient là.

\- On s'est dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'on revienne en Angleterre, répondit Parvati sur un ton joyeux.

Ils s'approchèrent. Hermione vit Padma lâcher la main de sa sœur pour aller s'asseoir comme si elle ne les avait pas vus –et c'était peut-être le cas. Avoir avoir serré Parvati dans ses bras, elle lui demanda :

\- Comment va-t-elle.. ?

\- Mal. J'aimerais dire que ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, ou qu'au moins c'est pire aujourd'hui mais en vérité elle est comme ça depuis un an. Et depuis huit mois, elle a même arrêté de parler.

\- Totalement ?! s'étonna Lavande

\- Totalement…

\- Ca ne lui a pas fait du bien de quitter l'Angleterre ? demanda Luna qui s'était approchée aussi.

\- Non… Je crois même que ça empirer les choses. Je pense qu'elle croit que c'était un moyen de la forcer à oublier Anthony rapidement. Mais on voulait juste qu'elle se reconstruise…

\- Ca finira par arriver, Parvati, essaya de la rassurer Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Quand je la vois comme ça, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle est déjà morte…

\- Dis pas des choses comme ça ! s'offusqua Lavande.

\- Mais Lav', regarde-la ! On a tous vécu des choses difficiles pendant la guerre. Certains plus que d'autres et elle n'a pas l'histoire la plus facile. Mais on s'en est tous sorti. Mais Padma…

Presque tout le groupe était là désormais. Hermione avait repéré que Dean et Seamus n'étaient pas revenus des toilettes depuis un moment mais elle doutait que ce soit pour une mauvaise raison. En revanche, il manquait Anthony bien sûr, mais aussi Colin. Tout le monde s'en était sorti, oui. Ou presque…

\- Pas Harry… murmura Hermione sombrement en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde l'imita et pu voir Harry qui semblait vouloir se noyer au fond de son verre. Enfin, presque tout le monde.

\- Où est-il ? demanda Parvati.  
\- Oh, ah oui, il est sous Polynectar, commença Hermione.

\- C'est l'alcolo de service au fond de la boîte, la coupa Ron.

\- Ronald ! Tu parles de ton meilleur ami, là !

\- Regarde-le Hermione ! Je ne vois pas mon meilleur ami, pour ma part. Je vois juste une loque. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui amener Padma, tiens. Peut-être que ce serait le bon combo, cette fois.

\- Très fin, Ronald.

C'était Lavande qui avait répondu mais Hermione n'aurait pas mieux dit. Même si elle savait au fond d'elle que Ron avait raison… Mais elle était tellement désespérée… Elle aurait voulu savoir quoi faire pour aider Harry mais en vérité, elle était perdue. C'était son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider… Elle n'entendit pas vraiment le reste de la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais elle en sortit très vite lorsque Ron et Lavande la tirèrent vers Harry qui venait d'être rejoint par Malfoy et qui s'était levé pour se jeter sur le Serpentard.

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent jamais le temps de les atteindre pour les séparer car les Jumeaux et Lee Jordan annoncèrent qu'Harry Potter était dans la boîte.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré ce changement et le "double-POV" ! Un peu plus léger que les derniers il me semble en tout cas haha_

 _Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la publication des cinq prochains chapitres risque d'être aléatoire... C'est ma semaine de partiels donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de passer par ici mais ne vous en faites pas, comme toujours, si je suis en retard, j'en publierai plusieurs d'un coup ! Et à partir de vendredi, je pourrai enfin les publier à des heures décentes puisque ce sera... LES VACANCES ! Et oui, ENFIN ! J'ai hâte héhé_


	12. F&GW, LJ, We are golden,Mika

_Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée pour avoir pris encore du retard. Des petits soucis personnels m'ont empêchée de venir sur l'ordi. Mais voilà, le rattrapage de retard est enclenché._

 _Bienvenue à ceux qui arrivent grâce à la publication sur la page Fb "Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter". J'adore cette page donc je suis contente que ma fiction y soit répertoriée :D_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : LES JUMEAUX WEASLEY + LEE JORDAN** , _We are Golden_ , Mika

 ** _Juillet 1998 :_**

« Lee ! s'écria Fred en voyant rentrer son ami dans la boutique. Ca fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, mon pote ?  
\- Fred… Ca fait à peine deux mois.

\- Ah ouais, seulement ? Faut croire que la guerre change la perception du temps ! Puis t'es parti à l'autre bout du monde aussi !

\- Je suis juste parti deux semaines aux Etats-Unis, rit Lee. Mais tu fais bien de parler de ça, c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici, répondit-il avec un grand sourire en rendant à un dossier sa taille normale c'est-à-dire énorme. »

* * *

 **Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**  
 _Des rêves d'adolescents dans un cirque d'adolescents_  
 **Running around like a clown on purpose**  
 _Tournant en rond comme un clown ayant un but._  
 **Who gives a damn about the family you come from ?**  
 _Qui se préoccupe de savoir de quelle famille tu viens ?_

 **No giving up when you're young and you want some**  
 _On n'abandonne pas quand on est jeune et qu'on en veut_

A peine un mois après cette entrevue, Magical Nights ouvrait ses portes dans le sous-sol de la boutique de Weasley. La boîte n'était pas toujours ouverte et tout le monde ne connaissait pas son existence. Pourtant, pendant les soirées, la salle ne désemplissait pas. C'était leur fierté, leur bébé, la consécration d'années passées à rire à Poudlard. Pour les trois amis, c'était en effet le lieu idéal, le lieu parfait pour faire la fête.

 **Running around again**  
 _Tourner encore en round,_  
 **Running from running**  
 _Fuir pour fuir_

C'est George qui avait eu l'idée d'ouvrir pour l'anniversaire de la Victoire. Il s'était réveillé un matin après son habituel cauchemar -il ne parvenait pas à faire dériver la trajectoire du sortilège de mort lancé par Rockwood et Fred tombait, mort- et il s'était dit que le meilleur moyen de faire passer cette horrible soirée, c'était d'en faire une soirée démente.

 **Waking up**  
 _Se réveiller_  
 **In the midday sun**  
 _En plein après-midi_  
 **What's to live for**  
 _Pourquoi vivre ?_  
 **You could see what I've done**  
 _Tu peux voir mes erreurs_

Fred et Lee avaient bien sûr tout de suite accepté. Il ne restait plus, ensuite, qu'à trouver les invités. Les clients habituels avaient été contactés et c'est ainsi que Seamus Finnigan avait été au courant de cette soirée.

* * *

 **In the light of day**  
 _Dans la lumière du jour_  
 **I was hiding**  
 _Je me cachais_  
 **From the things that you'd say**  
 _De toutes ces choses que tu as dites_

 _1er Mai 1999, 19h_

« McGonagall m'a dit qu'Harry serait sous Polynectar ce soir. Apparemment, ils avaient gardé des cheveux du moldu dont il avait pris l'apparence au mariage. Il sera donc à nouveau Barny Weasley, ce soir.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? demanda Lee, étonné.

Fred haussa les épaules.

\- Sais pas. D'après McGo, il n'avait déjà aucune envie de venir. Il est complètement déprimé et n'a pas envie de faire la fête.

\- C'est débile, répliqua George. Faire la fête, c'est ce qui pourra lui faire le plus de bien.

Fred eu un sourire diabolique.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demandèrent en cœur son frère et leur ami.

Fred chuchota alors son idée aux garçons et tous trois s'esclaffèrent.

 **We are not what you think we are**  
 _Nous ne sommes pas ce que vous pensez que nous sommes_  
 **We are golden, we are golden**  
 _Nous sommes d'or, nous sommes d'or_

 _23h50_

« Freddie, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Ron et Hermione vont nous tuer…

\- T'étais d'accord, Georgie. Faut le pousser à se décoincer. Puis il n'avait qu'à pas prendre les gens pour des idiots avec son Polynectar. Comme si un inconnu dans le groupe des héros allait passer inaperçu…

\- Non, mais bon… C'est son choix, après tout. Tu connais Harry, la célébrité, ça n'a jamais été son truc. La chanson, encore, mais Harry…

\- Je suis d'accord avec George, Fred. Je pense qu'on devrait renoncer…

\- Hors de question. »

 **Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**  
 _Des rêves d'adolescents dans un cirque d'adolescents_  
 **Running around like a clown on purpose**  
 _Tournant en rond comme un clown ayant un but._  
 **Who gives a damn about the family you come from ?**  
 _Qui se préoccupe de savoir de quelle famille tu viens ?_

 **No giving up when you're young and you want some**  
 _On n'abandonne pas quand on est jeune et qu'on en veut_

 _2 mai 1999, minuit pile_

« Bonsoooooir, Magical Nights ! Vous êtes avec nous ? * _ **Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaais !***_ Ouais ? Bah ça tombe bien parce qu'on a une super surprise pour vous ce soir ! * _ **Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaais !***_ Le groupe K-Face Rules est avec nous pour nous interprété son hommage à notre si regretté Lord Noir. * _ **Oooooooooh…***_ Oui, oui, je sais. C'est deuil national aujourd'hui. On a voulu marquer le coup ! Et vous savez quoi, ce n'est pas tout ! * _ **Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaais !***_ Oui, oui, vous pouvez hurler car Harry Potter est parmi nous ce soir ! * _ **Quuuuuuuuuuooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ?!***_ Oui, mesdames et messieurs, sorciers, sorcières, vous avez bien entendu ! L'Elu est avec nous ! Un triomphe d'applaudissements pour le Sauveur s'il-vous-plaît ! * _ **Oh ouuuuuuuuuui ! Houuuuuuuuuura ! HA-RRY ! HA-RRY ! HA-RRY !***_ »

 **I was a boy**  
 _J'étais juste un enfant  
_ **At an open door**  
 _Face à une porte ouverte_  
 **Why you staring**  
 _Pourquoi me regardez-vous ?  
_ **Do you still think that you know**  
 _Pensez-vous toujours que vous savez ?_

Les propriétaires de la boîte envoyèrent alors les projecteurs sur Harry Potter –et c'était visiblement le bon moment car celui-ci s'apprêtait à frapper Draco Malfoy. « Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose en soi mais bon, pas dans la boîte quoi… » expliqua George.

 **Looking for treasure**  
 _Cherchant un trésor_  
 **In the things that you threw**  
 _Dans ce que vous jetiez  
_ **Like a magpie**  
 _Telle une pie_  
 **I live for glitter, not you**  
 _Je vis pour ce qui brille, pas vous_

Harry n'était plus sous les traits de Barny et c'était tout à fait prévu. En effet, Fred, George et Lee –enfin, surtout Fred- s'étaient arrangés pour qu'à partir de 22h30, chaque verre que le Sauveur boit soit changé dès qu'il y aurait versé la potion. Un jeu d'enfants pour les elfes. Peu à peu, les effets du Polynectar allaient à s'évaporer et pour leur fracassante entrée à minuit, Harry serait redevenu lui-même. Ça n'avait pas raté.

 **Now I'm sitting alone**  
 _Aujourd'hui, je suis assis seul_  
 **And I'm looking for help**  
 _Et je cherche de l'aide_  
 **Left here on my own**  
 _Abandonné ici tout seul_  
 **I'm gonna hurt myself**  
 _Je vais me faire du mal_  
 **Maybe losing my mind**  
 _Peut-être perdre la tête_

Ce qui n'avait pas raté non plus, c'était la tête de déterré d'Harry. Lee dut ordonner à des elfes d'aller le chercher avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

 **Running around again**  
 _Tourner encore en round,_  
 **Running from running**  
 _Fuir pour fuir_

 **We are not what you think we are**  
 _Nous ne sommes pas ce que vous pensez que nous sommes_  
 **We are golden, we are golden**  
 _Nous sommes d'or, nous sommes d'or_

Et alors qu'Harry arrivait, tel un condamné à mort, vers la piste de danse, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts faisaient leur entrée dans la boîte.


	13. HARRY POTTER, Chandelier, Sia

_Et voilà le second chapitre de cette cession de rattrapage haha._

 _Beaucoup l'attendaient donc j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : HARRY POTTER** , _Chandelier_ , Sia

 _ **1er mai 1998, fin de matinée**_

« Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à fêter… ça.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry. Il n'y aura pas de traitement de faveur.

\- J'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas qu'on soit là ce soir. Alors envoyez-moi voir Teddy ! C'est la seule personne que j'ai envie de voir, de toute façon. Et il a perdu ses parents il y a un an. Ça lui fera du bien aussi, tenta de plaider Harry.

\- Harry, je ne crois pas qu'un enfant d'un an à peine puisse comprendre ce genre de choses.

\- Mais moi je n'ai plus un an !

\- Harry, je suis désolée, ma décision est prise, vous irez avec vos camarades.

\- C'est tellement injuste…

Harry s'écroula de tristesse sur l'un des canapés. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu de gens qui seraient heureux. Lui, ne l'était pas. Il n'avait envie de rien. Voir son filleul était la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire du bien mais il n'avait pas osé le demander à la Directrice avant. Et maintenant c'était fichu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange le plus, Harry ?

\- … Ces gens, qui y seront. Quand ils vont me voir, ils vont voir leur Sauveur. Je ne veux plus être le Sauveur ! Je n'ai rien sauvé du tout ! _–Et Harry remercia intérieurement son Professeur de ne pas chercher à le contredire-_ J'ai juste laissé des gens mourir à ma place… Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Et encore moins de participer à une fête pour fêter cette… victoire _–et il avait craché le dernier mot._

\- Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à manquer la sortie… Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir ce désir et ce serait injuste.

\- J'aurais pensé qu'être L'Elu accordait un traitement de faveur, marmonna Harry mais l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mais je peux vous proposer un marché. Vous allez à la fête et en échange, je vous accorde le droit de vous cacher des autres.

\- Je vous écoute, l'incita à continuer Harry, intrigué.

\- Avec l'Ordre, nous avions conservé du Polynectar du chaudron que vous aviez utilisé au mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour au cas où vous auriez besoin de fuir. J'ai quelques fioles ici.

Harry essaya un sourire rayonnant et même s'il n'y parvint pas tout à fait, l'intention était là.

* * *

 **Party girls don't get hurt**  
 _Celles qui font la fête ne se font pas mal_  
 **Can't feel anything, when will I learn**  
 _Je ne ressens rien, quand apprendrai-je ?_  
 **I push it down, push it down**  
 _J'étouffe tout ça, je l'étouffe_

 _ **Grande salle, 12h30**_

« - Alors, Harry, que t'a-t-elle dit ? le pressa Hermione.

\- C'est non, répondit-il simplement sombrement. Mais elle m'a dit qu'il lui restait du Polynectar et qu'elle me le filerait. »

Il n'en ajouta pas plus et ses amis savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de lui demander des précisions. Il n'avait jamais envie de parler.

* * *

 **I'm the one "for a good time call"**  
 _Je suis celle qu'on appelle pour passer un bon moment_  
 **Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell**  
 _Le téléphone explose, ils sonnent à ma porte_  
 **I feel the love, feel the love**  
 _Je sens l'amour, je sens l'amour_

 _ **Dortoir des garçons, 19h**_

 _« C'est juste une soirée. Personne ne saura que c'est toi. Juste une soirée et après c'est fini. Ça fait déjà un an, putain. Il serait peut-être temps de te bouger. T'as vécu pire. »_

\- Harry, mon pote, ça va ? lui demanda Ron en le tirant de ses pensées et de sa contemplation du paysage.

\- Les gars ont raison, tu sais. Ca fait un an, Ron, il serait peut-être temps que vous vous décidiez.

Harry ne savait pas depuis quand ils avaient arrêté de parler de Ron et Hermione, ni même si c'était vraiment le sujet. Mais ça marchait à chaque fois. Parce que Ron savait.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, bien sûr. C'était ceux qu'Harry leur servait le plus. Ceux qui servaient à dire : « J'ai pas envie d'en parler alors changeons de sujet, d'accord ? » Harry savait que ces sourires, ces amis les détestaient. Mais comme toujours, personne ne disait jamais rien, et Ron répondit à la place :

\- Oui, mec, je sais. Ce soir, je me bouge !

Et Harry vécu le reste de la soirée jusqu'au départ avec autant de distance.

 **1,2,3 1,2,3 drink**  
 _1,2,3 1,2,3 bois_

 **Throw 'em back, till I lose count**  
 _Je me les envoie, jusqu'à en perdre le compte_

* * *

 _ **Dans le Magicobus, 21h**_

Harry était sûr que les Serpentard trouvaient injuste qu'il ait le droit au Polynectar et pas eux, les Méchants-Mangemorts. Et c'était vrai. Mais aux yeux de tous, il était un héros alors voilà. Eux, on ne s'en occuperait pas. Lui, s'il restait Harry Potter, tout le monde le verrait et l'adulerait. Il ne le voulait pas, cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_  
 **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**  
 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
 **Like it doesn't exist**  
 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_

* * *

 _ **Au Magical Nights**_

Harry était probablement celui qui avait le moins envie d'être là. Il avait soi-disant sauvé le monde sorcier, mais lui tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été autant le « Survivant » que cette année-là. Car c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait : il survivait mais ça s'arrêtait là. Même les nuits passées dans les bras chauds de Ginny ne le réveillaient pas.

 **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**  
 _Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes sécher sur mes joues_  
 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_

Il avait tué un homme et tout le monde faisait comme si tout allait bien. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance et tout le monde faisait comme si ce n'était pas grave. Il avait voulu mourir et tout le monde faisait comme si ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Il avait échoué à sauver un nombre de vies incalculables et tout le faisait comme si c'était banal.

 **And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Et je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_

Mais rien de tout ça était normal et ça bouffait Harry de l'intérieur. Chaque nuit, il rêvait encore des morts, des massacres, des combats. Même son envie de devenir Auror s'était envolée. La seule chose qu'il voulait désormais c'était s'endormir et ne pas se réveiller. Revoir son père, sa mère, son parrain, Remus, Tonks, Hedwige, Dumbledore, Colin Crivey et Anthony Goldstein et tous les autres qu'il ne connaissait peut-être même pas mais auprès de qui était sa place. Il avait pensé tellement de fois mettre fin à ses jours qu'il avait perdu le compte.

 **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Aidez-moi, je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en pas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_  
 **On for tonight**  
 _Ce soir, je tiens_

Mais il y avait Teddy. Et pour lui, il devait rester. Alors continuait à survivre. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de danser. Pas envie de faire de la fête. Pas envie de profiter. Ou plutôt, si. De l'alcool, ça il allait en profiter. Au moins jusqu'à oublier que son regard se posait un peu trop souvent sur Draco Malfoy qu'il entendait encore hurler de peur dans une salle en feu.

 **Sun is up, I'm a mess**  
 _Le soleil est levé, je ne sais plus où j'en suis_  
 **Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**  
 _Je dois sortir maintenant, échapper à tout ça_  
 **Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**  
 _Voilà la honte, la honte qui me rattrape_

C'était le cauchemar qui l'avait le plus hanté cette année-là et c'était ce qui l'angoissait le plus. Pourquoi la mort de son actuel pire ennemi, son rival de toujours, lui faisait si peur qu'il en cauchemardait ? La réponse, Harry ne voulait pas y penser car il était sûr qu'elle ne lui plairait pas.

 **1,2,3 1,2,3 drink**  
 _1,2,3 1,2,3 bois_

 **Throw 'em back till I lose count**  
 _Je me les envoie, jusqu'à en perdre le compte_

C'est cette réponse jamais formulée qui l'avait fait quitter Ginny -même s'ils couchaient encore ensemble de temps en temps- avec qui il avait pourtant été si bien. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi. Juste qu'au fil des semaines, des mois, les bras de Ginny ne lui faisaient plus oublier le visage horrifié du jeune Mangemort.

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_  
 **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**  
 _Je vais vivre comme si demain n'existait pas_  
 **Like it doesn't exist**  
 _Comme s'il n'existait pas_  
 **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**  
 _Je vais voler comme un oiseau à travers la nuit, sentir mes larmes sécher sur mes joues_  
 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
 _Je vais me balancer au lustre, au lustre_

Il avait essayé de se tenir loin de lui depuis « l'incident » comme il le nommait dans sa tête et aussi difficile que ce fut, il avait plutôt bien réussi. Il faut dire que Malfoy semblait avoir eu la même idée et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si douloureux à admettre.

 **And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Et je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que ce soir, je tiens le coup, c'est tout_  
 **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**  
 _Aidez-moi je me cramponne de toutes mes forces, je ne regarderai pas en bas, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux_  
 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Je garderai mon verre rempli jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, parce que je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_

\- Saint-Potty, l'Elu de mes deux ! cria une voix stridente –et saoule-, le sortant, encore une fois, de ses pensées. J'peux m'asseoir ?

\- Dégage, Malfoy, grinça Harry.

Que lui voulait-il ce con ? Un an sans nouvelles et voilà qu'il débarque en hurlant son nom alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce simple fait pouvait lui valoir un renvoi, dixit McGonagall.

\- Bon… Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit le blond en s'asseyant.

\- Quel mot est trop compliqué pour toi dans « Dégage, Malfoy » ?

\- Ouuuuh, alors ça y est, le Sauveur sort enfin les griffes ! Je me demandais ce qui t'était arrivé toute cette année. Je me suis ennuyé, tu sais. Je pense qu'on pourrait même dire que tu m'as manqué.

Harry, trop énervé par les dires de Draco qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, rata le rougissement sur les joues du blondinet. Et en plus, ce con, était en train de boire son verre !

\- Non parce que si c'était pour faire comme si j'existais pas ensuite, poursuivit-il de son agaçante voix traînante, t'aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever…

\- Ta gueule ! hurla Harry. Tu ne sais rien, Malfoy ! RIEN ! TA GUEULE !

Harry s'était levé. Il s'apprêtait à frapper Draco. Il voulait le frapper si fort et si longtemps qu'il oublierait tout le reste. Et visiblement le connard en herbe l'avait bien compris vu l'air tétanisé qu'il affichait. Tant mieux ! Qu'il ait peur, ce con. Mais malheureusement son coup de poing se perdit dans les airs car Harry entendit son propre nom résonner dans la salle et il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui. Il vit ses amis qui accouraient vers lui s'arrêter en pleine course et le regarder lui puis… les Jumeaux Weasley ?

 **On for tonight**  
 _Ce soir, je tiens_  
 **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Car je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_  
 **Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Oh ce soir, je m'accroche à cette nuit_  
 **On for tonight**  
 _Ce soir, je tiens_  
 **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Car je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_  
 **'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Car je veux juste tenir bon toute la nuit_  
 **Oh I'm just holding on for tonight**  
 _Oh ce soir, je m'accroche à cette nuit_

C'est lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers son poing toujours tendu vers Draco qu'il aperçut la cicatrice de la punition d'Ombrage sur sa main. Il était redevenu Harry Potter et visiblement tout le monde l'attendait et hurlait d'excitation. Exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite ne s'inscrivit jamais dans son esprit. Comme s'il était tombé dans un trou noir. Et après tout, c'était peut-être le cas...

 **On for tonight…  
** _Ce soir, je tiens…_

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était le chapitre sur Ryry ! On le retrouve au chapitre 20 et le prochain chapitre sera un peu particulier, vous verrez !_


	14. PERSONNE, Dark Lord Funk

_Comme je vous l'avais dit, il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu spécial. Pas de POV ici et le temps du récit rejoint le temps de l'histoire._

 _Donc plus que jamais, je vous invite à écouter cette chanson top top en lisant !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : PERSONNE** , _Dark Lord Funk_

 _Un an, c'est deux semestres. Quatre trimestres. Douze mois. Cinquante-deux semaines. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours. Huit mille sept cent soixante heures. Cinq cent vingt-cinq mille six cent minutes. Trente-et-un millions cinq cent trente-six mille secondes. Mais un an, lorsque l'on a vécu un traumatisme, ce n'est rien. Une fraction du temps. Un instant volé. Une bouée de sauvetage que l'on n'aurait pas assez gonflé._

 _C'est ce que tous nos personnages ont ressenti. Tout le monde ne vit pas un traumatisme de la même manière. Il y a ceux qui préfèrent faire comme si rien n'était arrivé comme Seamus, ceux qui sont bourrés de remords comme Draco, ceux qui s'étouffent avec leurs regrets comme Harry, ceux qui préfèrent oublier, qu'ils aient honte ou qu'ils soient simplement lassés. Mais pour tous, un an, ce n'est rien et pourtant c'est tout._

 _C'est la preuve que l'on finit toujours par s'en sortir. La preuve que même si on voudrait que tout s'arrête, que la douleur reste pour ne pas oublier car oublier c'est le pire, on ne peut rien contre le temps qui passe. Et le temps guérit forcément les blessures._

 _Un an, ce sont des milliers de larmes, des centaines de rire. C'est les cicatrices qui peu à peu se referment. La joie de vivre qui doucement revient même si on voudrait l'en empêcher._

 _Mais un an, c'est aussi la preuve que la vie continue, mais seulement pour ceux qui restent. Que les choses changent et qu'on a beau hurler, la vie s'écoule. Encore et encore._

 **« Doh Doh doh doh doh doh doh**

 **Harry Potter  
The boy who lived, come to die **

_Le garçon qui a survécu, prépare-toi à mourir_ **  
Avaa-Da »**

Les gens s'écartèrent en les voyant entrer. Ils étaient tous là. Voldemort. Bellatrix. Fenrir. Et tous les autres.

 **« This wiz, I'm ice cold**

 _Ce sorc', je suis glacé_ **  
I'm Voldemort, that white cold**

 _Je suis Voldemort, ce froid blanc_ **  
This one for that HP, says he hates me**

 _Lui de ce HP, dit qu'il me déteste_ **  
But what can he do?**

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? »_

Le public étaient tétanisés. Tous savaient qu'ils avaient été tués il y a longtemps et que même la magie la plus noire ne fait pas revenir d'entre les morts mais tout de même…

 **« Caught the kid, boy who lived**

 _Attraper l'enfant, le garçon qui a survécu_ **  
Harry's outta luck**

 _Harry n'a plus de chance »_

Leurs costumes étaient exceptionnels et les sorciers n'ont pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

 **« With the elder one, stop the chosen one**

 _Avec la Baguette de Sureau, arrêter l'Elu_ **  
Maybe make a new Horcrux, (ha!)**

 _Peut-être faire un nouvel Horcruxe »_

Harry avait été amené de force devant le Lord il semblait dépossédé de son corps. Le regard du Sauveur traversait son ancien ennemi. C'était comme si tout autour, tout avait disparu.

 **« I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud_ **  
Call an auror up and to try and stop this man**

 _Appeler un Auror pour essayer et stoper cet homme  
_ **I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud !  
_ **Make a headmaster retired man**

 _Faire prendre sa retraite à un directeur  
_ **I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud !  
_ **Don't say my name, you know who I am**

 _Ne dites pas mon nom, vous-savez-qui je suis_ **  
I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud !_ **  
Am I bad 'bout this curse?**

 _Suis-je mauvais pour ce sort ?_ **  
Avada down now**

 _Avada à terre maintenant »_

Hermione hurlait et pleurait. Elle avait voulu se jeter sur son ami pour le faire transplaner ailleurs mais Ron l'avait retenue : des elfes de maison empêchaient les sorciers et les sorcières -soyons honnêtes, surtout les sorcières- d'approcher trop près du Sauveur.

 **« Albus sent ya Hallelujah (whoo)  
Albus sent ya Hallelujah (whoo)  
Albus sent ya Hallelujah (whoo) **

_Albus vous envoie un « Hallelujah »  
_ **'Cause dark Lord funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause dark Lord funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause dark Lord funk gon' give it to ya **

_Parce Dark Lord Funk va te le donner »_

Tout le groupe regardait Harry comme si on l'avait condamné à mort et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

 **« It's saturday night and we taking Hogwarts**

 _C'est samedi soir et on va prendre Poudlard_ **  
Don't believe me just watch! (come on!)**

 _Pas besoin de me croire, admirez ! »_

Seamus et Dean s'étaient approchés, main dans la main, et Luna leur chuchota un « Félicitations » qu'ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Mais Dean lui fit finalement un baiser sur le front. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui.

 **« Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Hey hey hey oooooh  
Stop! Wait a minute... » **

Ginny serrait la main de Lavande. Il était difficile de savoir laquelle des deux, à cet instant précis, en voulait le plus à George.

 **« Fill my goblet, put some fire in it**

 _Remplir ma coupe, y mettre du feu_ **  
Grasp the hand, make the vow**

 _Saisir la main, faire le serment_ **  
Come on 'Trix, seal this now**

 _Allez 'Trix, scelle ça maintenant »_

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es tout pâle. » demanda Pansy à Draco qui s'était approché en attrapant sa main et son bras. « Avant tu adorais qu'il se fasse ridiculiser ! » ajouta-t-elle ce qui lui valu un regard mauvais de ses amis et blessé de Draco qui s'éloigna.

 **« We taking Diagon, Knockturn, Hogsmeade, anywhere!**

 _On prendre Traverse, Embrumes, Poudlard, partout !_

 **If we show up, we gon' curse out.**

 _Si on se montre, on va jeter des sorts_ **  
Badder than that devil's snare**

 _Plus mauvais que le piège du diable »_

Harry entendait de loin la chanson, les cris, les rires et les pleurs d'Hermione. Il se tenait la tête et se demandait quand tout cela allait se terminer.

 **« I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud_ **  
Call an auror up and to try and stop this man**

 _Appeler un Auror pour essayer et stoper cet homme  
_ **I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud !  
_ **Make a headmaster retired man**

 _Faire prendre sa retraite à un directeur  
_ **I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud !  
_ **Don't say my name, you know who I am**

 _Ne dites pas mon nom, vous-savez-qui je suis_ **  
I'm too hot!**

 _Je suis trop chaud !_ **  
Am I bad 'bout this curse?**

 _Suis-je mauvais pour ce sort ?_ **  
Crucio now**

 _Endoloris maintenant »_

Il savait que l'homme en face de lui n'était pas Voldemort pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué.

 **« Albus sent ya Hallelujah (whoo)  
Albus sent ya Hallelujah (whoo)  
Albus sent ya Hallelujah (whoo) **

_Albus vous envoie un « Hallelujah »  
_ **'Cause dark Lord funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause dark Lord funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause dark Lord funk gon' give it to ya **

_Parce Dark Lord Funk va vous le donner »_

Une voix dans sa tête lui disait : « Tue-le ! » et une autre répondait : « Tu l'as déjà tué. Tu es mort aussi. Il ne pourrait pas être là autrement ». Harry allait s'écrouler.

.

 **It's saturday night and we taking Hogwarts**

 _C'est samedi soir et on va prendre Poudlard_ **  
Don't believe me just watch! (come on!)**

 _Pas besoin de me croire, admirez !_

 **Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Ooooh **

« Il faut faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça » ne cessait de répéter Neville. Mais personne ne voyait quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger.

 **Before we leave...**

 _Avant que l'on parte_ **  
Imma tell Harry Potter**

 _Je vais dire à Harry Potter_ **  
A lil' something...**

 _Un petit quelque chose…_

Les autres invités étaient totalement excités. Les paroles et la chorégraphie étaient cathartiques. Pouvoir enfin se moquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvertement.

 **Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up**

 _Dark Lord vous fait funker, Dark Lord vous fait funker_ **  
Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up**

 _Dark Lord vous fait funker, Dark Lord vous fait funker_ **  
I said Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up**

 _J'ai dit Dark Lord vous fait funker, Dark Lord vous fait funker_ **  
Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up**

 _Dark Lord vous fait funker, Dark Lord vous fait funker_

Mais pour Harry, ça n'avait rien de bénéfique. Il n'y voyait pas une moquerie mais juste un mauvais, très mauvais souvenir. **  
**

**Come on, curse! Just cast it**

 _Allez, le sort ! Jetez-le simplement_ **  
If you've got the mark then blast it!**

 _Si vous avez la Marque des Ténèbres alors détruisez !_ **  
If you're pureblood we'll have it**

 _Si vous êtes de Sang-Pur, alors on va s'occuper !_ **  
No need to fear the dark magic**

 _Pas de raison d'avoir peur de la magie noire  
_ **Come on, curse! Just cast it!  
** _Allez, le sort ! Jetez-le simplement_ **  
No need to fear the dark magic...**

 _Pas de raison d'avoir peur de la magie noire…_

Quand enfin les dernières notes résonnèrent, il parvint à s'échapper en vitesse et réussit à éviter la horde de fans qui s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur lui.

 **It's saturday night and we takin' hogwarts**

 **Don't believe me just watch! (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Don't believe me just watch!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Ooooh **

Mais ses amis malheureusement l'avaient raté et Hermione hurlait « Où est Harry ? Où est Harry ? » Heureusement, une tête blonde avait repérer son manège et décida de le suivre.

 **Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up (come on)  
Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up (say whaaat)  
Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up (come on now) **

**Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up (take it down now)  
Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up (it's levioooosa not leviosaaaaa)  
Dark Lord funk you up, Dark Lord funk you up (say whaaat) **

**Dark Lord funk you up  
Aaaah  
Slytherin wins the Housecup**

 _Serpentard gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons_

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu parce que personnellement, je n'en suis pas fan. J'avais vraiment envie d'intégrer cette chanson à ma fiction mais je ne savais pas trop comment et je pense que ça se sent haha. Mais bon, ça fait une pause dans les POV, ça vous aura peut-être fait du bien :p On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour deux chapitres beaucoup plus... girly ! :p_


	15. GINNY WEASLEY, Wannabe, Spice Girls

_Bonsoiiir ! Je suis tellement en retard que je n'ose même pas vous demander pardon vous allez vous dire que je le fais exprès. Mais bon, voilà déjà deux chapitres pour ce soir !_

 _J'espère pouvoir finir la publication avant la fin du mois. On y croit !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : GINNY WEASLEY** , **_Wannabe_ , Spice Girls**

 **Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
** _Yo, je vais te dire ce que je veux, ce que je veux vraiment, vraiment,  
_ **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
** _Alors dis-moi ce tu veux, ce que tu veux vraiment, vraiment,_

\- Harry ?! HARRY ?

Hermione s'égosillait plus qu'elle ne criait. Comme si Harry allait répondre…

\- Laisse tomber, Mione, il a sûrement juste besoin d'être seul.

Ginny vit Hermione lui lancer un regard noir avant de se reprendre.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison mais je suis tellement inquiète… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Je sais… Je vais aller parler à Forge, ils vont m'entendre ! Quelle idée franchement, mais quelle idée !

 **I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
 _Je te dirai ce que je veux, ce que je veux vraiment, vraiment,_  
 **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
 _Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux vraiment, vraiment_  
 **I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**  
 _Je veux, je veux, je veux, je veux, je veux vraiment,_  
 **Really really wanna zig-a-zig ha.**  
 _Vraiment, vraiment, je veux du zig-a-zig, ha._

Ginny était très énervée après ses frères. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry était tout simplement monstrueux et ils allaient l'entendre. Qu'ils soient ses frères, ses grands-frères n'y changerait rien ! Ginny détestait qu'on s'en prenne à Harry. Ginny détestait qu'on s'en prenne à n'importe lequel de ses amis en fait. Car c'est ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Amis. Si on lui avait dit ça un an plutôt, elle aurait pensé qu'elle en mourrait. Et finalement, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour où Harry et elle avaient mis les choses au clair et s'étaient séparés. Ca c'était fait sans dispute. Elle voyait bien depuis longtemps qu'Harry était… comme mort de l'intérieur et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle l'avait entendu murmurer un nom qui n'était pas le sien dans son sommeil et elle avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'en était même pas jalouse. Elle voulait juste qu'Harry soit heureux, qu'il oublie cette fiche guerre et qu'il s'en sorte.

 **If you want my future, forget my past,  
** _Si tu veux aller plus loin, oublie mon passé  
_ **If you wanna get with me, better make it fast,  
** _Si tu veux sortir avec moi, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher,  
_ **Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
** _Ne me fais pas perdre ce temps qui m'est précieux  
_ **Get your act together, we could be just fine  
** _Arrête ta comédie, ça pourrait fonctionner, nous deux._

Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident. Pas « ils s'étaient aimés », ils s'aimaient. C'était encore actuel. Ce n'étaient pas leurs sentiments qui avaient changé mais l'idée qu'ils s'en faisaient. Ils s'étaient longtemps persuadés qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre car entre eux c'était simple. Quelle petite fille n'a jamais rêvé d'épouser le meilleur ami de son frère ? Surtout quand il est un véritable héros. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et avaient une incroyable complicité. Même au lit. Comme des amis.

 **I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
** _Je te dirai ce que je veux, ce que je veux vraiment, vraiment,  
_ **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
** _Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux vraiment, vraiment  
_ **I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
** _Je veux, je veux, je veux, je veux, je veux vraiment,  
_ **Really really wanna zig-a-zig ha.  
** _Vraiment, vraiment, je veux du zig-a-zig, ha._

Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient un groupe d'amis. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et elle. Il y avait Ron et Hermione bien sûr. Mais eux c'était différent. C'était une évidence. Pas une évidence clichée comme Harry et elle. Non, une vraie évidence. Ils étaient le genre de couple qui n'étonne personne. Le genre de couple dont on sait qu'il durera toujours. Quand elle était encore en quatrième année, c'est vrai que Ginny rêvait qu'ils restent toujours juste tous les six : Harry et elle, Ron et Hermione, Neville et Luna. Trois couples, six amis. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et l'important, c'est que si elle s'en était sortie cette année, c'était grâce à eux. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours là. Si elle avait perdu l'un d'eux pendant la Bataille… elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue. Ils étaient son sang, son âme, sa raison de vivre.

 **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
** _Si tu veux être mon amant, tu dois bien t'entendre avec mes amis,  
_ **Make it last forever, friendship never ends,  
** _Et ce, pour toujours, car l'amitié dure éternellement,  
_ **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
** _Si tu veux être mon amant, tu dois aussi donner,  
_ **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
** _Car recevoir c'est trop facile, mais bon, c'est comme ça._

\- Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? hurla-t-elle sur ses frères.

\- Oh c'est bon Gin', détends-toi. On voulait juste que les gens soient un peu heureux et quoi de mieux que de leur offrir leur Héros, se défendit George en haussant les épaules.

\- Non mais vous avez vu dans quel état il était ?! Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Des monstres !

\- Tu sais que diablement sexy quand tu t'énerves.. ? susurra à son oreille une voix suave la coupant dans sa tirade improvisée.

 **What do you think about that, now you know how I feel,  
** _Alors, qu'en penses-tu, maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens  
_ **Say you can handle my love, are you for real ?  
** _Tu dis que tu peux supporter mon amour, est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
_ **I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
** _Je ne précipiterai rien, je te donnerai une chance  
_ **If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
** _Mais si tu m'emmerdes vraiment alors c'est -au revoir ! -_

Ginny se retourna avec fureur, prête à frapper son interlocuteur. Mais sa main resta figée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Enfin… c'était vite dit. Quelqu'un qui ne lui était pas inconnu plutôt.

 **I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
 _Je te dirai ce que je veux, ce que je veux vraiment, vraiment,_  
 **So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
 _Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux vraiment, vraiment_  
 **I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**  
 _Je veux, je veux, je veux, je veux, je veux vraiment,_  
 **Really really wanna zig-a-zig ha.**  
 _Vraiment, vraiment, je veux du zig-a-zig, ha._

\- T'es bourré, Zabini.

Le susnommé chercha visiblement un moyen de se défendre mais il n'y en avait pas. Ses yeux dilatés le trahissaient. Mais il avait au moins réussi à la détourner de ses frères –et les Jumeaux lui en étaient infiniment reconnaissants, ils avaient craint d'être victimes de l'un des fameux maléfices Chauve-Furie si bien pratiqués par la rouquine.

\- Je ne peux pas le nier, confessa Zabini tristement. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu sois réellement sexy, Weasley. Je l'ai toujours dit.

\- Hum, hum. Et c'est maintenant que tu es complètement bourré que tu te décides à me l'avouer. Alors qu'on a passé un an à aller aux mêmes soirées et que tu ne dédaignais même pas me regarder.

\- Touché. Mais t'étais en couple. Je te regardais de loin.

\- Comme si ça dérangeait un type comme toi, railla Ginny.

Ginny mentirait si elle disait que Blaise ne l'intéressait pas. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait qu'on s'intéresse à elle pour son physique surtout quand la personne en question avait passé plusieurs années à la mépriser ouvertement.

\- On était en guerre. Et dans des camps opposés. T'étais une traite à ton sang.

\- Je le suis toujours ! répondit avec fureur Ginny en s'en allant.

Cette fois, il l'avait vraiment énervée. Si c'est comme ça qu'il espérait quelque chose avec elle, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil –et ailleurs même, ça calmerait peut-être ses ardeurs. Mais il la rattrapa tout de suite.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ca n'a plus d'importance. La guerre est finie. On s'en fiche aujourd'hui de tout ça.

\- TU t'en fiches ! Ton pote Malfoy s'en fiche ! Vous tous les Mangemorts déchus vous vous en fichez peut-être. Mais je ne m'en fiche pas ! Vos idées sont abjectes ! Et débiles ! Hermione est une née-moldue et tu ne pourras jamais prétendre lui arriver à la cheville en magie ! Et Harry est…

\- L'amour de ta vie ! cracha Blaise. C'est bon, tout le monde le sait !

Ginny le regarda s'éloigner, surprise. Est-ce qu'il venait de… d'être jaloux ?

 **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
** _Si tu veux être mon amant, tu dois bien t'entendre avec mes amis,  
_ **Make it last forever, friendship never ends,  
** _Et ce, pour toujours, car l'amitié dure éternellement,  
_ **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
** _Si tu veux être mon amant, tu dois aussi donner,  
_ **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
** _Car recevoir c'est trop facile, mais bon, c'est comme ça._

Quelle importance après tout ! Elle, elle connaissait la vérité. Et la vérité, c'était que son histoire avec Harry n'avait pas marché parce que c'était une histoire d'ados _-pour ne pas dire d'enfants-_ et que la guerre ne laissait pas les gens rester des enfants. Ils étaient encore proches, c'est vrai, et ils couchaient encore parfois ensemble. Mais Ginny ne pensait pas que tout Poudlard croyait encore qu'ils finiraient mariés.

 **So, here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
** _Alors, voici l'histoire de A à Z, si tu veux sortir avec moi  
_ **You gotta listen carefully,  
** _Tu dois écouter attentivement  
_ **We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
** _Il y a Em, juste ici, qui aime ça dans ta figure  
_ **We got G like MC who likes it on a...  
** _Il y a G, comme MC, qui aime ça sur un...  
_ **Easy V doesn't come for free (She's a real lady),  
** _Il y a la fille facile, V, mais elle est tenace (Elle est une vraie femme),  
_ **And as for me... Ah-ah, you'll see,  
** _Et tant qu'à moi... Ah-ah, tu verras bien,  
_ **Slam your body down and wind it all around  
** _Secoue-moi ce corps et bouge-le de tous les côtés_

Mais que Zabini le pense après tout si ça l'amusait ! Harry était son meilleur ami. Jamais Zabini n'aurait une telle place dans son cœur ! L'amitié, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sacré. Alors oui, Ginny était prête à prouver qu'elle n'appartenait pas _-plus-_ au Sauveur mais si son coeur était à prendre, ce n'était pas sans condition : elle était et resterait avant tout un des membres des « Big Six »*. Et si le beau Blaise « Serpentard » Zabini, la voulait, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qui elle est.

 **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
** _Si tu veux être mon amant, tu dois bien t'entendre avec mes amis,  
_ **Make it last forever, friendship never ends,  
** _Et ce, pour toujours, car l'amitié dure éternellement,  
_ **If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
** _Si tu veux être mon amant, tu dois aussi donner,  
_ **Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
** _Car recevoir c'est trop facile, mais bon, c'est comme ça._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Zabini ? lui demanda Ron quand elle rejoignit.

\- Je crois que je l'intéresse, répondit Ginny d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée.

Luna lui fit un grand sourire. Pas Ron.

\- Mais il est dingue lui ! Il t'a touchée ?!

\- Bien sûr que non. Et Ron, je peux me défendre toute seule.

\- Quoi ? Parce que tu aurais voulu qu'il te touche ?è

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, Ron, il me semble, répondit Luna en souriant toujours. Ceci dit, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien, je suis contente pour toi, Ginny.

Et Luna retourna vers le bar en sautillant. Au moins, Luna, la présence de l'alcool dans son sang ne la transformait pas, elle. Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ma sœur… Ma sœur unique… avec un Serpentard…

\- Je ne suis pas avec lui, Ron, soupira Ginny. Et si tu veux mon avis, je ne suis pas le seul membre de ta famille à fantasmer sur un Serpentard. Et c'est pas moi qui ai choisi le pi…

\- Fantasmer ! Donc tu confesses ! la coupa Ron sans accorder la moindre importance au reste de sa "confession".

\- Tu me fatigues. De toute façon, tant que Zabini n'acceptera pas ce que je suis, il ne se passera rien entre nous.

\- Et qu'es-tu ?! hurla Ron alors que Ginny se dirigeait, elle aussi, vers le bar.

 **If you wanna be my lover...**

 _Si tu veux être mon amant..._

* * *

* C'est évidemment une référence aux "Big Seven" comme JK se plaît à surnommer Dan, Rupert, Emma, Matthew, Evanna, Bonnie et Tom.


	16. D GREENGRASS, Oops I did it again, BS

**CHAPITRE 15 : DAPHNE GREENGRASS, _Oops ! I did it again_ , Britney Spears**

 **I think I did it again**  
 _Je pense que je l'ai encore fait_  
 **I made you believe we're more than just friends**  
 _Je t'ai fait croire que nous étions plus que des amis_  
 **Oh baby**  
 _Oh bébé_

Daphné Greengrass était d'une incroyable beauté. Avec sa petite soeur Astoria, elles étaient considérées comme les plus belle créatures de Poudlard -certains les pensaient même à demi-vélanes mais elles n'étaient pas les Delacour, par Merlin ! Leur beauté, elles ne la devaient qu'à elles-mêmes. De plus, le fait que leur famille n'ait pas prit part à la guerre et soit considérée comme « progressiste » leur valait de ne pas être reléguées au rang « anciens mangemorts en puissance » comme l'étaient leurs camarades de Serpentard. Ainsi, elles étaient un peu des créatures divines pour le commun des mortels -leurs camarades quoi.

 **It might seem like a crush**  
 _Ca peut te paraître choquant_  
 **But it doesn't mean that I'm serious**  
 _Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sérieuse_  
 **Cause to lose all my senses**  
 _Car perdre tous mes sens_  
 **That is just so typically me**  
 _C'est complètement moi_  
 **Oh baby, baby**  
 _Oh bébé, bébé_

Astoria n'était pas là ce soir et Daphné avait donc toute la vedette. Et dans sa robe vert émeraude en dentelle qui recouvrait sa peau blanche comme si elle était dessinée sur elle et qui était l'exact réplique de la couleur de ses yeux, Daphné était tout simplement somptueuse. Une princesse au royaume des sorciers. Comme d'habitude, toute la soirée, les hommes étaient tombés à ses pieds comme des mouches. Mais Daphné s'en moquait royalement. Ca faisait bien une heure qu'Harry Potter avait disparu et pour être honnête, ça aussi, Daphné s'en moquait complètement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était droit devant elle et elle ne lâchait pas l'objet de ses rêves des yeux. Elle était en pleine contemplation lorsqu'on l'abordera pour la énième fois de la soirée. L'intrus prit une grande inspiration –fort peu discrète, ça commençait mal- et se lança :

\- Daphné, il faut qu'on parle.

 **Oops ! I did it again**  
 _Oops ! je l'ai encore fait_  
 **I played with your heart, got lost in the game**  
 _J'ai joué avec ton coeur, tu t'es perdu dans le jeu_  
 **Oh baby, baby**  
 _Oh bébé, bébé_

« Et merde » pensa-t-elle. Elle se décida à le regarder. C'était Michael Corner. Un Serdaigle de huitième année. Plutôt mignon, gentil, héros de guerre, sang-mêlé plutôt fortuné. Un gendre parfait lui avaient dit ses parents. C'était probablement vrai. Mais Daphné s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas pour lui que battait son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Michael ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas être trop dure. C'est fini, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- C'est bien le problème ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... On était bien ensemble, Daphné. J'ai toujours compris le fait que tu veuilles attendre avant qu'on couche ensemble, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !

\- Tu me fatigues, Michael. On n'a jamais été « ensemble ». On s'est juste promenés une ou deux fois dans le parc, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es fait des idées.

\- Quand tu me prenais la main, ou que tu riais à mes blagues pas drôles, ou que tu souriais tendrement parce que je te replaçais une mèche derrière l'oreille… Pour toi, ce n'était rien, peut-être ?

Daphné écarquilla les yeux. Merde, il y avait vraiment cru. Daphné n'était pas méchante et elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens inutilement mais elle n'était pas Astoria dont la gentillesse n'avait d'égale que sa beauté.

\- Ca ne voulait rien dire, Michael. Je t'apprécie mais ça s'arrête là. Désolée si tu as cru autre chose.

Daphné se leva et rejoignit ses amies sur la piste.

 **Oops ! You think I'm in love**  
 _Oops ! tu penses que je suis amoureuse_  
 **That I'm sent from above**  
 _Que je suis une envoyée du ciel_  
 **I'm not that innocent**  
 _Je ne suis pas si innocente_

Ca finissait toujours comme ça de toute façon. Elle avait fait le coup à la plupart des garçons de Poudlard. Elle savait très bien qu'elle leur donnait des raisons d'y croire mais elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle était dans la même situation depuis des années et elle, elle n'osait pas s'en plaindre ! A croire que les garçons étaient vraiment tous de gros fragiles.

 **You see my problem is this**  
 _Tu vois mon problème c'est que_  
 **I'm dreaming away**  
 _Je rêve un peu trop_  
 **Wishing that heroes, they truly exist**  
 _En souhaitant que les héros, existent vraiment_  
 **I cry, watching the days**  
 _Je pleure, en voyant les jours passer_

Avec la guerre, ça c'était un peu calmé. Il faut dire que quand Snape était à la tête de Poudlard, flirter dans les couloirs n'était pas vraiment l'activité n°1. Et les Carrow n'auraient jamais permis à une sang-pure aristocrate de traîner avec un sang-mêlé même si elle n'était pas une enfant de Mangemorts.

 **Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways**  
 _Ne vois-tu pas que je fais l'idiote, de nombreuses façons_  
 **But to lose all my senses**  
 _Mais de perdre la raison_  
 **That is just so typically me**  
 _C'est complètement moi_  
 **Oh, Baby oh**  
 _Oh, Bébé oh_

Mais ça avait repris après la Victoire. Astoria et elle étaient souvent considérées comme des héroïnes. Elles n'avaient pourtant rien fait pour, elles n'avaient juste pas pris parti. Daphné se doutait que si sa sœur avait été plus âgée, elle se serait battue ; Astoria ne supportait pas l'injustice. Mais Daphné était très contente d'avoir vécu ça de loin. Ça lui permettait de faire de cette soirée une vraie soirée de bonheur. Enfin… Tout n'avait pas été rose. La petite crise de jalousie de Pansy par rapport à Draco lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Pansy allait répondre à Milli mais malheureusement Draco –décidément, toujours lui- les avait coupés.

 **Oops ! I did it again**  
 _Oops ! je l'ai encore fait_  
 **I played with your heart, got lost in the game**  
 _J'ai joué avec ton coeur, tu t'es perdu dans le jeu_  
 **Oh baby, baby**  
 _Oh bébé, bébé_

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Millicent qui avait vu Michael venir parler à Daphné.

\- Boh comme d'habitude, il m'a reprochée d'être une allumeuse.

\- Tu ne te dis jamais qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas tort.. ? demanda timidement Pansy.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Daphné était partagée entre la douleur et la colère. De quel droit lui demandait-elle ça ?! On la tira alors par le bras. C'était Théo. Il l'entraîna dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes.

 **Oops ! You think I'm in love**  
 _Oops ! tu penses que je suis amoureuse_  
 **That I'm sent from above**  
 _Que je suis une envoyée du ciel_  
 **I'm not that innocent**  
 _Je ne suis pas si innocente_

\- T'attends quoi, Daphné ?

\- Lâche-moi, Théo tu me fais mal ! Et de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… répondit Théo en la lâchant.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Daphné, et tu souffres. Alors si, ça me regarde.

Daphné soupira.

\- Ca n'ira pas mieux après lui avoir parlé…

\- Ca, tu n'en sais rien ! Je n'en sais rien. Personne n'en sait rien. Je suis sûre que même P…

\- Chuut ! cria Daphné en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Théo.

Celui-ci prit doucement la main de Daphné dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

\- Tu dois lui parler, ma puce. Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre. Plus vite tu seras fixée mieux ce sera…

Daphné regarda tristement la piste de danse et soupira. Théo avait raison bien sûr. C'était le moment idéal. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle hocha la tête et ils retournèrent sur la piste.

 **Oops ! I did it again to your heart**  
 _Oops ! je l'ai encore fait à ton coeur_  
 **Got lost, in this game, oh baby**  
 _Perdu dans ce jeu, oh bébé_

\- Où vous étiez tous les deux ? demanda Pansy en riant à moitié.

Elle prit dans une main la main de Théo, dans l'autre celle de Daphné pour les approcher d'elle. Mais Théo se dégagea en souriant et s'adressa à Millicent en la regardant avec insistance :

\- Milli, tu peux venir ? J'aimerais te demander un conseil sur un truc.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel. Théo n'était pas doué mais Milli avait compris car elle le suivit en souriant à Daphné pour l'encourager.

Daphné prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Pansy qui dansait toujours, sa main dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été perturbée par le départ de Théo et Millicent.

 **Oops ! You Oops ! You think that I'm sent from above**  
 _Oops, tu penses que je suis une envoyée du ciel_  
 **I'm not that innocent**  
 _Je ne suis pas si innocente_

\- Je t'aime… chuchota Daphné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien avec la musique !

\- Je t'aime, Pansy ! cria presque Daphné.

Pansy lui fit un sourire rayonnant et le cœur de Daphné rata un battement. Serait-il possible que.. ?

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Daphné !

Bien sûr que non. Ca aurait été trop beau...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Si je rejette tous les garçons qui m'approchent comme ça… C'est parce que…

Daphné baissa la tête sur leurs mains enlacées.

\- C'est parce je suis amoureuse de toi, Pansy…

Et soudain, leurs mains ne furent plus liées.


	17. NEVILLE LONDUBAT, Just the way you are

_Bonjouuuur ! Alors ce chapitre est un petit peu différent puisque la majeure partie de l'histoire se passe en dehors de la boîte mais c'est pour situer un peu le contexte. Vous aurez la partie dans la boîte lors du chapitre d'Hannah (pas le prochain mais le suivant !). Enfin, vous verrez !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 : NEVILLE LONDUBAT, _Just the way you are_ , Bruno Mars**

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
** _Ses yeux, ses yeux  
_ **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
** _Rendent les étoiles éteintes en comparaison  
_ **Her hair, her hair  
** _Ses cheveux, ses cheveux  
_ **Falls perfectly without her trying  
** _Tombent parfaitement sans même qu'elle fasse un effort  
_ **She's so beautiful  
** _Elle est tellement belle  
_ **And I tell her everyday  
** _Et je lui dis tous les jours_

 _ **19h, dans le dortoir des garçons de huitième année de Gryffondor**_

\- Non mais sérieusement, Ron, vous attendez quoi avec Hermione ? Qu'une deuxième guerre éclate ?

\- T'es con, Dean, ria Ron. Non, en vrai, j'en sais rien. C'est juste que… je sais pas, c'est bizarre. On a toujours été amis et… bah t'as pas tort, on s'est embrassés parce que voilà, quoi, on croyait qu'on allait mourir et du coup… fin on n'a pas réfléchi. Ca s'est fait comme ça. Mais là, on sait pas trop comment agir l'un envers l'autre.

\- Mis à part quand vous couchez ensemble, se moqua Seamus.

\- Ouais… marmonna Ron.

\- Et c'est comment ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah… Tu sais. De coucher avec une fille.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Neville ?

\- Hey ! Me mêlez pas à ça ! s'offusqua Neville.

Neville était en train de s'admirer habillé en costard dans l'unique miroir de leur chambre.

Dans le reflet, il vit Ron se déplacer vers Harry. Harry était de plus triste et taciturne et le constater encore une fois fit pousser un soupire à Neville. Il aurait voulu aider son ami mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'Harry devait lui en vouloir. Lui en vouloir d'être celui que Voldemort avait choisi. Neville ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite bien sûr mais lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, à Noël, sa grand-mère avait tenu à rencontrer sa petite-amie, Hannah Abbot et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'étaler sa fierté par rapport à son petit-fils qui était devenu un héros de guerre et par rapport à son fils et sa belle-fille. Inconsciemment, sans savoir ce qu'elle venait de faire naître en Neville, Augusta Londubat lui avait appris que ses parents s'étaient, par trois fois, opposés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lorsqu'il était monté se coucher, Neville s'était souvenu de la prophétie que ses amis avaient tardé à leur raconter à Ginny, Luna et lui après la Bataille Finale. _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_ et Neville avait alors réalisé qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être cet enfant.

Il en avait parlé à Harry durant l'été, lorsqu'ils rénovaient Poudlard et qu'Harry n'était pas encore devenu froid et distant… hanté. Harry l'avait rassuré en lui disant que si Voldemort l'avait choisi lui, c'était pour leurs ressemblances, parce qu'Harry était, lui aussi, un sang-mêlé. Et Harry lui avait surtout dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. A ce moment, Harry semblait heureux, alors Neville y avait cru, mais aujourd'hui, chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur le Survivant, il n'y voyait qu'un petit garçon torturé, à qui on avait tout enlevé et Neville se tenait pour responsable. Ca faisait déjà six mois que les deux amis ne s'étaient plus réellement parlé, si ce n'était pour échanger des banalités. Mais si Neville s'était senti moins coupable, il aurait admis qu'Harry était pareil avec tout le mon…

 **Yeahh I know, I know  
** _Ouais, je sais, je sais  
_ **When I compliment her she won't believe me  
** _Quand je lui fais des compliments  
_ **And it's so, it's so  
** _Elle ne me croit pas  
_ **Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
** _Et c'est tellement, tellement triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois  
_ **But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
** _Mais à chaque fois qu'elle me demande : "est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? "  
_ **I say  
** _Je dis :_

« Hého ! Neville ! Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Quoi ? Désolé Seam', j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- Tes pensées… ou ta contemplation ? se moqua gentiment Seamus recevant ainsi une charmante grimace de la part de Neville.

\- On te demandait pourquoi tu étais habillé comme ça, expliqua Dean avec un petit sourire moqueur. Tu sais, les boîtes de nuit sont plutôt des lieux de débauche que de grande classe…. A moins que tu aies l'intention de faire le mur, ajouta-t-il accusateur.

\- Non. Non bien sûr… répondit Neville en rougissant.

\- Nev', tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça ! McGo va te tuer.

\- Non, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs c'est juste que…

\- Que ? demandèrent en cœur les deux garçons.

\- Aujourd'hui ça fait un an avec Hannah, murmura Neville en regardant furtivement Harry comme s'il avait peur que son bonheur achève le Héros.

\- Et alors ? demanda Seamus, perplexe.

Dean lui donna un coup de coude : « Alors il veut fêter ça, idiot ! »

Neville sourit à ses amis et avant de leur expliquer précisément ce qu'il avait en tête, il se rappela la façon dont il avait révélé à Hannah ses sentiments.

Leur amitié, née au sein de l'AD avait peu à peu évolué mais jamais Neville n'aurait eu l'audace de le lui avouer. Jusqu'au jour de Bataille où il avait été animé d'une adrénaline sans pareille et en même temps, une partie de lui était persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette journée. Peut-être d'ailleurs était-ce exactement ce qui faisait pulser son sang si vite. Toujours est-il que poussé par ce courage qu'il avait toujours eu en lui et qui se manifestait férocement à ce moment-là, Neville était parti, en pleine bataille, à la recherche d'Hannah. Ils seraient morts le lendemain, et il voulait lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle. Mais bien sûr, ni lui ni elle n'étaient morts et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la Victoire qu'il voulait fêter mais cet amour.

 **When I see your face (face face...)  
** _Quand je vois ton visage  
_ **There's not a thing that I would change  
** _Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais  
_ **'Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are)  
** _Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es  
_ **And when you smile (smile smile...)  
** _Et quand tu souris  
_ **The whole world stops and stares for a while  
** _Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment  
_ **'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
** _Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire  
_ **Just the way you are (are)  
** _Simplement telle que tu es_

\- Je veux la demander en mariage… souffla-t-il.

Il vit Ron et Harry relever la tête vers lui. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. C'est trop tôt, on est trop jeunes, tout ça. Je ne sais pas si je voudrais qu'on se marie tout de suite mais… Je veux qu'elle sache que c'est ce que je veux, moi.

Neville avait tout dit d'une traite et il vit qu'il avait l'attention de ses amis avaient aussi continua-t-il plus lentement après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

Neville n'avait jamais eu l'image d'un couple. Son grand-père était mort depuis longtemps et ses parents ne se rappelaient plus de leur propre identité alors de celle de leur époux… Mais il avait toujours rêvé au grand amour. Et il l'avait trouvé dans la simplicité d'Hannah Abbot. Ce n'était pas la plus jolie, pas la plus gentille, pas la plus intelligente, pas la courageuse. Mais contrairement au reste de l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle était, un peu comme lui, un peu de tout ça à la fois et ça la rendait incroyablement humaine aux yeux de Neville qui ne l'en aimait que plus. Et cette jeune femme, Neville la voulait pour toute la vie, il en était sûr. Alors il avait décidé que ce soir, ce n'était pas la Victoire de la guerre qu'il fêterait, mais la Victoire de sa conquête sur ce coeur si précieux.

 **Yeah Her lips, her lips**  
 _Ses lèvres, ses lèvres_  
 **I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
** _Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire_  
 **Her laugh, her laugh  
** _Son rire, son rire  
_ **She hates but I think it's so sexy**  
 _Elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy_  
 **She's so beautiful  
** _Elle est tellement belle  
_ **And I tell her everyday**  
 _Et je lui dis tous les jours_

\- C'est pourquoi c'est ce soir, je lui demanderai de m'épouser, conclua-t-il. Peu importe ce que vous me direz.

Et sa demande ne serait peut-être pas la plus belle qu'il soit, ni la plus romantique. Mais la plus humaine. Comme eux.

Mais ses amis ne lui firent aucun reproche, au contraire. Tous se levèrent et allèrent le prendre dans leurs bras. Tous sauf Harry bien sûr qui s'était remis à fixer la fenêtre, mais Neville ne s'en formalisa pas. Au fond, ce n'était pas contre lui.

 **Oh you know, you know, you know  
** _Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais  
_ **I'd never ask you to change  
** _Je ne te demanderais jamais de changer  
_ **If perfect's what you're searching for  
** _Si la perfection est ce que tu recherches  
_ **Then just stay the same  
** _Alors tu n'as qu'à rester toi même  
_ **So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
** _Alors ne prend pas la peine de me demander si tu es jolie  
_ **You know I'll say  
** _Tu sais ce que je dirai :_

* * *

 ** _Durant la soirée_**

« - Chéri, ça va ? Tu as l'air tendu depuis tout à l'heure, demanda timidement Hannah après que Neville eut, pour la troisième, refusé d'aller danser.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, il faut juste que j'aille faire quelque chose.

 **The way you are  
** _Telle que tu es  
_ **The way you are  
** _Telle que tu es  
_ **Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
** _Chérie, tu es extraordinaire  
_ **Just the way you are (are)  
** _Simplement telle que tu es_

Neville l'embrassa et l'abandonna auprès de ses amies. Il savait qu'elle devait s'inquiéter. Hannah s'inquiétait souvent. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. D'être juste _une_ fille, alors que lui était devenu l'un des garçons les plus prisés de Poudlard. C'était vrai que le petit Neville avait bien grandi. Ses rondeurs s'étaient transformées en muscles et l'âge adulte lui allait parfaitement bien. De plus, il était un héros de guerre. Elle aussi. Mais d'une manière plus discrète. Il était celui qui avait tué Nagini, celui qui s'était opposé fièrement à Voldemort. Il était le digne fils de ses parents. Et pour ça, les filles tombaient à ses pieds. C'est en tout cas ce que lui disait Hannah mais lui ne voyait qu'elle. Et il voulait qu'elle en soit sûre.

\- Hey, Forge !

\- Salut, Nev' !

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Ouais, super. Dites… Vous pourriez faire un truc pour moi ?

Quelques instants plus tard, un projecteur illumina Hannah, puis Neville. Et Neville se mit à chanter :

« **When I see your face (face face...)**  
 _Quand je vois ton visage_  
 **There's not a thing that I would change**  
 _Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais_  
 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing) Just the way you are (are)**  
 _Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es_  
 **And when you smile (smile smile...)**  
 _Et quand tu souris_  
 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
 _Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment_  
 **'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**  
 _Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire_  
 **Just the way you are (are)**  
 _Simplement telle que tu es_

 ** _Hannah Abbot, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_**


	18. PANSY PARKISON, Te amo, Rihanna

_Bonsoiiiiiir ! Je n'étais pas revenue ici depuis un moment et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je vous promets de finir cette fiction au plus vite. Pour ce faire, voici déjà trois chapitres, exclusivement féminins. Et on se retrouve jeudi, je l'espère, avec les trois derniers chapitres (et peut-être même l'épilogue !) qui seront, cette fois, exclusivement masculins. J'espère que cette suite trèèèèès, trèèèès, trèèès en retard vous plaira._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 : PANSY PARKINSON** , _Te Amo_ , Rihanna

 _\- Je t'aime, Pansy !  
_ _\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Daphné !  
_ _\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Si je rejette tous les garçons qui m'approchent comme ça… C'est parce que…  
_ _\- C'est parce je suis amoureuse de toi, Pansy…_

 **Te amo, te amo  
** _Te Amo, Te Amo  
_ **She says to me  
** _Me dit-elle,  
_ **I hear the pain in her voice  
** _Je ressens de la peine dans sa voix.  
_ **Then we danced underneath the candelabra  
** _Ensuite on a dansé sous le candélabre  
_ **She takes the lead  
** _Elle a pris le contrôle.  
_ **That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over  
** _Et, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que ça devait se finir._

Pansy lâcha la main de Daphné, presque instinctivement, sans le vouloir, et lorsqu'elle vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, elle le regretta mais ne reprit pas sa main pour autant. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle comprenne.

\- Que.. Quoi ?

\- Pansy… Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, s'il-te-plaît…

Loin en elle, une petite voix lui répondit que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter pourtant lorsqu'elle vit Daphné inspirer profondément, elle sut qu'elle allait l'entendre à nouveau, cette phrase qui, comme un venin partagé entre elles, était en train de détruire toute trace d'amitié.

\- Je t'aime, Pansy. Pas comme une amie. Tu n'as jamais été une amie.

Daphné ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Visiblement, elle était partie pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait pendant des années et que Pansy n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Mais elle l'écoutait parler, totalement paralysée et sa voix bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

\- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant même où tu t'es assise à côté de moi le jour de la répartition. J'étais subjuguée. Tout ce que j'ai fait ensuite, tous ces garçons avec lesquels je suis sortie, c'était juste pour essayer de t'oublier, de t'aimer comme il le fallait. Mais Pansy, j'en suis incapable. Je t'aime tellement et j'avais juste besoin que ça sorte. J'espère qu'on pourra malgré tout res…

\- Je… Je… Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille.

 **Then she said te amo  
** _Ensuite, elle a dit Te Amo et  
_ **Then she put her hand around me waist  
** _Ensuite elle a posé sa main sur ma taille.  
_ **I told her no,  
** _Je lui ai dit non.  
_ **She cried te amo  
** _Elle a crié Te Amo  
_ **I told her I'm not gonna run away  
** _Je lui ai dit : Je ne m'enfuis pas.  
_ **But let me go  
** _Mais laisse-moi._

Et Pansy s'enfuit dans les toilettes en pleurant. Elle était consciente qu'elle était en train de fuir. Qu'elle était en train de fuir sa propre meilleure amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. N'est-ce pas ? Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer ses larmes en serrant les rebords du lavabo jusqu'à blanchir la jointure de ses doigts elle avait envie d'hurler. C'est alors que Millicent entra dans les toilettes.

Elle savait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Pansy hurlait vraiment cette fois et frappait Milli de ces petits poings devenus froids tant elle avait le sang de s'y écouler normalement. Son amie la lançait la frapper sans rien dire. Et quand Pansy s'écroula en larmes dans ses bras, Millicent la serra en caressant son dos.

\- Tu ne t'en étais vraiment jamais douté… ?

\- Je… Je crois que je ne voulais pas le voir.

\- Pansy… murmura doucement Millicent en s'éloignant de son étreinte comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction. Daphné t'aime depuis toujours. Elle avait besoin de te le dire parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle, ça la bouffait de l'intérieur et Théo aurait fini par cracher le morceau…

\- Parce que vous étiez tous au courant ?!

Pansy avait à nouveau crié et avait cette fois complètement lâché Millicent.

\- Pas tous, non.

Millicent n'eût pas besoin de préciser qui n'était pas au courant. Mais Pansy… ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 **My soul hears her cry,  
** _Mon âme entend ses pleurs.  
_ **Without asking why  
** _Sans me poser de questions,  
_ **I said te amo,  
** _Je lui ai dit Te Amo  
_ **Wish somebody tell me what she said ?  
** _Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'elle a dit ?  
_ **Don't it mean I love you  
** _Ça ne veut pas dire je t'aime ?  
_ **Think it means I love you  
** _Je pense que ça veut dire je t'aime.  
_ **Don't it mean I love you  
** _Ca ne veut pas dire je t'aime ?_

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pansy, Daphné supportera d'être encore amie avec toi, même maintenant que tu sais. Mais si tu la rejettes pour ça, je ne sais pas si…

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de la rejeter !

Pansy avait encore crié mais elle baissa la tête avant de répéter en un murmure :

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de la rejeter…

Millicent écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Si Théo avait toujours émis la supposition qu'on ne sait jamais réellement ce que contient le cœur d'une personne, insufflant peu à peu l'espoir dans celui de Daphné, ni Millicent ni Blaise -qui avait compris même si personne n'avait jamais admis qu'il était dans le vrai- n'aurait pu imaginer que Pansy Parkinson pouvait, de près ou de loin, partager les sentiments de Daphné Greengrass.

\- Pansy ? Est-ce que…

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que je ne serais jamais Madame Malfoy. Je sais que vous croyez tous qu'il est amoureux de Potter. Mais moi, je ne le crois pas. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Harry Potter… Le Survivant, cracha Pansy avec amertume laissant croire à Millicent qu'elle était encore jalouse de lui. Pour le monde entier, son exploit c'est d'avoir survécu à Voldemort.

 **Te amo, te amo,  
** _Te Amo, Te Amo,  
_ **She's scared to breathe  
** _Elle avait du mal à respirer.  
_ **I hold her hand, I got no choice uhh  
** _J'ai du tenir sa main, je n'avais pas le choix uuuh !  
_ **Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water,  
** _Elle m'a emmené à la plage, on a dansé dans l'eau.  
_ **I start to leave  
** _Je commence à partir.  
_ **She's begging me and asking why it's over  
** _Elle me supplie et me demande pourquoi c'est fini._

Pansy rit tristement, presque avec rancœur.

\- Mais vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est rien en comparaison au fait d'avoir été capable de réchauffer le cœur glacial de Draco Malfoy.

\- Pansy… coupa Millicent avec prudence. Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi je te parle de tout ça ? Laisse-moi finir, tu comprendras.

\- Non, je veux dire… Pourquoi tu es si persuadée que Draco aime Potter… ? Je veux dire, on sait tous que sa haine maladive et sa jalousie sans borne cachent quelque chose mais… tu en parles comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Potter est avec la rouquine. Il n'a pas l'air gay du tout. Surtout pas pour Draco.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait établi que la sexualité d'une personne n'était pas toujours évidente ? Et puis il n'est plus avec Weasleytte. Le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble ne fait pas d'eux un couple.

Le regard de Pansy s'était fait lointain tout à coup comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose et c'est peut-être pour ça que Millicent ne lui demanda pas comment elle savait tout ça. Elle mit simplement sa main sur son genou qu'elle pressa gentiment pour l'inciter à continuer à parler et Pansy réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'elles s'étaient assise sur le sol froid des toilettes de la boîte.

\- Draco est inaccessible, souffla enfin Pansy. Il l'a toujours été.

Elle vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux de Millicent et eût peur que son amie la coupe. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler, elle avait besoin de finir. Comme Daphné, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- Etre amoureuse d'un garçon inaccessible, c'est facile. Les gens ne se posent pas de question sur la vraie raison de ta solitude. Tout le monde se dit « Elle est stupide. Elle espère trop. Pauvre fille, elle souffrira toute sa vie » mais personne ne cherche plus loin. Mes parents n'ont pas cherché plus loin non plus. Même si maintenant ils préfèreraient sans doute quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Malfoy, il reste un fils de très bonne famille, fortuné et au sang d'une pureté presque inégale. Pour eux, Draco n'est pas inaccessible. Ce sont mes parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit que je n'étais pas assez belle pour lui, pas assez intelligente, pas assez riche. Pas assez Potter. Le jour où Cedric est mort… Draco est revenu dans la salle commune, avec Grégory et Vincent. Et si eux rayonnaient, ce n'était pas son cas. « Nos pères devaient y avoir ! » Je n'avais jamais Vincent si fier et Draco si silencieux. « Ton père y était, Pansy ? – Non, Grégory. Mon père n'a jamais été un Mangemort. » Draco avait relevé la tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient plein de larmes contenues et il semblait… Je ne sais pas ? Envieux ? Il me regardait encore quand Vincent a dit « Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'on soit enfin débarrassé de Potter. » Draco a détourné les yeux et a fait semblant de rire mais il n'avait tourné la tête assez vite et j'ai vu que ce qui l'habitait, c'état la peur. J'ai repensé à chaque épreuve du Tournoi, à la nomination de Potter. Et j'ai compris. Et j'ai été surprise de ne pas être jalouse. Pas du tout. J'étais juste triste. J'aurais voulu le soutenir, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que tout irait bien désormais, que j'étais là. Probablement parce que c'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on me dise à moi… Mais il ne m'en a jamais laissé l'occasion. Et j'ai fini par avoir honte de le voir si heureux d'être marqué. Mais c'était Draco. Et je voulais juste le protéger… Les gens ont continué à croire que c'était de l'amour et je n'ai rien dit parce que c'était plus simple que d'avoir à affronter la vérité. Et si tout le monde le croyait, c'est que dans le fond ça devait être vrai. Pansy Parkison devait vraiment être condamnée à aimer Draco Malfoy à sens unique toute sa vie… Mais Milli, si mes parents savaient la vérité… Mon père m'en a déjà si longtemps voulu d'être une fille…

 **Listen we can dance,  
** _Ecoute, on peux danser  
_ **But you gotta watch your hands  
** _Mais contrôles tes gestes.  
_ **Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the night because I understand  
** _Tu m'a observé toute la soirée, je me suis décalée sous la lumière,  
_ **That we all need love  
** _Parce que j'ai compris qu'on avait tous besoin d'amour,  
_ **And I'm not afraid  
** _Et Je n'ai pas peur d'aimer,  
_ **To feel the love but I don't feel that way  
** _Mais je ressens pas l'amour de cette manière._

Pansy pleurait désormais trop pour continuer à parler. Millicent la prit alors dans se bras et chuchota :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Pansy. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je suis là.

Pansy releva la tête et sourit. Millicent prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Mais si tu la laisses partir, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Ce ne sera pas facile. Beaucoup de gens te tourneront les dos, peut-être même tes parents. Mais Pansy, tu ne perdras jamais ta famille. On sera là, on te soutiendra. Quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant cours avant qu'elle arrive à chopper le Magicobus.

Et une fraction de seconde, Pansy était dehors à hurler le nom de Daphné dans la nuit sombre.

 **Then she said te amo  
** _Ensuite, elle a dit Te Amo et  
_ **Then she put her hand around me waist  
** _Ensuite elle a posé sa main sur ma taille.  
_ **I told her no,  
** _Je lui ai dit non.  
_ **She cried te amo  
** _Elle a crié Te Amo  
_ **I told her I'm not gonna run away  
** _Je lui ai dit : Je ne m'enfuis pas.  
_ **But let me go  
** _Mais mais laisse-moi._

Elle tourna plusieurs angles de rue avant de la voir, éclairée par la lumière de l'astre lunaire, allongée sur un muret. Pansy se fit la constatation que Daphné était belle à se damner et elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Si elle faisait les quelques pas qui la séparaient encore de la jolie blonde, elle disait adieu à tout ce qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie. Mais peut-être, oui, peut-être que Daphné en valait la peine. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Pansy avait avancé et elle s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Daphné quand celle-ci ouvrit ses yeux baignés de larmes et se redressa vivement.

\- Pansy, dit-elle froidement. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle était assise désormais et elle la regardait dans les yeux. « Ce sera moins facile comme ça… » songea Pansy en fermant les yeux rapidement.

\- Je suis désolée…

Pansy secoua la tête. C'est elle qui aurait dû dire cette phrase pourtant c'est Daphné qui l'avait prononcée.

\- Non. Non… Ne le sois pas.

\- Si, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. On peut faire comme si je n'avais rien dit ?

 **My soul hears her cry,  
** _Mon âme entends ses pleurs.  
_ **Without asking why  
** _Sans me poser de questions,  
_ **I said te amo,  
** _Je lui ai dit Te Amo  
_ **Wish somebody tell me what she said ?  
** _Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'elle a dit ?  
_ **Don't it mean I love you  
** _Ca ne veut pas dire je t'aime ?  
_ **Think it means I love you  
** _Je pense que ça veut dire je t'aime.  
_ **Don't it mean I love you  
** _Ca ne veut pas dire je t'aime ?  
_ **Think it means i love you,  
** _Je pense que ça veut dire je t'aime._

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, on ne peut pas ! A moins que… A moins que tu ne le penses pas réellement…

Pansy baissa la tête, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait été blessée.

\- Bien sûr que je ne le pense, Pansy, murmura Daphné en sautant du muret. Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas te perdre. Donc je ne te dirai plus jamais que je… que…

\- Que… ?

Pansy la regardait désormais intensément, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Elle vit Daphné frissonner avant de tourner la tête pour fuir son regard. Pansy glissa alors sa main dans le cou de Daphné pour la forcer à la regarder.

\- Si tu ne le dis plus, c'est moi qui le dirais. Je t'aime, Daphné, et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

Pansy eût le temps de voir l'incompréhension gagner les beaux yeux de jade de Daphné mais son sourire timide et pleine de tendresse, en revanche, disparut sous ses lèvres. La pluie était tombée mais elles ne s'en aperçurent jamais.

 _Te amo  
_ _Te amo  
_ **Don't it mean I love you...  
** _Ca ne veut pas dire je t'aime ?_


	19. L LOVEGOOD ET R SCAMANDER, Don't be gone

**CHAPITRE 18 : LUNA LOVEGOOD ET ROLF SCAMANDER** , _Don't be gone too long_ , Chris Brown & Ariana Grande

 **I dug a single seed into the ground**  
 _J'ai planté une seule graine dans le sol_  
 **I hope it grows, grows**  
 _J'espère qu'elle grandit, qu'elle grandit_  
 **In a year or two if you're around you'll see a rose, rose**  
 _Dans un an ou deux si tu es dans le coin, tu verras une rose, rose_  
 **Pack me up and keep me hidden somewhere that you can find me**  
 _Prends-moi avec soin et tiens-moi caché quelque part où tu peux me retrouver_  
 **On this train to Paris going nowhere, trouble is behind me**  
 _Sur ce train pour Paris qui ne va nulle part, la difficulté est derrière moi_

\- Une limonade citron-papaye-banane-raisin, tabasco et poivre, zeste d'orange, sirop de canne à sucre et supplément chantilly et chocogrenouille s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Luna à l'elfe de maison au bar avec un grand sourire.

\- … Pardon ?

Le serveur semblait interloqué mais Luna ne lui répondit et se tourna vers la droite, où un garçon riait timidement à l'angle du bar.

\- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit sur la carte, répondit-il en souriant toujours.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne sais pas de quelle carte tu parles.

Le garçon sourit encore plus.

\- Le cocktail que tu as demandé, je ne crois pas qu'il soit sur la carte proposée par la boîte.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je ne pense pas que tu pourras l'avoir. Je ne crois pas que l'originalité soit vraiment leur truc, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Oh…

Si Luna fut déçue, elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **Don't be gone too long (too long)  
** _Ne pars pas trop longtemps (trop longtemps)  
_ **Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone  
** _Parce que tu ne seras pas là pour m'aimer quand tu seras parti  
_ **Don't be gone too long (too long)  
** _Ne pars pas trop longtemps (trop longtemps)  
_ **Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone  
** _Dis-moi qui va m'aimer quand tu seras parti_

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle plutôt

\- Et moi ?

\- Tu aimes l'originalité ?

\- Quand on vient d'une famille comme la mienne, on n'a pas vraiment le choix… se renfrogna l'inconnu.

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à être ici.

\- Qu… Co… Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Tu es en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Les sixièmes années n'étaient pas autorisées à sortir. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es le petit fils de Newt Scamander.

\- Ouais…

Luna le regarda d'un air étonné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il en semblait si peu content.

\- Cest juste que j'espérais que pour une fois, quelqu'un me connaîtrait pour moi et pas pour mon grand-père.

Luna ne sembla pas contrariée de l'avoir vexé. Elle ne le connaissait pas parce que son grand-père était célèbre. L'excellence mémoire de Luna faisait qu'elle connaissait probablement tous les élèves de l'école. Mais elle ne chercha pas à le rassurer pour autant.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire quelque chose pour qu'on te connaisse. Je ne crois pas que faire le mur fera de toi une célébrité.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es une héroïne de guerre ! Et je n'ai pas fait le mur pour ça !

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors ?

\- Je voulais vous voir, vous parler… A l'école, vous êtes inaccessibles. Ici, je me disais qu'on pourrait vous approcher. Je me suis trompé.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on te prenne pour le petit-fils de ton grand-père mais tu n'as aucun mal à faire de nous un lot de héros indistincts.

\- Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que…

\- Mais c'est la vérité. On est des héros de guerre non pas pour nos actions mais parce qu'on est les amis d'Harry Potter. Harry qui, lui-même, donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être célèbre.

Les yeux bleus de Luna semblaient traverser le jeune homme qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

 **Golden leaves are dancing on the ground  
** _Les feuilles d'automne dansent sur le sol  
_ **It's getting cold, cold  
** _Il commence à faire froid, froid  
_ **Safe from time, we'll be forever young  
** _A l'abri du temps, nous serons toujours jeunes  
_ **Never old, old  
** _Jamais vieux, vieux  
_ **See upon a fire out in space, zooming up behind me  
** _Au loin une lumière éblouissante, je me rappelle alors que  
_ **All the wondering in your face, was there inside me  
** _Toutes les merveilles sur ton visage, étaient là à l'intérieur de moi_

\- Je voulais m'excuser… Pas vous idolâtrer.

\- T'excuser ?

Si Rolf s'était attendu à la voir surprise, il fût déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle semblait vraiment comprendre, sans juger.

\- De ne pas être resté à Poudlard.

\- C'est auprès du Professeur McGonagall que tu devrais t'excuser.

\- Non, je veux dire… Pendant la Bataille. Quand Dumbledore est mort, je pense qu'on a tous compris que Poudlard serait visé. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je reste. Mon grand-père m'a dit : « Tu as tout le temps d'être un héros ».

Rolf rit sarcastiquement.

\- Juste parce que lui était vieux quand il a pris part à un combat ne signifie pas qu'on doit tous attendre d'être « adulte » pour ça. Bref. On est tous partis. J'ai vu Colin repartir vers le château, j'ai voulu le suivre mais Lindsay m'en a empêché. Elle connaît mes parents. Quelques heures plus tard, on a appris que Colin était mort…

\- Et tu aurais voulu mourir avec lui ? demanda sérieusement Luna. L'interdiction n'était pas pour vous embêter, mais pour vous protéger. Vous étiez trop jeunes.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'un an de plus !

\- Tu as raison. On était tous trop jeunes… Mais on était formés. Tu ne faisais pas partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Mes parents ne le voulaient pas.

\- Ils avaient probablement raison. Colin en faisait partie, et il est mort. Anthony aussi.

Le regard de Luna s'était assombri.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comment c'était… La guerre n'est pas un jeu. Des gens sont morts. Et quiconque n'était pas formé n'aurait pas pu survivre plus de cinq minutes.

\- Parce qu'ils étaient mieux formés que vous…

\- Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de tuer.

Un silence se fit, pesant.

 **Don't be gone too long (too long)  
** _Ne pars pas trop longtemps (trop longtemps)  
_ **Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone  
** _Parce que tu ne seras pas là pour m'aimer quand tu seras parti  
_ **Don't be gone too long (too long)  
** _Ne pars pas trop longtemps (trop longtemps)  
_ **Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone  
** _Dis-moi qui va m'aimer quand tu seras parti_

\- « Vis pour te battre un autre jour », Rolf, souffla Luna en se levant.

Rolf la regarda s'en aller avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il n'était pas pour elle « le petit-fils de Newt Scamander », il était Rolf, juste Rolf.

\- Luna ! cria-t-il.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Tu n'as pas bu ton verre.

\- Je croyais qu'ils ne me le serviraient pas, rappela-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Disons qu'il y a des avantages à être célèbre…

Rolf lui fit un clin d'œil en glissant le verre près d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que j'aimais beaucoup ton collier. C'est un talisman ?

\- Oui, c'est pour éloigner les Nargoles.

Rolf la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, poursuivit Luna, les Nargoles existent. Je vais d'ailleurs aller les observer cet été avec mon père.

 **Bring it back to me, bring it back to me  
** _Apporte-le-moi, ramène-le moi moi  
_ **Is it really over?  
** _C'est vraiment fini?  
_ **Bring it back to me, bring it back to me  
** _Apporte-le-moi, ramène-le moi_

\- Bien… bien sûr que les Nargoles existent. Je n'avais juste… je n'avais juste jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui y croyait vraiment. Je sais que ton père a écrit dans son journal à propos des Nargoles mais comme ses articles souvent parodiques, je ne pensais pas qu'il y croyait vraiment ! Tu as beaucoup de chance d'aller les voir… Mon grand-père n'a jamais voulu que j'aille plus loin que l'Europe alors l'Amérique centrale…

\- Oh mais tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Papa m'emmène en Irlande.

Rolf rit doucement mais ne dit rien. Les Nargoles n'étaient observables qu'au centre de la forêt Amazonienne mais après tout, Luna avait le droit de rêver, c'était même ce qui faisait son charme. Et Rolf n'avait aucune envie de changer quoi que ce soit au charme céleste de Luna Lovegood. Et alors qu'il sourit niaisement en la regardant, il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand la douce voix de la petite blonde brisa à nouveau le silence :

 **Don't be gone too long (too long)  
** _Ne pars trop longtemps (trop longtemps)  
_ **Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone  
** _Parce que tu ne seras pas là pour m'aimer quand tu seras parti  
_ **Don't be gone too long (too long)  
** _Ne pars pas trop longtemps (trop longtemps)  
_ **Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone  
** _Dis-moi qui va m'aimer quand tu seras parti_

\- Tu pourrais peut-être venir avec nous. Je suis sûre que Papa serait ravi d'avoir un Magizoologiste amateur à nos côtés. Enfin, si tu le souhaites, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle timidement devant le silence de Rolf.

Trop gêné pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Rolf sourit plus vivement encore et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ses yeux hurlèrent : « J'adorerais ! » quand le sourire de Luna gagna ses jolis yeux bleus.


	20. HANNAH ABBOTT, Teenage Dream, Katy Perry

**CHAPITRE 19 : HANNAH ABBOTT** , _Teenage Dream_ , Katy Perry

 **You think I'm pretty**  
 _Tu trouves que je suis jolie_  
 **Without any make-up on**  
 _Sans maquillage_  
 **You think I'm funny**  
 _Tu trouves que je suis marrante_  
 **When I tell the punch line wrong**  
 _Quand je me trompe dans la chute de mes histoires_  
 **I know you get me**  
 _Je sais que tu me comprends_  
 **When I let my walls come down, down**  
 _Donc je baisse ma garde_

 _ **27 Septembre 1996,**_

 _Hannah,_

 _Je ne sais pas combien de lettres je pourrai encore t'envoyer. Celle-ci pourrait être la dernière. Hannah, chérie, quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu ne perdes jamais espoir, que tu restes la fille forte et courageuse que tu es actuellement et qui me rend si fière. Nous sommes en guerre, Hannah, et tu as décidé de te battre. Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais empêché de le faire car ton père et moi, nous nous sommes battus aussi. Nous nous sommes battus pour avoir le droit de nous aimer et de t'avoir. Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu es si fière de ce que tu es que tu te bats pour ça. Mais Hannah, il faut aussi que tu saches qu'une guerre implique de faire face à la mort. Pour l'instant, tu es protégée par les murs de l'école mais viendra un jour où tu devras y faire face. Et la meilleure façon de le faire, c'est de pouvoir regarder la mort dans les yeux et lui dire qu'on est heureux. Remplis ta vie d'amour, ma chérie, c'est la chose la plus importante au monde. Si nous n'avions pas connu ces temps difficiles, je t'aurais probablement conseillé de faire de grandes études et d'avoir une carrière importante au Ministère mais finalement quelle importance ? Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ma fille. Heureuse comme je le suis d'avoir ton père dans ma vie, malgré toutes les difficultés que cela m'a apporté, et de t'avoir, toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, Hannah. Et c'est à toi que je pense quand je me rends chaque jour au travail même si je sais que j'y risque ma vie. Et si je dois être tuée, chérie, je ferai face à la mort avec dignité. Ne pleure pas si je ne suis plus là un jour, bats-toi, bats-toi toujours comme tu le fais actuellement. Bats-toi pour ce en quoi tu crois, pour les gens que tu aimes. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses mais sache, ma fille, que tu es mon modèle, j'admire ta force et ton courage et ce qui me fait tenir chaque jour que Merlin fait._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ta maman si fière de toi_

* * *

 **Before you met me  
** _Avant que tu ne me rencontres  
_ **I was a wreck but things  
** _J'étais une épave, mais les choses  
_ **Were kinda heavy  
** _Etaient un peu lourdes pour moi  
_ **You brought me to life  
** _Tu m'as ramenée à la vie  
_ **Now every February  
** _Maintenant, chaque février  
_ **You'll be my Valentine, Valentine  
** _Tu seras mon Valentin_

 _ **21 juillet 1997**_

Hannah tendit une enveloppe à son père :

« - Lis-la.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La dernière lettre que Maman m'a envoyée. Lis-la.

\- Hannah…

\- Papa, s'il-te-plaît, lis-la.

\- Ca ne changera rien, Hannah…

Mais il entreprit finalement de lire la lettre que sa fille serrait dans sa main. La lettre avait été froissée à force d'être lue et par endroits, l'encre avait été effacée, signe qu'Hannah avait dû pleurer plusieurs fois en la relisant.

\- Je suis désolé, Hannah, commença son père les yeux plein de larmes. Mais c'est toujours non… Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te perdre.

\- Mais Maman voulait que…

\- Maman est morte, Hannah ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez souffert comme ça ?

\- Mais…

\- Non, cette conversation est close. Tu ne retourneras jamais à Poudlard, ni même en Angleterre. Pas tant que cette guerre atroce ne sera pas terminée. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre. »

* * *

 **Let's go all the way tonight  
** _Allons au bout ce soir  
_ **No regrets, just love  
** _Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour  
_ **We can dance until we die  
** _On peut danser, jusqu'à notre mort  
_ **You and I, we'll be young forever  
** _Toi et moi, nous serons jeunes à jamais_

 _ **31 août 1996**_

Cette fois, ce fût Mr Abbott qui tendit une enveloppe à sa fille.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda celle-ci.

\- Ouvre-la.

\- … Papa, c'est… ?

\- Tu arriveras à Londres demain matin. Tu auras le temps d'aller à King's Cross pour avoir ton train.

\- Tu… Tu veux bien que je retourne à Poudlard... ?

La voix d'Hannah était tremblante. Ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis plusieurs semaines et Hannah n'aurait jamais pensé remettre les pieds dans son école.

\- Je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Papa…

\- Promets-moi de ne plus prendre part à la guerre.

\- Mais Papa…

\- Hannah.

\- D'accord… Je te le promets... dit-elle à regrets.

\- Monte faire ta valise, on part après le déjeuner.

Hannah sauta aux bras de son père en le remerciant mille fois, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait le sacrifice que cela lui demandait.

* * *

 **You make me  
** _Tu me fais me sentir  
_ **Feel like I'm living in a  
** _Comme si je vivais dans un  
_ **Teenage dream  
** _Rêve d'adolescence  
_ **The way you turn me on  
** _La façon dont tu m'attises  
_ **I can't sleep  
** _Je n'en dors pas  
_ **Let's run away and  
** _Enfuyons-nous et  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière_

 _ **13 octobre 1997**_

Hannah se battait contre ses larmes en se rendant à son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle avait assuré à Susan qu'elle pouvait supporter deux heures de cours seule mais elle n'en était plus si sûre. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour, elle sentit alors quelque chose vibrer dans la poche interne de sa robe. Elle s'arrêta en plein couloir, son cœur battant la chamade. Cette sensation, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Mais comment était-ce possible… ? Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient disparu, et Rogue était désormais directeur. C'était impossible… Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sortit du fond de la poche de sa baguette la petite pièce qui servait de convocation aux réunions de l'A.D, Hannah réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un avait actionné la pièce. Comme avant. Comme lorsque sa mère était encore là. Comme lorsqu'elle avait encore le droit de se battre. Elle soupira, rangea la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Elle avait promis à son père.

* * *

 **My heart stops  
** _Mon coeur s'arrête  
_ **When you look at me  
** _Lorsque tu me regardes  
_ **Just one touch  
** _Juste un contact  
_ **Now baby I believe  
** _Maintenant, bébé, je crois  
_ **This is real  
** _Que ceci est réel  
_ **So take a chance and  
** _Donc saisis cette chance et  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière_

 _ **Deux heures plus tard, la Salle sur demande**_

« - Hannah, sourit Neville.

\- Neville, répondit timidement Hannah. Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir raté la réunion… Je… J'ai promis à mon père… Je ne peux plus me battre.

\- Je sais, Hannah. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai cherché un moyen pour ne pas t'envoyer le message mais je ne savais pas comment faire…

\- Pourquoi ?

Hannah était étrangement vexée que Neville ait voulu la tenir à l'écart. Lui… Lui pour qui elle était revenue, comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé.

\- Je sais quel jour on est…

\- Tu… Tu t'en es souvenu… ? demanda Hannah, la voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Neville en haussant les épaules. C'était la première fois qu'on s'était vraiment parlé.

\- Je suis vraiment touchée que tu t'en souviennes…

 **We drove to Cali  
** _On a roulé jusqu'en Californie  
_ **And got drunk on the beach  
** _Et on s'est saoulés sur la plage  
_ **Got a motel and  
** _On a trouvé un motel et  
_ **Built a fort out of sheets  
** _On a construit une cabane avec les draps  
_ **I finally found you  
** _Je t'ai enfin trouvé  
_ **My missing puzzle piece  
** _La pièce manquante à mon puzzle  
_ **I'm complete  
** _Je suis complète_

 _ **Un an plus tôt**_

 _« - Hannah, Susan, salua timidement Neville._

 _\- Salut, Neville, répondit doucement Susan._

 _\- Hannah, est-ce que je peux te parler… ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, la petite blonde hocha la tête et sa meilleure amie s'éloigna._

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Hannah…_

 _\- Merci…_

 _La voix d'Hannah n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible au milieu de ses larmes._

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas rentrer chez toi ?_

 _\- Oui, mon père arrive. Il a toujours eu un peu de mal avec les transports magiques, c'est toujours Maman qui le guide… guidait._

 _Hannah éclata en sanglots et Neville eut la subite envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit finalement et elle se laissa aller contre lui._

 _\- Je suis désolée de pleurer comme ça… Tu dois me trouver stupide._

 _\- Stupide ? Comment pourrais-je te trouver stupide parce que tu pleures alors que tu viens juste de perdre ta mère… ?_

 _\- Je sais que tu as perdu tes parents aussi mais tu ne craques jamais, tu es toujours si courageux…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas courageux, Hannah… Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, ce n'est pas comparable._

 _\- Miss Abbott, les interrompit le Professeur Chourave, votre père vient d'arriver._

 _\- J'arrive, merci._

 _Neville passa sa main sur le joues de la jeune fille pour sécher les larmes de la jeune fille et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais réellement parlé en près de six ans mais ça lui paraissait la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Hannah aussi visiblement puisqu'elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant avant de suivre sa directrice de maison dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore._

 **Let's go all the way tonight**  
 _Allons au bout ce soir_  
 **No regrets, just love**  
 _Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour_  
 **We can dance until we die**  
 _On peut danser, jusqu'à notre mort_  
 **You and I, we'll be young forever**  
 _Toi et moi, nous serons jeunes à jamais_

\- Déjà à l'époque, tu avais été adorable… De tous les membres de l'AD, tu étais le seul qui soit venu me parler.

\- Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'en fichaient c'est juste que… on ne sait jamais vraiment quoi dire dans ces moments-là…

\- Je ne leur en veux pas, Neville. Je n'ai juste jamais oublié le fait que toi, tu sois venu.

\- A propos de ce jour-là… Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi.

L'éclair de douleur qu'il vit passer dans les yeux d'Hannah acheva de le motiver à lui raconter toute la vérité.

\- A propos de mes parents. Je ne les ai pas… Je ne les ai pas réellement perdus.

Neville raconta alors à Hannah la véritable histoire puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien pendant plus de deux heures jusqu'à leurs ventres affamés leur rappellent l'heure qu'il était.

\- Merci, Neville, merci pour tout.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit pour toute réponse fit battre son cœur si fort dans sa poitrine que c'en était douloureux. Hannah se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle se retourna :

\- Quand a lieu la prochaine réunion ?

\- Je… JE croyais que tu avais promis de ne pas te perdre.

\- C'est vrai… Et ne pas honorer ma promesse n'est pas digne d'une Poufsouffle, se lamenta Hannah. Mais j'ai aussi promis à ma mère de me battre pour ce en quoi je crois, et pour les gens que j'aime.

\- C'est la plus raison de se battre, en effet. Je t'attends demain, à 17h, ajouta Neville en se levant à son tour. »

* * *

 **You make me  
** _Tu me fais me sentir  
_ **Feel like I'm living in a  
** _Comme si je vivais dans un  
_ **Teenage dream  
** _Rêve d'adolescence  
_ **The way you turn me on  
** _La façon dont tu m'attises  
_ **I can't sleep  
** _Je n'en dors pas  
_ **Let's run away and  
** _Enfuyons-nous et  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière_

 _ **1er mai 1999 :**_

Hannah et Susan était assise face au lac dans un silence rassurant que Susan finit par couper, le sourire aux lèvres :

« - Alors, un an déjà, hein ?

Hannah savait que son amie ne parlait pas de la bataille finale et elle se sentit rougir à l'évocation de sa relation.

\- Oui, déjà… C'est passé tellement vite.

\- Vous allez faire quelque chose de spécial ? demanda avec excitation la jeune rousse.

\- Je voulais, répondit Hannah en haussant les épaules. Mais vu que McGonagall nous impose la sortie en boîte, c'est raté…

\- Ca ne vous empêche pas de fêter votre anniversaire et de nous laisser à nous, pauvres célibataires endurcis, le loisir de fêter la Victoire.

Le ton dramatique de Susan fit rire Hannah aux éclats.

\- T'es bête ! A vrai dire, je… Je lui ai écrit une lettre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ?

\- Oh, si tu crois que je vais te le dire !

\- Hannah… Hannah… Hannah… Ne fais pas ta mijaurée. On sait toutes les deux que si tu m'as parlé de cette lettre, c'est que tu meures d'envie de me dire ce qu'elle contient.

-Bon… d'accord ! Je lui ai écrit que j'aimerais que notre amour soit éternel. »

* * *

 **My heart stops  
** _Mon coeur s'arrête  
_ **When you look at me  
** _Lorsque tu me regardes  
_ **Just one touch  
** _Juste un contact  
_ **Now baby I believe  
** _Maintenant, bébé, je crois  
_ **This is real  
** _Que ceci est réel  
_ **So take a chance and  
** _Donc saisis cette chance et  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière  
_ **Don't ever look back  
** _Ne regarde jamais en arrière_

 _ **Dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1999 :**_

« - Chéri, ça va ? Tu as l'air tendu depuis tout à l'heure, demanda timidement Hannah après que Neville eut, pour la troisième, refusé d'aller danser.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui donner sa lettre et plus le temps passait, plus elle la froissait dans son sac. Neville était absent, il l'ignorait complètement et avait le regard fixé sur la piste de danse. Chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Visiblement, Neville avait complètement oublié leur anniversaire et, pire encore, il semblait s'intéresser à toutes les filles sauf elle…

\- Oui, excuse-moi, il faut juste que j'aille faire quelque chose.

Neville se leva alors et la laissa avec ses amies. Aussitôt, Susan attrapa la main qu'elle allait glisser dans son sac pour déchirer finalement sa lettre et la serra si fort que leurs doigts devinrent blancs.

\- Arrête, lui dit-elle simplement. Tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime. Ca doit juste être difficile pour lui, tous ces souvenirs qui remontent.

\- On était tous sur place, Susan. J'étais sur place. Et pourtant, la seule chose à laquelle je pense ce soir, ce n'est pas aux morts c'est à notre premier bai… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'interrompit-elle lorsqu'elle fut éclairer de plein feux.

\- Regarde ! cria Susan en lui montrant, Neville, au centre de la piste de danse tout aussi éclairé.

« When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are »

Neville s'était mis à chanter, en la regardant elle, juste elle. Hannah ne réalisa qu'il s'était agenouillé à ses pieds que lorsque sa question eût raisonné une centaine de fois dans sa tête :

\- Hannah Abbott, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hannah porta alors la main à sa bouche, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle parvint tout de même à hocher la tête et Neville se releva alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras. Finalement, lui aussi voulait l'aimer éternellement.

Quelque part en elle, elle se fit la réflexion que tout le monde les applaudissait et elle se dit que oui, l'amour valait la peine de se battre contre toutes les guerres du monde.


	21. DRARRY, H POV, Shattered, Trading Yester

_Bonsoiiiir ! Voilà ENFIN (je vous entends soupirer de soulagement haha) la fin de cette histoire avec presque cinq mois de retard (oui, vous pouvez rire ! Surtout qu'il manquera toujours l'épilogue mais bon...) Vous avez donc les trois derniers chapitres ce soir avec ceux tant attendus de Draco et Harry 2.0 J'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur de votre attente._ _Et on se retrouve demain (j'espère) mais en tout cas, avant samedi PROMIS pour l'épilogue._

 _En attendant, sachez que vous pouvez désormais me suivre sur Facebook, toujours sous le même nom : Fleur d'Espoir (le lien est dans ma bio). Cette page a pour but de motiver à aller plus vite haha_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 : DRARRY HARRY POV,** _Shattered_ , Trading Yesterday

 **Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding**  
 _Hier je suis mort; demain saigne_  
 **Fall into your sunlight**  
 _Tombant dans ta lumière_  
 **The future's open wide beyond believing**  
 _Le futur s'ouvre en grand, plus que l'on ne le pourrait croire_  
 **To know why hope dies**  
 _Pour savoir pourquoi l'espoir meurt_

A la fin de la chanson, Harry s'était précipité dans les toilettes. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi ce tour de force mais visiblement personne ne l'avait suivi. Il était présentement en larmes dans les toilettes, face au miroir, accroché au lavabo comme s'il allait pouvoir fusionner avec lui et disparaître. Enfin.

 **And losing what was found, a world so hollow**  
 _Et perdant ce qui est trouvé, un monde si creux_  
 **Suspended in a compromise**  
 _Suspendu dans un compromis_  
 **But the silence of this sound is soon to follow**  
 _Mais le silence de ce son est proche pour suivre_  
 **Somehow sundown**  
 _D'une façon ou d'une autre le crépuscule_

Depuis un an, il ne cessait de réfléchir au moment où sa vie avait dérapé à ce point. Aucune réponse n'était satisfaisante. Parce que s'il était honnête, depuis qu'il avait intégré le monde sorcier, sa vie n'avait fait qu'empirer. Oh, bien sûr, il avait rencontré ses amis et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait les perdre... Rien au monde, vraiment ? Ne vendrait-il pas ses amis pour apaiser cette peine qui l'étouffait aujourd'hui ? Ne les abandonnerait-il pas s'il avait l'occasion de mourir ? La réponse était tellement égoïste qu'il n'osait pas la formuler. Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement tout dépendait du point de vue, il semblait condamner à vivre. _Survivre_ , se dit-il. Maudit statut du Survivant. Harry se demandait de plus en plus s'il pourrait mourir un jour.

 **And finding answers**  
 _Et trouver les réponses_  
 **Is forgetting all of the questions we call home**  
 _C'est oublier toutes les questions que l'on appelle maison_  
 **Passing the graves of the unknown**  
 _Passant les tombes des inconnus_  
 **As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading**  
 _Comme des nuages de raison qui brouillent ma vue avec l'effacement des splendeurs_

Il ne sait trop comment, encore une fois, ses pensées dévièrent vers Malfoy. Et sur la remarque que celui-ci lui avait faite : _« Si c'était pour faire comme si je n'existais, t'aurais mieux fait de me laisser crever… »_ Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?! Comment Harry aurait-il pu le laisser mourir ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti une peur telle que lorsqu'il avait cru que Draco allait mourir dans cette salle en feu. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, ni au danger ni à la raison pour laquelle la mort de son rival l'angoissait tant. Tout ce qu'il s'était dit, c'était que Draco ne _pouvait_ pas mourir. Alors il l'avait sauvé. Mais à quel prix ? Le Serpentard ne l'avait même jamais remercié, comme si sa vie avait si peu d'importance. Et le pire c'est ce que vu ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était probablement ce qu'il pensait. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver au prince de glace pour qu'il tienne si peu à sa propre vie ?

 **Illusions of the sunlight**  
 _Illusions de la lumière du soleil_  
 **A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting**  
 _Une réflexion de mensonges me poussera à attendre_  
 **With love gone for so long**  
 _Avec l'amour parti pour si longtemps_

Harry entendit un miroir exploser près de lui. Cela ne le fit pas réagir. Une fois de plus, il avait résumé la guerre à l'héritier Malfoy. Il se détestait lui-même pour cela. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa situation : il ne faisait pas le deuil de la guerre et réalisait peu à peu que la personne qu'il avait eu le plus peur de perdre n'était pas la bonne. Et comme s'il s'était attendu dès le début de ses tourmentes à le voir arriver au moment où il serait le plus à cran, Harry éructa avec froideur, sans lâcher le bassin des yeux :

« - Dégage, Malfoy.

 **And this day's ending**  
 _Et ce jour qui se termine_  
 **Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know**  
 _Est la preuve du temps qui tue toute la foi que je connais_  
 **Knowing that faith is all I hold**  
 _Sachant que la foi est tout ce que je tiens_

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant haï que ces derniers mois. Il l'avait haï pour ce que Malfoy lui faisait ressentir. Pour ce qu'il faisait de lui. Pour ce qu'il avait toujours fait de lui. Probablement depuis le premier jour. Harry releva ses yeux verts aux pupilles si dilatées qu'ils paraissaient noirs et croisa ceux de Malfoy dans le reflet du miroir. Il déglutit difficilement. Cette scène avait un arrière-goût amer de déjà-vu. Mais cette fois, il était à la mauvaise place. Et Malfoy ne semblait pas disposer à s'en aller.

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager Malfoy !

Mais la verve n'y était pas. Il était brisé, éreinté. Il n'avait pas envie d'hurler. Il avait juste envie de tomber, tomber toujours plus bas et ne jamais se relever.

 **And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**  
 _Et j'ai perdu qui je suis, et je ne peux pas comprendre_  
 **Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**  
 _Pourquoi mon coeur est si brisé, rejettant ton amour_

Que les élèves présents en boîte aient été contents ou non de fêter la Victoire, tous avaient au moins un point commun dans leur ressenti : l'année qui s'était écoulée avait commencé à panser leurs peines. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui souffrait simplement de plus en plus. Chaque jour amenait son lot de souffrances supplémentaires, des cauchemars toujours plus précis comme si le temps au lieu de faire son travail d'oubli ne faisait que souligner les horreurs que la guerre avait commise. Harry revivait chaque corps qu'il avait vu tomber et s'il n'avait pas été présent, son imagination se chargeait du travail. Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwige, Fol Œil, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Anthony... Et ses parents, bien sûr, qu'il n'aurait jamais perdu sans cette guerre stupide. Combien de fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry ne s'était-il pas imaginé avoir grandi avec eux, entouré de Sirius et Remus ? Et même Peter qui ne les aurait jamais trahis. Peut-être même que sa mère aurait fini par pardonner à Severus car s'il y a une chose qu'il avait apprise sur sa mère, c'est qu'elle voyait toujours le bon en chacun. Harry se demanda alors ce qu'elle pourrait encore trouver de bon en lui aujourd'hui.

 **(love) without, love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on**  
 _Sans amour, l'amour qui a mal tourné; des mots sans vie s'accrochent_  
 **But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning**  
 _Mais je sais, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est le début de la fin_

Il releva alors ses yeux vers le miroir et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il se rappelait avec une parfaite clarté le premier jour qu'il l'avait vue dans le miroir du Riséd. Ses yeux, ses grands yeux verts en amande, brillants et rieurs, dont il avait hérité. C'était la première chose qu'il avait reconnue. S'il se retrouvait pour la première fois face au miroir magique avec le visage qu'il avait actuellement, jamais il ne pourrait pu penser que la femme magnifique que le reflet lui renverrait était la mère du fantôme qu'il était. Car il n'était plus que ça : un fantôme que toute trace de vie avait quitté. Ce constat le fit flageller et il manqua de s'écrouler.

 **Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**  
 _Qui je suis depuis le début, ramène-moi à la maison, dans mon cœur_  
 **Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**  
 _Laisse-moi partir et je vais courir, je ne serai pas réduit au silence_

Manqua… car Draco l'avait rattrapé à temps.

\- Wow, Potter… à quoi tu joues...?

Ça ne semblait pas être une attaque mais un véritable questionnement. La voix, étonnement inquiète, lui semblait lointaine, comme si son âme n'était déjà plus vraiment là. Mais une envie aussi désagréable qu'importune lui rappela péniblement qu'il était malheureusement toujours vivant. Harry ne répondit rien, à la place il se pencha sur le côté et vomit.

Il aurait pensé que Malfoy l'aurait lâché vivement et se serait éloigné comme s'il avait la dragoncelle. Mais il n'en fit rien. Harry sentit à la place que Draco le serra un peu plus contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse, dans un geste maladroit presque plus maternel qu'amical.

\- Ça va aller, Potter, ça va aller...

 **(silent) all this time spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain**  
 _(silencieux) tout ce temps en vain; des années gâchées, des gains gâchés_  
 **All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over**  
 _Tout est perdu mais l'espoir demeure et cette guerre n'est pas finie_

Qu'avait-il vu dans le miroir ? Quel était ce signe de détresse qui avait transcendé son pire ennemi au point de vouloir l'aider ? Pourquoi lui-même avait été incapable de le voir dans les yeux gris, deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la situation inverse et que Draco n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'il ne l'était actuellement ? Probablement ne saurait-il jamais ce que Malfoy avait vu de suffisamment choquant pour qu'il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Comme s'ils étaient amis.

...

 _Comme s'ils étaient amants._

 **There's a light, there's a sun taking all these shattered ones**  
 _Il y a une lumiere, il y a le soleil qui prend tout ceux qui sont brisé_  
 **To the place we belong, and his love will conquer (all)**  
 _Dans un lieu ou nous avons notre place, et son amour va tout conquerir_

Car c'était à un amant que se rapportaient les douces paroles que Malfoy lui chuchotaient d'une voix fragile, comme si elle émanait directement de lui. Et peut-être d'ailleurs que c'était le cas. Mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à penser cela et préférait continuer à croire que c'était bien Draco qui lui parlait quand il disait :

\- Harry... Harry, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer... Ça va s'arranger. Je suis là, je ne te lâcherai pas. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Je t'en supplie, calme-toi.

Et peu à peu, Harry sentait le calme reprendre possession de son corps.

\- Relève-toi. Bats-toi... Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi... »

Harry planta alors ses yeux, redevenus d'un vert surnaturel, dans le regard métallique de Draco… _son sauveur_ … _son héros…_ susurra une petite voix en lui. Et ce furent les dernières pensées qu'il perçût avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

 **Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding**  
 _Hier je suis mort; demain saigne_  
 **Fall into your sunlight**  
 _Tombant dans ta lumière_


	22. THEO NOTT, Chasing the sun, The Wanted

**CHAPITRE 21 : THEODORE NOTT** , _Chasing_ the Sun, The Wanted

 **I'm better, so much better now  
** _Je me sens mieux, tellement mieux maintenant  
_ **I see the light touch the light  
** _Je vois la lumière, touche la lumière  
_ **We're together now  
** _On est ensemble maintenant  
_ **I'm better, so much better now  
** _Je me sens mieux, tellement mieux maintenant  
_ **Look to the skies  
** _Regarde au ciel  
_ **Give me life  
** _Donne-moi vie  
_ **We're together now  
** _On est ensemble maintenant_

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **mai, Salle commune de Serpentard**_

« - Je n'irai pas.

\- Théo, tu es obligé.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens, railla-t-il en regardant Daphné.

\- Tu as entendu McGonagall, c'est obligatoire, insista à son tour Millicent.

\- Et que veux-tu qu'elle fasse si je n'y vais pas ? Retirer des points à Serpentard ? Ah non, j'oublais, il n'y a pas de coupe de maisons cette année.

\- Tu pourrais avoir une retenue, tenta doucement la jolie blonde.

\- Je n'en mourrai pas.

\- Tu peux aussi venir simplement pour passer une super soirée avec tes meilleures amies, chantonna Pansy qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle commune.

\- J'abhorre cette guerre, Pansy, et tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas la guerre qu'on va fêter mais la Victoire, rappela doctement la brunette en s'installant près de Daphné.

\- Et il n'y aurait pas de victoire à fêter s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre dès le départ.

\- Très bien, tu n'as pas envie d'être avec nous, reste dans ton coin à déprimer, conclut Pansy en se levant.

Profitant du départ de son amie, Théo se tourna vers Daphné :

\- A vrai dire, il y aurait un moyen de me faire venir.

\- Lequel ?

Daphné semblait interloquée ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire sadique de Théo.

\- Avoue tes sentiments à Pansy, ce soir.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?!

\- J'ai l'air de rire ?

\- Théo, tu n'y penses pas… intervint Millicent.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il est plus que temps. Et puis ça, au moins, ça rendrait la soirée intéressante.

Daphné quitta la pièce, après avoir lancé à Théo un regard noir et plein de larmes.

\- Tu es stupide, Théo. Elle va simplement finir par croire que tu ne tiens pas à elle alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu veux l'aider mais ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de le faire. »

 **We've only just begun  
** _Nous venons juste de commencer  
_ **Hypnotized by drums  
** _Hypnotizés par les battements  
_ **Until forever comes  
** _Jusqu'à ce que "pour toujours" arrive  
_ **You'll find us chasing the sun  
** _Vous nous trouverez poursuivant le soleil_

* * *

 _ **Dans le Magicobus**_

« - Je suis contente que tu sois venue, murmura Daphné en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Voyons, Daph', j'allais pas rater ta déclaration, ironisa-t-il.

Daphné lui donna un petit coup en souriant toujours.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je te promets qu'on s'amusera.

\- J'en doute. Mais je peux bien faire ça pour toi. »

 **They said this day wouldn't come  
** _Ils disaient que ce jour ne viendrait pas  
_ **We refused to run  
** _Nous avons refusé de courir  
_ **We've only just begun  
** _Nous venons juste de commencer  
_ **You'll find us chasing the sun  
** _Vous nous trouverez poursuivant le soleil  
_

* * *

 _ **Dans la boîte**_

A peine arrivé, Théo s'était précipité au bar. Il était retourné auprès de ses amis à plusieurs reprises mais finalement, c'était là qu'il revenait s'asseoir à chaque fois. Il se décida une énième fois à se lever lorsque Daphné, qui avait renvoyé son nouveau fan, retourna avec ses amies. En entendant leur conversation, il réalisa qu'il avait bien fait :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Millicent.

– Boh comme d'habitude, il m'a reprochée d'être une allumeuse.

\- Tu ne te dis jamais qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas tort.. ? demanda timidement Pansy.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! De quel droit lui demandait-elle ça ?! Théo tira alors Daphné et l'entraîna dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes.

\- T'attends quoi, Daphné ? cracha-t-il.

\- Lâche-moi, Théo tu me fais mal ! Et de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… répondit Théo en la lâchant.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Daphné, et tu souffres. Alors si, ça me regarde.

 **When the daylight's fading  
** _Quand la nuit tombera  
_ **We're gonna play in the dark  
** _Nous jouerons dans le noir  
_ **Till it's golden again  
** _Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour à nouveau  
_ **And now it feels so amazing  
** _Et maintenant c'est tellement agréable  
_ **Can see you coming  
** _Je peux te voir arriver  
_ **And we'll never grow old again  
** _Et nous ne vieillirons plus jamais  
_ **You'll find us chasing the sun**  
 _Vous nous trouverez poursuivant le soleil_

Daphné soupira.

\- Ca n'ira pas mieux après lui avoir parlé…

\- Ca, tu n'en sais rien ! Je n'en sais rien ! Personne n'en sait rien. Je suis sûre que même P…

\- Chuut ! cria Daphné en mettant sa main sur la bouche de Théo.

Celui-ci prit doucement la main de Daphné dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

\- Tu dois lui parler, ma puce. Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre. Plus vite tu seras fixée mieux ce sera…

Daphné regarda tristement la piste de danse et soupira. Théo avait raison bien sûr. C'était le moment idéal. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle hocha la tête et ils retournèrent sur la piste.

 **I'm never, I'm never down  
** _Je ne suis jamais, jamais à genoux  
_ **Lying here staring up  
** _Étendu là, à regarder en l'air  
_ **And you're looking down**  
 _Et toi qui regarde en bas_

 **I'm never, I'm never down  
** _Je ne suis jamais, jamais à genoux  
_ **Live forever, forever  
** _Je vie à jamais, à jamais  
_ **With you around**  
 _Avec toi à mes cotés_

Il regarda Daphné intensément et se demanda comment Pansy pourrait résister au charme de la jolie blonde. Parce que Daphné était belle, et elle le savait, ce qui lui donnait cet air arrogant et impérieux si charmant. Mais elle était aussi douce et fragile, ce qui donnait immanquablement envie de la protéger.

Théo ne connaissait pas l'amour, quelle que soit sa forme, il ne connaissait que l'amitié et seulement depuis peu. S'il croisait le chemin de l'amour, il serait probablement incapable de le reconnaître. Mais en regardant Daphné, il se fit la réflexion que s'il devait un jour tomber amoureux ce serait d'une femme comme elle : belle, gentille, intelligente. Il était persuadé, somme toute, que le commun des mortels ne pouvait pas ne pas tomber amoureux de Daphné. Car on était amoureux de Daphné comme on était amoureux de l'amour. Mais Théo, lui, n'était pas amoureux, pas pour l'instant, pas de Daphné, et probablement ne le serait-il jamais. Car il était au-dessus de cela.

\- Où vous étiez tous les deux ? demanda Pansy en riant à moitié et en le sortant de ses réflexions.

Elle avait visiblement trop bu, encore plus que lui, et elle eût du mal à attraper leurs mains pour les approcher d'elle. Mais Théo se dégagea en souriant et s'adressa à Millicent en la regardant avec insistance :

\- Milli, tu peux venir ? J'aimerais te demander un conseil sur un truc.

Il vit Daphné lever les yeux au ciel. Il manquait cruellement de tact quand il était sobre, ce qui ne s'arrangeait pas quand il était ivre. Mais comme Pansy l'était tout autant, si ce n'est plus, ça passerait. Et c'était passé en effet.

\- Installons-nous là, dit Millicent en l'entraînant sur une table face à la piste. On pourra suivre leur conversation.

Ils n'entendaient pas ce que les jeunes filles se disaient mais ils pouvaient les voir. Et lorsque Pansy s'enfuit vers les toilettes, Millicent se leva. Elle regarda Daphné puis Pansy, ne sachant probablement pas laquelle aller voir ; Théo, lui, soupira de lassitude. Daphné courut en pleurant vers la sortie et, sans un regard pour lui, Millicent l'abandonna en se dirigeant vers Pansy. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était censé aller voir à Daphné. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était allée parler à Pansy et probablement lui en voulait-elle. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea plutôt vers le bar.

 **We've only just begun  
** _Nous venons juste de commencer  
_ **Hypnotized by drums  
** _Hypnotizés par les battements_ **  
Until forever comes  
** _Jusqu'à ce que "pour toujours" arrive  
_ **You'll find us chasing the sun**  
 _Vous nous trouverez poursuivant le soleil_

\- Un Whisky Pur Feu.

\- T'es sûr que tu pourras encore en supporter un, gamin ?

\- Un Whisky Pur Feu.

L'elfe de maison céda finalement sous la voix froide et menaçante de Théo.

Il avait arrêté de compter ses verres depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait une telle expérience. Certes, comme Draco, et apparemment Potter si on en croyait la tête qu'il avait tirée toute la soirée –d'ailleurs où étaient-ils tous les deux ? Ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient disparu, non ?- il n'était pas venu de gaité de coeur. Mais finalement l'expérience avait été... enrichissante.

 **They said this day wouldn't come  
** _Ils disaient que ce jour ne viendrait pas  
_ **We refused to run  
** _Nous avons refusé de courir  
_ **We've only just begun  
** _Nous venons juste de commencer  
_ **You'll find us chasing the sun  
** _Vous nous trouverez poursuivant le soleil_

Il fixa le fond d'ambre de son verre. Le Whisky Pur Feu ressemblait à un whisky moldu mais leurs différences dépassaient le niveau de puissance de l'alcool. Ils avaient aussi une légère différence physique. Si on fixait le Whisky Pur Feu, on finissait par y voir des flammes onduler. Il se rappela alors Crabbe. _Vincent_. Il n'avait pas été présent quand son camarade de maison avait été tué, et pour être honnête, il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Pourtant, longtemps, des cauchemars l'avaient hanté. Et cela arrivait encore parfois. Il l'entendait hurler en tombant dans le feu qu'il avait provoqué. Théo et lui n'avaient jamais été amis pourtant Théo l'avait pleuré. Il était une victime de plus. Une victime de plus de cette guerre qu'il vomissait. Et il eût soudain de véritables haut-le-cœur mais n'eût pas le courage de se diriger jusqu'aux toilettes –et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce qu'y faisaient Drarry et Harco… Euh, Harry et Draco. A la place, il finit son verre.

 **When the daylight's fading  
** _Quand la nuit tombera  
_ **We're gonna play in the dark  
** _Nous jouerons dans le noir  
_ **Till it's golden again**  
 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour à nouveau  
_ **And now it feels so amazing  
** _Et maintenant c'est tellement agréable  
_ **Can see you coming  
** _Je peux te voir arriver  
_ **And we'll never grow old again  
** _Et nous ne vieillirons plus jamais_ **  
You'll find us chasing the sun** _  
Vous nous trouverez poursuivant le soleil_

Finalement, s'il était totalement honnête, il n'était pas si mal ici. Voir les gens si heureux que la guerre soit finie lui faisait du bien en quelques sortes. Il n'en était pas heureux lui-même car il détestait simplement le fait que la guerre ait eu lieu un jour et il ne voulait pas fêter ça. Il voulait oublier qu'il avait eu un père qui les avait sacrifiés sa mère et lui pour un homme qu'il prenait pour un dieu et qui avait eu des idées abjectes. Idées qui avaient valu à Théo plusieurs fois le fouet pour ne pas y adhérer. Il en conservait encore la marque. Il n'avait pas la même Marque que Draco mais lui aussi était physiquement estampillé par cette conflagration.

C'était ce conflit, aussi, et les restes de la Première Guerre, qui avaient fait que Théo n'avait jamais fait partie de la « bande à Malfoy » parce que lui n'était pas un Sang-Pur obsédé. Il était au-dessus de ses camarades Serpentard, et il le savait. Le Choixpeau s'était trompé. On n'envoie pas quelqu'un à Serpentard juste parce qu'il a _conscience_ d'être mieux que les autres. Le verre de Théo se brisa dans sa main et l'Elfe se précipita pour nettoyer. Ça faisait longtemps que la colère ne l'avait pas ainsi dépassé. Mais ça faisait du bien.

 **When the daylight's fading  
** _Quand la nuit tombera  
_ **We're gonna play in the dark  
** _Nous jouerons dans le noir_ **  
Till it's golden again  
** _Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour à nouveau  
_ **And now it feels so amazing  
** _Et maintenant c'est tellement agréable_ **  
Can see you coming** _  
Je peux te voir arriver  
_ **And we'll never grow old again**  
 _Et nous ne vieillirons plus jamais_

Au fil des années –et surtout au fil des mois cette année- il avait laissé trois filles détruire ses remparts, et Pansy, Millicent et Daphné étaient devenues ses amies. Pour leur gentillesse. Pour leur haine de la guerre. Pour leur loyauté envers elles-seules. C'était pour elles qu'il était venu et finalement, comme d'habitude, il avait fini par se retrouver seul. Seul avec l'alcool. Et la musique, le bruit, les cris, les lumières…

Théo se laissa ainsi bercer. Il se tourna vers la salle et peu à peu, les gens disparurent, la musique se fit lointaine, les danseurs devinrent des tâches. Tout n'était plus qu'un ensemble de couleurs et de sons lointains. Et pour la première fois, Théo se sentit dans son élément. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il _profitait_. Peut-être était-ce ça le bonheur. Cette sensation d'être vidé puis emplit de ce qui nous entoure. De ne penser à rien. D' _être_ , simplement ; pleinement. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que Théo réalisa qu'à ce moment, pour la première fois depuis toujours, il avait oublié la guerre.

 **You'll find us chasing the sun…**  
 _Vous nous trouverez poursuivant le soleil…_


	23. DRARRY, D POV, Right Here, Ashes Remain

**CHAPITRE 22 : DRARRY DRACO POV** , _Right Here_ , Ashes Remain

 **I can see every tear you've cried**  
 _Je peux voir toutes les larmes que tu as pleurées_  
 **Like an ocean in your eyes**  
 _Comme un océan dans tes yeux_  
 **All the pain and the scars have left you cold**  
 _Toute cette douleur et ces cicatrices t'ont laissé froid_

Draco avait suivi Harry aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu mais il n'était pas sûr que cela ait été suffisant. Aussi fut-il particulièrement rassuré de le trouver dans les toilettes en train de pleurer. Rassuré, avant de rire avec amertume. La scène lui rappelait ironiquement ce qui s'était passé deux ans auparavant. A l'époque, c'était lui qui était à la place de Potter. Potter qui n'avait pas hésité à l'attaquer. En réalité, c'était lui qui avait jeté le sort en premier mais le sien n'avait pas atteint le brun. Alors que lui portait encore des marques cuisantes du _Sectumsempra_ jeté par le Sauveur. Si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, si Potter et lui ne s'étaient pas littéralement ignorés pendant un an, Draco serait reparti en le laissant se débrouiller avec ses malheurs. Mais là, quelque chose en lui lui criait d'aller l'aider.

 **I can see all the fears you face**  
 _Je peux voir toutes les peurs que tu as vécues_  
 **Through a storm that never goes away**  
 _A travers la tempête qui ne s'éloigne jamais_  
 **Don't believe all the lies that you've been told**  
 _Je ne crois pas aux mensonges que tu as dits_

 _*Gliiiiing*_

Le bruit fit sursauter Draco. Potter avait brisé un miroir. Il avait brisé un miroir et semblait ne même pas s'en être rendu compte. Combien de fois cela lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il y soit si peu réactif ? Un sorcier de cet âge-là n'était pas censé perdre le contrôle à ce point. Un sorcier aussi brillant que Potter encore moins. Alors Draco s'avança. Doucement. Comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

« - Dégage, Malfoy, entendit-il.

Mais Draco ne « dégagea » pas. Au contraire, il s'approcha encore. Il croisa dans le miroir les yeux de Harry. Ces yeux si verts, qu'il avait enviés et admirés tant de fois, n'avaient aujourd'hui plus aucun éclat et ce constat lui glaça le sang. Combien de fois les yeux de Potter s'étaient-ils illuminés de rage en se posant sur lui ? Il avait perdu le compte. Toujours est-il que Draco les connaissait par cœur désormais, ces yeux dont la couleur variait de la pistache au chrome même s'ils n'avaient plus croisé les siens depuis trop longtemps… Mais cette fois, ils étaient sombres… Si sombres qu'ils rappelassent à Draco toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Si sombres qu'il eût peur qu'ils reflètent ce qu'était devenue l'âme du sauveur : terne, triste et infiniment vide, comme un trou noir dans lequel on tombe sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors Draco continua à avancer lentement en levant imperceptiblement son bras.

 **I'll be right here now**  
 _Je serai là maintenant_  
 **To hold you when the sky falls down**  
 _Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre_

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager, Malfoy ! cracha Harry, en plantant son regard dans celui mercure de Draco.

Mais la verve n'y était pas. Comme s'il était brisé, éreinté.

 _« Tu ne sais rien, Malfo !. »_ C'est ce que Potter lui avait répondu –hurlé serait plus exact- quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé crever. C'est cette phrase qui l'avait poussé à le suivre si vite. Il voulait une explication. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à Potter, il réalisa qu'effectivement, il ne savait rien. L'homme qui était en face de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort un an auparavant. Il était détruit. Et Draco se remémora avec une parfaite clarté le petit garçon aux yeux trop verts qu'il avait rencontré à onze ans chez Madame Guipure. Comment ce petit garçon chétif avait-il pu devenir l'Elu ? Draco s'était posé la question pendant des années sans jamais trouver de réponse. Mais là, elle lui parut évidente. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été poussé dans une vie qui n'était pas celle d'un enfant et il avait tenu parce qu'on lui avait donné un but, une mission à accomplir et que tout le monde l'avait formaté pour qu'il réalise cette tâche en pensant que c'était sa propre volonté. Mais aujourd'hui, que restait-il ? L'enfant avait disparu bien trop vite. Et l'Elu n'avait plus sa place dans un monde où le mal avait été chassé. Qu'avait fait la société sorcière d'Harry Potter, l'enfant adulé, se demanda Draco. Cette société qui l'avait si longtemps élevé sur un piédestal avant de le traîner dans la boue puis de l'aduler à nouveau. Elle en avait aujourd'hui fait une épave. Un fantôme. Le Sauveur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

 **I will always**  
 _Je serai toujours_  
 **Be the One who took your place**  
 _Celui qui prendra ta place_  
 **When the rain falls**  
 _Quand la pluie tombe_  
 **I won't let go**  
 _Je ne partirai pas_  
 **I'll be right here**  
 _Je serai là_

Une ombre avec une force magique incroyable, presque indicible, qui était en détruire tout sur son passage. Les miroirs explosaient, les portes claquaient. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux était en train de s'effondrer.

 _Comme Harry…_

 **I will show you the way back home**  
 _Je te montrerai le chemin de la maison_  
 **Never leave you all alone**  
 _Je ne te laisserai jamais seul_  
 **I will stay until the morning comes**  
 _Je resterai jusqu'à ce que le matin vienne_

C'est alors que Draco réagit. Le flux magique de Potter était en train de quitter son corps. C'était littéralement une ombre noire qui pesait sur eux deux et démolissait tout ce qui les entourait. Et Potter ne réagissait pas. Il était en train de se vider de sa magie, ce qui s'apparentait à un suicide sorcier et il ne le réalisait même pas. En tout cas, c'est ce que Draco espérait car sinon, cela signifierait dire qu'Harry avait envie de mourir et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, l'idée lui donnait des envies de suicide à lui aussi.

 **I'll show you how to live again**  
 _Je te montrerai comment vivre à nouveau_  
 **And heal the brokenness within**  
 _Et soignerai les blessures intérieures_  
 **Let me love you when you come undone**  
 _Laisse-moi t'aimer quand tu seras défait_

Puis soudain le calme revint. Potter fixait intensément le miroir face à lui, le seul qui était resté intact et dans lequel leurs deux visages se réfléchissaient. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il y voyait mais il était persuadé que cela dépassait le simple reflet car Potter avait l'air absorbé. Si absorbé que ses jambes flagellèrent. Sans plus y réfléchir, Draco se précipita sur lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

 **I'll be right here now**  
 _Je serai là maintenant_  
 **To hold you when the sky falls down**  
 _Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre_

Les yeux de Potter étaient baignés de larmes et son pouls incroyablement lent. Son teint était si blanc et sa peau si froide que Draco eut peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Lorsque sa voix, tétanisée, s'éleva, il fut certain qu'il pleurait lui aussi :

\- Wow Potter… à quoi tu joues..?

C'était une question idiote, bien sûr Potter n'était clairement pas en train de jouer. Mais il n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Il sentit le Gryffondor se détacher de lui et son cœur se serra avant de comprendre qu'il était en train de vomir. Si Draco en fut dégoûté, il n'en montra rien, trop soulagé. Si Potter vomissait, c'est qu'il avait repris contact avec la réalité. Il serra alors un peu plus le corps défait contre le sien et caressa les cheveux bruns, plus en bataille que jamais, avec une tendresse qui l'étonna lui-même.

 **I will always**  
 _Je serai toujours_  
 **Be the One who took your place**  
 _Celui qui prendra ta place_  
 **When the rain falls**  
 _Quand la pluie tombe_  
 **I won't let go**  
 _Je ne partirai pas_  
 **I'll be right here**  
 _Je serai là_

\- Ca va aller, Potter, ça va aller… Ca va aller.

Draco répétait cette phrase inlassablement, comme pour s'en persuader lui-même.

\- Je suis là maintenant… Tu n'as plus à avoir peur… Je ne te laisserai pas…. Je te le promets, Harry… Je te le promets…

Il parlait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte mais ses mots semblaient calmer le jeune sorcier et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 **When daybreak seems so far away**  
 _Quand l'aube semble loin_  
 **Reach for my hand**  
 _Attrape ma main_  
 **When hope and peace begin to fray**  
 _Quand l'espoir et la paix commence à s'effilocher_  
 **Still I will stand**  
 _Je tiendrai encore_

Peu à peu, le flux magique d'Harry semblait revenir dans son corps mais il était toujours absent. Comme si son corps était là mais son âme encore loin.

\- Harry... Harry, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer... Ça va s'arranger. Je suis là, je ne te lâcherai pas. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Je t'en supplie, calme-toi. Relève-toi. Bats-toi... Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi...

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent alors sur lui. Et c'étaient bien les yeux d'Harry. Ces yeux d'un vert si pur qu'ils calmeraient le plus tourmenté des cœurs. Draco soupira de soulagement et posa son front contre celui de Potter. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, il vit qu'Harry avait plongé dans l'inconscience et il se mit à hurler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, priant Salazar pour que quelqu'un l'entende rapidement…

 _ **Right here now**_ _  
_ _ **To hold you when the sky falls down**_ _  
_ _ **I will always**_ _  
_ _ **Be the One who took your place**_ _  
_ _ **When the rain falls**_ _  
_ _ **I won't let go**_ _  
_ **I'll be right here** _  
_


End file.
